Cursed Heritage 1 - The Dark Half
by Mandella1
Summary: Yet ANOTHER tale of someone's main character traipsing through the twists 'n' turns of the game. :p
1. CH1 - Childhood's end

Ok, my tribute to my one of my favorite game series ever. I have several chapters already done, but since every writer is blind to his own mistakes I'd like some feedback. Please, be as harsh as you need. I'm a big boy, I can take it. Just remember that I'm not a native English speaker so some of the possible "clunkiness" of the language I use comes from that.  
  
If I ever get round to it, I plan to write this one to the end, straight through Bg1 to Bg2 and finishing at TOB. I don't have TOTSC so Aidan and co. won't be visiting Durlag's Tower etc. Basically, this is a labor of love I use to relax myself in between my studies.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, 'cept Aidan. He's totally my creation. The rest of them, and much of their dialogue was written by the folks at Bioware/Blackisle.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cursed Heritage 1 - The Dark Half  
  
Chapter 1 - Childhood's End  
  
It was going to be a busy day.  
  
An early summer morning was dawning on the library fortress of Candlekeep, the weather was lovely and young Aidan couldn't have felt any better even if he had tried. The young apprentice wizard had lived his whole life of 20 years in the library fortress, and he yearned to travel the Realms. Aidan smelled the delicious aromas of breakfast wafting from Winthrop's Inn, where he was headed. He felt his mouth water at the thought, but heroically managed to conquer his love of pastries, remembering his foster father's stern demand that only essentials for a long trip were to be bought. Aidan wondered for a moment, what could have upset his foster father Gorion so. Aidan had spoken to him very briefly after being woken up early by the old man, and he had never seen Gorion so harried before. His foster father was a powerful wizard and Aidan couldn't even begin to guess what was wrong. Nevertheless, he pushed the door open and stepped inside the Candlekeep Inn.  
  
Winthrop greeted him warmly and tried to pull one of his awful jests on Aidan. The young wizard grinned, remembering that Winthrop's jokes hadn't fooled him since he was six. Aidan bought some essentials from the old innkeeper, since he needed no weaponry other than his staff. The young wizard had mastered the "Armor" spell just a few days back and was feeling dangerously arrogant. Defense was hardly important, he would be travelling with his father. No brigand would be a match for Gorion! Aidan almost wished that they would encounter some bandits or hobgoblins. Just to see Gorion use his magical arts, something which the elderly sage rarely did these days.  
  
After gathering the food and the new bedroll he had purchased, Aidan saw a familiar old figure wave at him from the corner. It was Firebead Elvenhair, an old wizard who had infrequently visited the keep since Aidan could remember. He walked to where the old man was finishing his breakfast.  
  
"Ah yes, I'm back within the hallowed halls of Candlekeep. With this iron crisis upon us, the trip from Beregost was more hazardous than I care to relate..." The old mage remarked.  
  
"You're Gorion's ward, aren't you?"  
  
Aidan nodded at him.  
  
"My, you have come into your own, if you would permit an old man jealous of youth to say so... Hmm, I left an Identify scroll with Tethtoril, in the inner grounds. He should be done examining it by now, so if you could fetch it for me, I'd be grateful."  
  
Running errands had been Aidan's chief income up until now. "Why not make some money before leaving?" Aidan thought and agreed to look into the old mage's task. He then departed the inn, inhaling at the fragrant breeze. A quick glance towards the horizon worried him somewhat, though. A storm was coming, ruining the up until now beautiful day.  
  
"Aidan! Aidan!"  
  
Somebody was hollering his name. Aidan glanced over his shoulder and saw yet another old wizard, Phlydia. With a gallant effort, he managed to suppress his grin which he knew would upset and confuse the older woman.  
  
"Oh, hello! Hey, have you seen my copy of "The History of Halruaa" anywhere?"  
  
"Of course she had managed to lose something!" Aidan thought.  
  
"You know how I can't stand the constant shuffling of arthritic feet up in the library..." He could already guess where this was heading.  
  
"So I thought I'd get a bit of fresh air just east of here and... Oh, I hate being so absent-minded! Please, if you find it, I really do need it back."  
  
Aidan agreed to try and find her book. He liked Phlydia, in a surrogate aunt kind of way. He hadn't known his real mother, or father. Gorion hadn't married so there hadn't been any real maternal figures in Aidan's life. He shook his head ruefully, suddenly a little less pleased about the coming "adventure". He would miss that dear old lady!  
  
Trying to gather a little spring in his step after these darker thoughts, he spied his old friend Dreppin in the distance. Dreppin worked at the stables, taking care of both the cows and the horses ridden by the visitors to the keep. His friend was a few years Aidan's senior, but while Dreppin had grown strong and hardy from all the work, there was no question about who was the brains in their team. Aidan had been a natural student of the arcane under Gorion. He had learned everything easily and without a hitch, even though their disciplines were different.  
  
Gorion was a Mage, a generalist wizard while Aidan had chosen to be a Conjurer. Summoning creatures and objects to aid him had always fascinated him, and despite Gorion's warnings of the danger of such endeavors, he had managed to learn the necessary skills. Even while gathering lavish praise from Tethtoril and Phlydia, Aidan remembered Gorion having always seemed a little. sad? Aidan couldn't fathom the reason. But he had learned the Art and great powers would be his to command in the future.  
  
"Phlydia left one of her books in here again." Dreppin's cheerful voice jolted him away from his lofty dreams of power.  
  
"It's in the hay, there, beside the cow. If you could run it over to her and then come back, I've got some plans for you."  
  
Dreppin had plans for him? Aidan looked at the lazy, round face of his friend and instantly knew Dreppin's plan. One final errand for his lazy friend, Aidan thought and fished out Phlydia's book from the haystack. How on Faerun had she managed to lose it in there, Aidan couldn't fathom. He brushed the errant straws from the book and started back towards Phlydia.  
  
"My book!" Predictably, she was overjoyed.  
  
"Oh, you remind me of Gorion when you grin like that." She chided Aidan.  
  
"Raising you has been hard on him, I know, but he says it's a toil of love, a toil of destiny, even. You must be a very special child, indeed, to draw such praise from a man of his silent nature... Here, take this little gem of mine. Maybe Winthrop will give you a little something for it."  
  
She handed Aidan a small gray gemstone and left for the inner grounds of the keep. Aidan had studied some gemology under Gorion's tutelage and he recognized Phlydia's stone as a Lynx Eye. Not particularly valuable, but a nice little prize nonetheless. He stuffed it into one the pouches hanging from his gray and tan robes. He started off towards the stalls again. Too bad Dreppin couldn't come with them he mused as he heard a distant crack of thunder. Perhaps the day wouldn't be as beautiful as he had thought at first after all.  
  
"Nice day, ain't it?"  
  
Aidan gazed worriedly towards the darkening sky to which Dreppin seemed oblivious.  
  
"Too bad Nessa, here," Dreppin pointed to one of the cows "ain't enjoyin' it, though, her bein' sick 'n' all. I need to get her one of them potions of antidote off Hull. He stayed up drinkin' last night and got hauled outa bed to man the gates early this morning so I bet he's got a few of them lyin' around somewheres."  
  
So that was Hull's secret! His fortitude in the face of morning hangovers was legendary in the keep. Hull often quaffed large amounts of liquor in the evenings and yet managed to show up to work by the next morning. Aidan wasn't a huge fan of hard drink himself, but made a mental note to remember the trick just in case. He nodded affirmatively to Dreppin and began walking towards the gates where Hull would surely be found.  
  
Near the warehouse where he usually helped the dwarf Reevor in his tasks Aidan saw Jondalar beckoning towards him. Jondalar was a younger watcher, and was enjoying a rare day off. He wasn't wearing the customary heavy armor of watchers but did carry the quarter staff, similar to Aidan's own.  
  
Aidan greeted the young watcher as he drew closer.  
  
"Hey there Aidan! I see you're up early this day. Well your father, Gorion, has asked me a strange favor. Seems like he wants you to learn some fighting and asked me to be the teacher. So I hope you brought your staff with you."  
  
Aidan had received some very rudimentary self defense lessons on how to use his staff, but this was certainly new. Was this trip going to be dangerous? This was certainly going to be a short, mock combat and Aidan welcomed the opportunity.  
  
They both took up fighting stances, Jondalar practiced and confident, Aidan clumsily and nervous. Jondalar let Aidan take the first swing. He aimed, swung with greater force than was truly safe and missed by a mile. Jondalar chuckled and lightly tapped Aidan on his shoulder with his staff. At the same time, Aidan felt a slightly more painful strike in his back. He made a quick glance over his shoulder and saw Erik, a friend of Jondalar's wielding a child's toy bow and padded toy arrows against him.  
  
Feeling his cheeks redden with embarrassment at being the center of such a display he felt another hit from Jondalar as the other man took advantage at his sudden predicament. This went on for a few minutes until Aidan managed to land a clean hit to Jondalar's ribs. Surprisingly, he got congratulated by both of the watchers.  
  
"You did good kid, especially after Erik started firing those arrows at ya." Jondalar praised him.  
  
"I'm sure your father would be proud. You should go talk to the Gatewarden if you want some experience in fighting with a group of people. You can find him just south of here. Out there it can be pretty important to know how to fight with allies at your side."  
  
True words, Aidan thought, and decided to heed them closely.  
  
Unfortunately he didn't get very far, for Aidan was pounced on by a small, smelly dwarf. Reevor was in charge of taking care of the warehouses in the keep, and took his role very seriously. He had often bullied Aidan and Dreppin into doing his dirty work on the pretense that he was their "superior officer"! Aidan winced when he saw Reevor scowling at him and bellowing at his heavily accented common.  
  
"I thought I asked you to clean the rats out of this building yesterday, already. Hop to it! Get in there!"  
  
Asked? Reevor didn't know the meaning of that word, Aidan thought, but resignedly entered the small warehouse regardless. What followed was an epic hacking match which ended in Aidan's victory. The rats were completely routed, leaving four of their number behind as casualties.  
  
Aidan flicked a glance warily at the door, and hastily rummaged through the crates. He guessed that Reevor wouldn't reward him and thus snurched a small silver ring in to the same pouch as the gem he had gotten from Phlydia. He then returned outside and presented Reevor his four "kills".  
  
"Ah yes, kill them like the rats that they are! A glorious battle unlike any this world has ever seen... Here's 5 gp, don't spend it all in one place."  
  
Aidan was flabbergasted, Reevor actually giving money away! Who would have guessed. Smiling to himself, Aidan continued on towards the gates.  
  
The young mage spotted Hull standing at his post near the gate. He waved at the guard in a friendly manner.  
  
"Hey kid, I woke late this morning and left my sword in the barracks before going on duty. If you want to get it for me, it's in the chest at the foot of my bed on the right side of the barracks. Quick now, before the Gatewarden catches me without it."  
  
Aidan asked him about the antidote.  
  
"You'll also find that there, hurry now!"  
  
Perhaps his drinking had affected Hull's memory after all, Aidan mused as he continued on towards the southern end of the fortress and the barracks. He stopped by the healer's house and got a potion of healing from the Oghman priest there. That would certainly come in handy if the future held any danger.  
  
As if summoned by thought, the Gatewarden caught up with Aidan. He was the captain of the watchers, a stern but effective officer.  
  
"Soon be gone, will ye? Aye, Gorion arsked me to teach you a whit about the finer arts o' mass combat 'afore ye leave. Can I pique yer int'rest with it, Aidan?"  
  
Mass combat skills? Just what kind of trouble were they going to run into, Aidan thought. This was sounding more ominous by the moment. He simply nodded affirmative, and Gatewarden pointed towards the training hall.  
  
"Good, then, child. 'Tis one thing to maintain control o' yerself in the heat of battle but 'tis quite another to maintain one's authority o'er a group. I've arsked Obe the illusionist to run through a few simulations fer ye down in the storage cellars. Just follow me this way an' I'll unlock the door fer ye..."  
  
Gatewarden led Aidan to the doors of the cellar that served as the combat training hall for the watchers and unlocked it's door. He then left and Aidan decided to finish his other tasks first. The training could wait, he wouldn't be in any danger until they were outside the keep.  
  
Aidan opened the barracks doors and brazenly waltzed in. Military protocol never had been very important for him. He saw Fuller, another watcher and a good friend of Hull's sitting in a stool looking very much hung over. Aidan liked the older veteran, Fuller was primarily responsible for the more "worldly" things that Aidan knew.  
  
"Ugh, what a mead-filled night. That Hull is just too much. Poor sap had to go man the gate this morning, too. I don't know how he does it... What can I do for you, anyways?"  
  
Aidan told him he was out fetching Hull's sword. Fuller smiled brokenly and pointed out his friends' chest. Aidan opened it and grabbed the long sword and a vial of green poison antidote he found inside. After promising Fuller that he'd fetch a quarrel of crossbow bolts from the Inn Aidan headed back outside. Instead of being grateful, Hull gave Aidan one of his best scowls and scolded him out.  
  
"Took your sweet time, didn't you? Gorion's a fool for trying to bring you up right and you can tell him I said so, too. If I didn't know any better, I'd say this whole iron crisis is the result of twerps like you wandering off with people's swords. Here's 10 gp. Now get out of here, I'm on duty."  
  
Aidan grabbed the coins and merely smiled at the old watchers migraine induced wrath. His smile faltered however, when he heard the clap of thunder near and felt the first drops of rain fall on his arm.  
  
He ran the rest of the way to the cow pens. Trying to avoid the rain was most likely futile, but Aidan decided to try it anyway. Dreppin didn't mind being wet, receiving the antidote was more than enough for Aidan's simple friend.  
  
"Heh, yer a wonder, you are. Stick with me and we'll go far... Well, okay, stick with me and we'd prob'ly never leave the walls of Candlekeep, would we..."  
  
Dreppin had always dreamed of being a mighty warrior and a hero like Drizzt the Drow or Wulfgar the Barbarian.  
  
"Hmm, good thing you ain't wearin' none of that metal armor, though, as I hear that the bandits out there would just as soon kill you as look at you to get it off your back. I just hope this whole iron crisis business is wrapped up soon."  
  
Again with the "iron crisis". Aidan wondered what that business was all about. All he had heard were the scattered rumors spread by the visiting merchants. Iron was supposedly becoming scarce through the Sword Coast. Aidan started to run off towards the inn to seek shelter and buy the bolts when he was intercepted by yet another old friend.  
  
This time it was Tethtoril, one of Gorion's best friends in the keep. Aidan too loved the old priest like a grandfather he had never had. Tethtoril caught up with him, and wheezed for breath.  
  
"Firebead has sent you to me, hasn't he..." The old priest gasped.  
  
The scroll! Aidan had forgotten about Firebead's task completely!  
  
"Very well, return this scroll to him but then you must hurry and speak with Gorion. He is waiting for you on the steps of the central library. I assure you, child, it is a matter of greatest urgency."  
  
The old man took off, his red robes fluttering about him as he ran towards the inner grounds, probably to seek shelter from the rain inside the library. Aidan glanced at the scroll and saw that it was indeed an "Identify" scroll. He began to run towards the inn again, scoffing slightly at the spell. "Identify"! A simple divination. Aidan was a Conjurer, and he had no training or ability to cast divinations. He didn't consider them particularly useful anyway, thinking of them as a lower form of magic. The fact that Gorion thought highly of divinations didn't faze him.  
  
He reached the inn and was greeted by the hearty laughter of Winthrop. The innkeep probably thought he looked ridiculous in his soaked robes, Aidan thought unhappily. He made his purchase of the bolts quickly, and retreated to huddle in the warmth of the fireplace for a moment. Firebead was there too, and the mage seemed pleased to receive his scroll from Aidan.  
  
"Ah, I am glad to see that age has not hardened your heart towards an old man such as myself. I'll take all of your identify scrolls - I have a great use for those types of scrolls. Here, allow me to cast a little spell on you. It will protect you from any evil you might meet tonight."  
  
Firebead muttered a quick incantation and Aidan felt the magical energies surrounding himself. Some kind of simple protection, no doubt he thought. The old mage also handed him another healing potion, which was a more welcome gift for Aidan. He added the small vial to the small bag on his belt where he stored all manner of fragile spell components and valuables. He glanced outside, where the rainfall had increased in volume. With a regretful sigh, he plunged outside in to the storm, escorted by Winthrop's hearty chuckle.  
  
Fuller's mood had worsened by the waiting, and he grunted and tossed a few coins for Aidan's trouble as the young mage returned the bolts to his friend. Aidan was heading towards the training hall to receive Obe's training when he heard a silent whistle from his side.  
  
He turned his head at the noise and saw that the bunkhouse's door was slightly ajar. Somebody obviously wished to speak to him he thought and stepped inside the small cottage. It was dark inside, but Aidan spotted a figure of a man some step away from him, standing silently. He opened his mouth to question the man, but the other beat him to it.  
  
"'Ere there. You're Gorion's little whelp, aren't ya? Yeah, you match the description. You don't look so dangerous to me."  
  
Whelp! Aidan was annoyed and felt his cheeks redden. What was this stranger being so insulting for?  
  
"And what business is that of yours?" He snapped back angrily, but felt icy dread in his bowels as he saw the glint of a blade in the other man's hand.  
  
"I'll make it my business if'n I please. Just thought I'd have me a look at you for myself, before I puts a blade down your gullet! Someone seems to think you're trouble, so I'm gonna use your head for a ticket out o' the gutter! I'm just a little street trash hood they say, but I'll show 'em!"  
  
The man lumbered forward and stabbed viciously with his dagger.  
  
In a panicked move, Aidan managed to dodge the man's thrust, but all of his training slipped from him at that moment. He couldn't remember the words to his spells, not a single one! He swung his staff at the man, trying to keep him at distance but the attacker easily dodged the wild blow and this time managed to nick Aidan's hand with his tiny blade.  
  
Focusing somewhat, Aidan saw the man a little more clearly. He seemed unstable, perhaps even drunk. Aidan swung his staff again, and this time hit the man with a glancing blow. His attacker grimaced in pain, and made several quick counter attacks.  
  
Aidan concentrated on dodging the attacks rather than fighting back, but as the man struck him again he realized that yelling for help (which he had been doing the whole time) might not save him in time.  
  
The new hit was a little deeper, a gash in Aidan's side but even though it stung he realized it was not terribly dangerous. And his attacker had lost his balance after his deep thrust. As the other man stumbled and attempted to correct himself, Aidan took a careful aim and swung a mighty blow. He missed his target which had been his assailant's hand.  
  
Instead, his staff connected with the other man's neck which snapped like a dry twig. Aidan fell to his knees in shock, holding his injured side as the lifeless eyes of his enemy watched him accusingly from the floor.  
  
The young wizard stumbled outside and saw a couple watchers and the old monk, Karan, running towards him.  
  
"I heard shouting, Aidan! Are you alright?"  
  
Aidan felt his voice tremble as he gasped an answer to his old teacher. " He's... He's dead, whoever he was. He lunged at me with a knife. Oh Karan, what is happening to this place?"  
  
The old monk's face was full of sorrow as he gazed upon Aidan's bloody robes. "It's not this place, child... It's you they're after. Gorion is waiting on the steps to the central library and wants you to go to him as soon as you have bought what you need at the Inn. Oh, Aidan, I have been your tutor for so many years and only in this moment have I come to doubt that my teachings have not been enough. Go to Gorion, child. It is safe for you here no longer..."  
  
Karan instructed the watchers to discreetly gather the body and not harry Aidan. He then took the young mage to the healer's house where the priest administered his wounds. After saying his farewell's to Karan Aidan decided to seek out Obe.  
  
"Combat training?" he thought. "Bring it on!" The coming journey seemed more dangerous by the moment.  
  
Obe the Illusionist and five other combat trainees besides Aidan had practiced their combat skills in the basement. The young wizard was feeling a little more sure of himself as he walked towards the inner grounds where he knew Gorion was waiting for him. Next time he would be attacked he wouldn't let terror get a grip! He had two potent spells, "Sleep" and "Armor" memorized at the moment and each would be very useful when fighting against most enemies. He might have escaped without injury if he had been able to cast his "Armor" spell in his first battle.  
  
"Hiya!"  
  
Aidan jumped at the sound and quickly turned to face it's origin.  
  
"It's me, Imoen." Said the young woman facing him, bemused expression on her face.  
  
Aidan felt a little shamed when he realized that he was holding his best friend at weapon point. He quickly lowered his staff and greeted her back. As quick of wit as she was, Imoen was also more than a little happy-go- lucky and thus resumed her earlier perky tone like the awkward moment hadn't even occurred.  
  
"I'm surprised that stuffy ol' Gorion let you away from your studies and chores. That ol' fiddle faddle. I snuck off too. Old Puffguts Winthrop was looking for me, but I've got all day to do his chores. You have time for a story today? No, I can tell you don't. What have ya been up to?"  
  
As the girl was delivering her rapid fire explanation, Aidan watched her with a fond smile on his face. Only slightly younger than himself, Imoen had always been his best friend. She was also a ward of Gorion, but spent most of her time under Winthrop helping "Old Puffguts" run his Inn. Imoen had quick fingers and endless curiosity, and had often gotten into trouble by snurching valuables from the visitors. This always angered Winthrop at first, but he couldn't stay angry at Imoen. No one could, for the girl had the prettiest smile Aidan had ever seen and could be charming as a snake when she wanted.  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot chat today, little one. My foster father wishes me to prepare for a journey, but will not say to where." He answered her.  
  
Imoen's cheery smiled changed into a mock pout.  
  
"Little one?" she asked feistily. "I'm not much younger than you, though you sure got tall fast. Relatively, anyway. A journey, eh? I never get to travel. Wish I could go with ya. Yep, I really wish I could. Yessir. Really do."  
  
She looked at Aidan with such hope that he couldn't help but to laugh out loud. He was the single person he knew who could resist her wiles.  
  
"There is no way you can come. Gorion would never allow it." he said to his friend shaking his head at her display of mock anger and resigned disappointment.  
  
"Oh I know. Old stick-in-the-mud that he his, all worried about nothing, I'm sure." She continued with her hyper style.  
  
"Better go now, 'cause you've got a long ways to travel... not... not that I would know, especially since I didn't peek at old Mr. G's private letters." Her hand went to her mouth as she realized what she had said.  
  
"No sir. Better go now, bye bye!" Imoen kissed Aidan to his cheek and ran off.  
  
Aidan couldn't but marvel at the girl's limitless energy and enthusiasm. She would be the person he'd miss most. Perhaps he might persuade Gorion to take her with them. But no, the old man would never allow it, seeing as they were in danger as it was. Remembering his earlier brush with death, Aidan's good mood was gone and he continued onward to the inner grounds where Gorion was most likely anxiously waiting. At least the rain was easing, he thought.  
  
His foster father was waiting for him at the steps of the library. Gorion was a handsome man even in his old age, and none could deny the power that radiated from his old frame. But while he was a powerful wizard and a wise sage, Gorion's kind eyes and pleasant smile displayed his kind nature. He had been a good parent to both Aidan and Imoen. He had raised them with love and what child vould ask for a better storyteller than a sage of Gorion's stature. The stories he had told them were a legion and Aidan had grown up yearning to be an adventuring wizard some day, just as Gorion had once been. One story he had never told, however, was that of Aidan's true parents. He had some information about his mother, who had known Gorion while she was still alive. She had hailed from Silverymoon and died of childbirth. Aidan had planned to visit the city someday to learn of his heritage.  
  
As he drew nearer, Aidan could see the worry lines on his foster father's face. He greeted Gorion and asked about the reason of their departure.  
  
"This is very unnerving, I know, but you must trust me." Came the reply.  
  
"It is very important that you pack your possessions so that we may leave Candlekeep immediately. Hurry, for there is no time to tarry! The keep is well protected, but not invulnerable."  
  
Aidan was puzzled, as Gorion didn't mention the attempt on his life. Hadn't Karan told him about it?  
  
"Please father, tell me where we will be going." He asked.  
  
Gorion's brow furrowed in thought. "Alas, I cannot, for I have not truly decided yet. All that is certain is that we will be far safer on the move. Perhaps the woods might offer some secluded security, or perhaps the city of Baldur's Gate would offer cover amidst its teaming throngs of people. I do not know where we shall end up, but I have a few friends here and there. Hmm...I will think on this."  
  
Having already readied himself, Aidan was more than willing to depart the keep.  
  
"I'm ready to go right now." He told his foster father with a brave smile.  
  
Gorion already had their equipment stocked in his backpack and they were ready to go. The raining had ceased and birds were singing. As they left the inner grounds, Aidan had the funny feeling that he'd never see the place again. He turned for a quick glance at the library, but the view to the inner grounds had already disappeared as they passed the archway into the gates. The young wizard sighed in resignation and followed his foster parent out of his childhood home.  
  
They had walked for hours and the darkness was already starting to fall. Gorion was chatting to Aidan while they pressed onwards toward the Friendly Arms Inn where Gorion had told him friends would be waiting. "Let's hurry child! The night can only get worse so we must find shelter soon. Don't worry, I will explain everything as soon as there is time." The rain was starting again, and Aidan was feeling none too great. His feet, unused to the exercise, were sore and his mood was wearing down. He missed his bed, his cozy room, the warmth of a good fireplace and the mug of mulled wine that Winthrop knew how to do so well.  
  
Suddenly, he felt Gorion's hand on his chest and saw his foster father stop dead on his tracks. Too late, he heard the inhumanly heavy footfalls and jingle of heavy armor in front. Several dark figures, a few of them over three meters tall loomed in front of them!  
  
"Wait! There is something wrong. We are in an ambush. Prepare yourself!" He had never heard this note in Gorion's voice. It sounded resigned, yet cold and lethal.  
  
Aidan felt his knees quiver as he saw the leading figure walk slowly forward. It was a very tall, heavy set man in a black full plate armor that was hideously adorned with the symbols of death. His helmet had been built into the likeness of a skull, and Aidan could swear he saw two yellowish glowing eyes watch him from it's depths. Two monstrous ogres and a smaller figure in black full plate were also present, he realized as he saw the rest of the figures more clearly. The dark fiend leading the group walked forward and addressed Gorion in a deep and menacing voice.  
  
"You're perceptive for an old man. You know why I'm here. Hand over your ward and no one will be hurt. If you resist it shall be a waste of your life."  
  
Aidan felt sick to his stomach. It couldn't be! These nightmarish figures were after him! He tried to remember the words to the "Sleep" spell, but his mind was working overtime trying not to faint in terror.  
  
Gorion, however, was showing no fear despite the grim ultimatum. "You're a fool if you believe I would trust your benevolence." he replied to the dark figure.  
  
Aidan felt bewildered. Did Gorion know the dark fiend?  
  
"Step aside and you and your lackeys will be unhurt." Gorion continued, his voice cold and lethal.  
  
"I'm sorry that you feel that way old man." The dark figure remarked in his terrible voice and raised a massive two-handed sword.  
  
At the same time the smaller figure started chanting with a soft, female voice. The ogres bellowed loud battle cries and lumbered forward raising their massive morning stars to strike. Gorion wasn't even fazed at this, and unleashed his magic to kill for the first time in Aidan's sight. A crackling bolt of lightning flew from his out stretched hands and tore a blackened hole straight through the chest of the first ogre. It fell down on it's face without a sound, already dead.  
  
The other slowed down slightly, unsure of itself. Aidan felt pain coursing through his hand, and saw that the dark fiend's female companion had cast her spell at him. He didn't know what the effect was supposed to have been but since he was alive Aidan was certain it had failed somehow. Perhaps Firebead's protection spell had been useful, after all. The dark armored figure was advancing towards Gorion and the other ogre hesitated no longer.  
  
"Run child, get out of here!" Gorion yelled at him, and Aidan, hurt and lightheaded from his fear and wound ran off into the uncaring night.  
  
Gorion was sure of it now: This would be his death. He unleashed five magical missiles to the remaining ogre, killing it where it stood and ending the beast's clumsy chase of Aidan right there.  
  
Aidan.  
  
The child who had grown in to a man.  
  
His child and yet not.  
  
Gorion saw his nemesis in front of him. "My executioner." he thought grimly. With a defiant yell he unleashed yet another barrage of missiles against his dark foe. Gorion's assailant grunted in anger as the deadly magic pierced his formidable armor without effort. With practiced ease he brought down his massive blade, intending to split the old sage from head to toe.  
  
But Gorion was no stranger to melee combat. He was an old adventurer and dodged this assault. Too close and having no applicable spells, he struck with his dagger, aiming for the face of his opponent. This move, a brazen close assault inside the striking range of his massive weapon caught the dark figure by surprise.  
  
But it didn't make any difference nor did it hurt him. He swiveled his upper torso and caught Gorion's dagger with his shoulder armor. Striking the metal armor with a clang, the dagger was twisted from Gorion's hand. Still too close to use his huge blade, the figure instead struck with his massive armored fist.  
  
Gorion nearly lost his consciousness as he spun around. Spitting teeth and bloody spittle to the ground, he struggled to rise. Blood flowed into his eyes as he unleashed another lightning bolt against his attacker. The magical strike hit a tree, making it burst into bright flames.  
  
His enemy wasn't where he had been. Too late, Gorion tried to turn around. He felt terrible, burning pain as the massive blade of his enemy entered his back. No longer feeling his feet, the old sage prayed Mystra's blessing over his foster child. He heard words, the words of his enemy, but saw the face of his goddess. Gorion's long journey on Faerun had come to an end while another's was just beginning.  
  
He smiled in spite of his pain.  
  
Oblivion. 


	2. CH2 - With friends like these

Cursed Heritage 1 - The Dark Half  
  
Chapter 2 - With friends like these  
  
It was a cruel morning for Aidan.  
  
The young wizard had ran blindly into the night and kept on running until he dropped from exhaustion. He felt the chill of the dawn through his wet clothes, and dug the warmer travel cloak from his bag to guard against the cold. He had heard Gorion's last scream, and the silence after that. He was certain his foster father was dead.  
  
Aidan had finally collapsed into a bush and spent the rest of the night fearfully hiding from the unknown attackers. He felt a little braver now that the darkness had passed and rose from the thicket. His robe was dirty and torn, and he felt sore all over. Picking his staff, Aidan saw that he wasn't far from the road. Where to go now? Candlekeep was out of question. Not only was it most likely infiltrated by his unknown enemies, but it was run by the most officious bureaucrat in the Realms, Ulraunt, the keeper of the tomes. Now that Gorion was gone, even Tethtoril couldn't let Aidan in without the required fee, which he certainly didn't have.  
  
Aidan felt a lump forming in his throat. He was truly alone now, and without any allies or friends it would certainly be only a matter of time until that dark fiend caught up with him.  
  
"Aidan!"  
  
Somebody called his name! He spun around in shock even as he recognized the voice. Imoen! And Imoen it certainly was, dressed for outdoors and carrying a short bow and a quiver of wicked arrows. She took off her hood letting her red hair fall free and looked at him, her eyes filled with sorrow.  
  
"Sorry I followed ya, but I never get out of Candlekeep and those monks are such a bore. Never any decent coin in their pockets neither." She began, trying to keep up her normally cheerful voice. She didn't succeed, and tears filled her eyes.  
  
"I...I saw Gorion, and I am SO sorry! Kinda figured something bad might happen to you out here."  
  
Despite the circumstances, Aidan was very glad to see her.  
  
"How could you have known? Gorion did not even tell me." He asked her, knowing the answer already.  
  
"I... accidentally... read a letter on his desk the other day. Can't remember exactly what it said, but he might still have... it might be on his... his body." Her voice nearly breaking, she struggled to contriol herself.  
  
"Anyway, I'm not gonna let you wander around out here all alone. Never let a friend down, no sir! Stick with you until you say otherwise, I will!" there was fierce conviction in her voice, which was certainly new. Aidan knew instinctively, that he would find no better companion than Imoen, his childhood friend.  
  
Wiping the sudden tears from his own eyes he smiled brokenly at her. "Come on, Im. Let's go find our foster father."  
  
Aidan knew that they would have to move quickly because Gorion's murderers might still be around. Imoen had given him some items, all of which were magical! Couple of magical potions similar to the one he already had, and a small bronze wand with a purple gem on top. He knew that item, for it had belonged to Gorion. His foster father had given it to Winthrop who had a fascination for anything magical. The wand, Imoen explained, could unleash a single magical missile using a command word "Pthafgh". She had apparently snurched the wand from under Winthrop's watchful eye in preparation for this trip. While Aidan didn't normally think highly of theft, he embraced his friend for this gift. It would certainly improve his chances in battle. They continued carefully forward, using primitive sign language and not speaking a single word. Aidan's path was quite easy to follow, and he couldn't fathom why the unknown attackers hadn't tracked him down. Divine providence? Aidan wasn't very religious, but he could think of no better cause for being alive.  
  
The outcropping was much the same in daylight, save that some of the trees had burned down and there were three bodies present. Two were massive ogre carcasses, the third broken form was the white robed body of Gorion, their foster parent. Aidan felt tears flowing freely down his cheeks as he knelt and kissed Gorions cold forehead. His heart constricted as he gently whispered a prayer for Mystra, a goddess of magic he knew Gorion had venerated. His foster father would have appreciated the gesture. Behind him, he could hear Imoen softly weeping. Swallowing with some difficulty, he gently searched Gorion's body. Aidan gathered what money Gorion had had, and the scroll Imoen had surely meant. He begun to read it with some difficulty, for it had been spattered with blood. The handwriting wasn't Gorion's but it was strong and clear:  
  
"My friend Gorion,  
  
Please forgive the abruptness with which I now write, but time is short and there is much to be done. What we have long feared may soon come to pass, though not in the manner foretold, and certainly not in the proper time frame. As we both know, forecasting these events has proved increasingly difficult, leaving little option other than a leap of faith. We have done what we can for those in thy care, but the time nears when we must step back and let matters take what course they will. We have, perhaps, been a touch too sheltering to this point.  
  
Despite my desire to remain neutral in this matter, I could not, in good conscience, let events proceed without some measure of warning. The other side will move very soon, and I urge thee to leave Candlekeep this very night, if possible. The darkness may seem equally threatening, but a moving target is much harder to hit, regardless of how sparse the cover. A fighting chance is all that can be asked for at this point  
  
Should anything go awry, do not hesitate to seek aid from travelers along the way. I do not need to remind thee that it is a dangerous land, even without our current concerns, and a party is stronger than an individual in all respects. Should additional assistance be required, I understand that Jaheira and Khalid are currently at the Friendly Arm Inn. They know little of what has passed, but they are ever thy friends and will no doubt help however they can.  
  
Luck be with us all.  
  
I'm getting too old for this.  
  
E"  
  
Who this "E." was, Aidan had no idea. He knew that Gorion had been friend's with many people, powerful wizards and heroes even, but he didn't connect the initial to any of them. Imoen didn't have any clue either. Somberly, they fixed Gorion's body as best they could. Even though it was distasteful, Aidan and Imoen searched through the ogres' bags and purses. They found some little treasure, a sparkling green gem and a silver necklace from the fallen brutes. They terrified Aidan even when dead. There being nothing else to be done, the two orphaned companions set out towards their only sensible destination: The Friendly Arm Inn. Perhaps Gorion's friends, these Khalid and Jaheira would provide some clue regarding their future.  
  
Aidan led the way, Imoen coming behind him with her bow ready. She had picked up Gorion's dagger from where it had fallen. It was her only melee weapon. The road loomed ahead, and the companions began to walk it eastward. It wasn't long until they saw a man walking to meet them. Even from the distance, Aidan saw that it wasn't his father's murderer for the man was grossly fat and his clothes were made from rich, colorful silk. He stopped to wait for the two companions and despite his desperate circumstances and fresh paranoia against strangers Aidan remembered his manners. He greeted the man graciously.  
  
"Well, a busy day for me today indeed." He remarked in a friendly, yet wary voice.  
  
"Strange noises throughout the night, and now a plethora of people strolling about the wood. You do look a touch more hospitable than the last two I met though."  
  
Icy terror filled Aidan's stomach. Had this man met his attackers?  
  
"Well met, stranger. I am called Kolssed." The man finished, looking at them warily.  
  
"Could you help me?" Aidan decided to ask for help. "My foster father and I were attacked last eve, and now I'm not sure where to go."  
  
The man visibly eased, and offered his sympathies to the companions. "The carnage to the north must be the aftermath of your little skirmish then. I am most assuredly sorry about your predicament, though there be little I can do for you. I've nothing of serviceable value to impart, except common sense and a few directions."  
  
The man looked genuinely sorry, and continued still. "A ways east of here you should find a crossroads. North of there is the Friendly Arm Inn, and south is the town of Beregost. Both can offer shelter, though rates at the Friendly Arm are likely better. It is a friendlier atmosphere for the young adventurer as well. Staying close to the roads will make your journey safer, but that will depend on where you are heading as well. I cannot accompany you, though there were a pair of travelers not far up the road. They might offer assistance, but I would be wary of the cost. I didn't like the look of them, myself."  
  
Aidan thanked the man, and he continued past them, wishing the two comrades the best of luck. Aidan was unsure of whether the two suspicious figures Kolssed had mentioned were dangerous or perhaps even Gorion's murderers, but he knew he had to pass them. He and Imoen decided to skirt along the edge of the road, and spy them from the distance. If they were dangerous, they could go around them by a mile if necessary. Aidan once again took the lead as they pressed into the thicket. It was certainly slow going, as the ground and undergrowth were soggy and wet from the yesterday's rain. Suddenly, both at the same time, Aidan and Imoen stopped. They heard a feral snarl and the noise of somebody or something crashing through the foliage towards them Aidan kept his staff at the ready and steeled his nerves.  
  
It happened very quickly. A dark, shaggy creature the size of a large dog leapt at them. As Aidan raised his staff, there was a twang of a bowstring and the creature fell, Imoen's shaft embedded in it's chest. It let out a shrill death scream, and then was still. They sidled in for a closer look, and Aidan recognized the beast. It was a gibberling, a creature normally encountered in packs. They attacked anything that moved mindlessly and could devastate the countryside if present in great numbers. Individually, they weren't considered a great threat. Having only weak claws and jaws and their mindless ferocity, they were often slaughtered by the hundreds by any credible militia. Aidan recalled Hull and Fuller trading stories about their gibberling hunting expeditions. And this one was extremely thin and debilitated, Aidan guessed it had been suffering from a weakening disease common to gibberlings. The wretch didn't carry anything, so Aidan merely congratulated Imoen for the fine shot, never realizing that this was the first time she had killed. Not that Imoen minded. Despite being a gentle soul, she glowed in Aidan's praise and determined to improve her skills as an archer.  
  
The two friends pressed onwards, encouraged from their first victory against a "ferocious" beast. Aidan slowly drew his new wand as he saw the crossroads ahead. They watched from behind the trees as two figures were obviously engaged in some form of argument at the road. One was tall and thin, dressed in bright green with wild brown hair flapping madly in the wind. The other was short, most likely a halfling or a gnome. It had a bared sword in it's hand and was shaking it's fist at the taller figure. They were shouting to each other loudly, but Aidan couldn't make sense of the words. Neither of them looked anything like Gorion's murderers and the companions decided to greet them. Aidan tucked his wand up his sleeve, ready for use in case of ambush. As they neared the scene of the argument, Aidan began to wonder if this idea had been a good one after all. The taller figure was a human, possibly some kind of wizard. He had wild eyes, wilder hair and a heavily tattooed face. He was yelling obscenities mixed with nonsensical ranting at his smaller opponent, who was a halfling. The most dangerous halfling Aidan had ever seen. This one had a wicked scar on his face and a nasty sneer that would have frightened a rabid dog. He was dressed in studded leather armor and carried a short nasty blade in his hand. Like his taller compatriot, he was cussing and ranting. Suddenly the arguing strangers hushed up, glanced at each other and turned around appraising the nearing companions. There was a moment of awkward silence, after which Aidan offered nervous greetings to the taller, tattooed man.  
  
"A child wandering the wilderness? Surely you must be none too bright to be traveling these roads." He remarked in his weird, whiney voice to his short companion.  
  
"And ye look a bit scuffed, too. A fine pair of troubles all your own." The thuggish halfling replied grinning maliciously to the man in green.  
  
"Indeed. I can offer you healing potions, if you wish, as a token of good will." The robed man continued, actually displaying two potions."  
  
Aidan hesitated for a moment. " I'd be grateful for any assistance." He replied after a moment of thought. He could examine them later, he rationalized as he accepted the green-robed man's offered vials.  
  
"Nothing to fear from these simple potions, and I'll not even hold you in debt, though your conscience knows otherwise." The tattoo-face glibly explained and shot a glance at his short comrade.  
  
"Just like all good people." The halfing smiled nastily.  
  
"Perhaps as payment you would go with us to Nashkel. It is a troubled area and we mean to investigate some disturbing rumors surrounding the local mine. Some acquaintances are very concerned about the iron shortage. Specifically, where to lay blame in the matter. You would be useful, though I'll not hold you to it. We are to meet the mayor of the town, a man named Berrun Ghastkill, I believe." The tall man continued.  
  
"Your conscience be your guide." The halfling suggested.  
  
Aidan shot a glance at Imoen, who had followed the conversation from further away. She gave him a small nod. "At least until Friendly Arms", Aidan thought. These two looked dangerous, but if it was a danger directed against his enemies, Aidan had no problem.  
  
"I would join with you, but I must meet someone first. Perhaps you will go with me?" Aidan smiled at them disarmingly.  
  
A pair of dissatisfied scowls was their response. He steeled himself for a violent counter reaction, but the tall man simply acquiesced glumly. "We've precious little time, but it's best to travel accompanied."  
  
The halfling glanced darkly at them. "Aye, we'll go wit ye. Ye owe us fer our time though."  
  
Aidan and Imoen introduced themselves to their new companions, who did likewise. The taller man declared himself to be Xzar, a master wizard. Aidan wasn't so sure of that, the man seemed clearly unbalanced but was he a mage of power? That remained to be seen. His halfling companion offered up Montaron as a name, nothing else. He seemed even more dangerous than Xzar, and kept his blade bared constantly. Still, Aidan was glad to have their company. Who knew what dangers were awaiting them along the way to Friendly Arms?  
  
Aidan's decision was rewarded soon after as a lone wolf attacked them without a warning. Luckily Imoen saw the danger before it managed to ambush them and wounded the animal with an arrow. It went straight for Xzar who waved his dagger like a madman, shouting something about "death" and the "destruction of worlds". Luckily for his mad companion, Montaron pierced the wolf's flank with his blade as it leaped for Xzar's throat. Howling in pain, the beast turned to face it's assailant, only to get a magic missile from Aidan's wand into the wound made by the halfiling's blade. The wolf took a few stumbling steps, whimpered, and fell to ground. Aidan and Imoen sighed in relief, Montaron cleaned his blade and Xzar attacked the already dead wolf with madman's ferocity. It took both Montaron and Aidan to calm him down.  
  
They travelled north the next few hours, mostly in silence. Imoen tried to start converstions with both of their new "friends", but she failed miserably. Montaron answered only in short grunts while Xzar's nonsensical babbling only served to confuse. The wizard was clearly out of his mind, and both Aidan and Imoen felt the unease common when one is forced to be around unrestrained maniacs. Furthermore, Aidan noticed that Montaron and Xzar seemed to hate each other. Each and every time they spoke to each other, both ended up threatening bodily violence to one another. Only when one of them (usually Montaron) reminded the other about their employer, did the threat of bloodshed pass. Who would hire such thugs and maniacs, Aidan didn't know. The dynamic duo was just heating for another argument when Imoen whistled softly. Everyone looked, and saw that an old man was standing around the large stone way marker positioned at another crossroads. As the flamboyantly dressed stranger saw them, he began to walk straight towards them.  
  
The stranger had a flowing white beard, and was dressed in red. He had fine robes, a fur trimmed cloak and a wide brimmed pointy hat. In fact, he looked like the archetypal wise old wizard. In his hand he held a fine staff, in the other a long pipe that was still smoking. The old man's eyes flashed cunningly as he appraised the companions.  
  
"Ho there wanderer. Stay thy course a moment to indulge an old man. It's been nigh unto a tenday since I've seen a soul walking this road, and I've been without decent conversation since. Traveling nowadays appears to be the domain of either the desperate or the deranged; If thou woulds't pardon my intrusion, might I inquire which pertains to thee?"  
  
Aidan saw the old man's sharp eyes see straight through him and for some odd reason knew that the stranger knew all about him.  
  
"Not to imply anything, but how do you measure up to your own standards? Pestering strangers about their mental state doesn't seem all that well adjusted to me." Aidan snapped back, somewhat defensively. He regretted his words straight away, but was relieved when he saw that the strange old man hadn't taken any offense.  
  
"Point well taken, and thou hast answered my query most adequately." He nodded at Aidan and continued,  
  
"I shall think of thee as determined instead. I shall trouble thee no more, as thou art more than capable of the task at hand. North is the Friendly Arm Inn, where I am certain thou shalt find trustworthy friends awaiting. I have said too much and taken too much time from thee. Fare thee well."  
  
The stranger then walked past them and disappeared along the west road. Aidan glanced at his companions, and was surprised to see them both looking very pale. Xzar seemed actually frightened and Montaron was trying to compose himself. Why the old man had had such an effect on his erstwhile traveling companions, Aidan couldn't even begin to guess.  
  
The group continued onward past the huge rock which served as a signpost. They took the north road which led to the Friendly Arms Inn. Aidan had heard some stories about the place, mainly that it had been a citadel of evil captured by adventuring party who had converted it into a inn. The young wizard shivered despite the warm weather. His life had changed so abruptly with Gorion's death and it felt like he was a piece of debris still falling after a massive explosion. Where or when he would land, Aidan had no idea.  
  
"The light! The LIGHT!"  
  
Aidan jumped and nearly dropped his staff. He whirled around and saw Xzar hiding his eyes as if in pain. Imoen was watching the spectacle trying to suppress her giggling and Montaron looked disgusted. After some waiting Xzar was composed again and ready to continue on, but Aidan felt worse than ever. What hope would he have to even survive in his dangerous new situation if even his companions were lunatics.  
  
It was Imoen's sharp eyes again, who alerted them to possible danger. Someone was approaching. It was a man, wearing what seemed to be hunting clothes and a long bow. Aidan relaxed. Perhaps this hunter would advise them a little. He stepped forward with a carefully open smile on his face and greeted the man, who introduced himself as Aoln.  
  
"If ye don't mind, please try to keep your voices down. There be beasties about with better hearing than we." The man must have heard Xzar's previous mad episode, Aidan realized ashamedly.  
  
"What should I be wary of in this area?" He asked the man, thinking that the he looked like an experienced hunter.  
  
"'Round here? I wouldn't worry yourself too much, unless you're brainless and charge everything you see." Aidan couldn't help but to wince, thinking of Xzar.  
  
"Mostly gibberlings, but they aren't too much of a hassle. A fair bow and good sword-arm could handle one, maybe two. More with mage or cleric backup. Wolves have become a bit more predatory lately. I think it's because more people are hunting for their food, seein' as how the iron shortage took away their normal livelihoods. A hungry wolf is a nasty thing, and I wouldn't travel without a group if I were you." With that, Aoln nodded to him and walked past them.  
  
Again with the iron shortage. Aidan wondered how bad it really was, and what was behind it. He would most likely soon find out.  
  
Some hours later, after the darkness had long since fallen over the travelers, they saw a massive fortress looming ahead. It was the Friendly Arms Inn and Aidan, whose feet were sore yearned to rent a room and sleep for a year. The two guards on the gate stopped them and briefly asked about their business to the inn. There was no entry fee, only a suggestion to behave "or else". Not looking to cause trouble anyway, Aidan led his small group inside. The courtyard was empty as the time pushing close to one at night. Yet, the inn seemed alive, for they heard loud music and sounds of merriment wafting from the windows of the keep. Eagerly pushing forward, Aidan leaped at the stairs only to run straight into a stranger who was rapidly coming them down. Red faced Aidan started to stammer an apology, but his words caught in his throat as he saw the man more clearly. He was perhaps in his early thirties, mean and nasty looking and was appraising Aidan with a startlingly cold stare.  
  
Then he started speaking in a friendly voice. "Hi friend. I've not seen you here before today. What brings you to the Friendly Arm?"  
  
Despite the man's conversational tone, Aidan didn't trust him in the least. "I am here to meet some friends." Hoping that this would deter any villainous intents the stranger had, Aidan was surprised by his next words.  
  
"Oh, you must be whom I am to meet then. I will take you to your friends, but first I should be sure you are the correct person. Is your name Aidan?"  
  
Aidan saw a dangerous glint in the strangers eye and was certain that he was lying. "Sorry, but no." He replied and started to push past the creepy man. "I don't think you're the person I'm supposed to meet."  
  
The stranger scowled and roughly pushed Aidan backwards sending him into Montaron and caused them to stuble down the stairs.  
  
"Really? I would beg to differ. You fit the description, so I think it would be safe to assume you are the one I seek. Don't move. I have something for you." He snarled and started spell casting.  
  
Imoen acted first and shot a quick arrow at the Mage. She hit him in the shoulder and disrupted his spell, causing it to fizzle harmlessly. As the man struggled to begin the casting of another enchantment, Xzar and Montaron fell upon him, stabbing with their blades. Xzar's dagger embedded itself in the Mage's chest and Montaron sliced his gut open. All three fell in a tangle down the stairs. The guards were running towards them, and demanded that weapons were to be lowered. A stable boy had seen the whole thing, however, and according to the rough frontier law the inn lived under the companions were cleared of any responsibility. Aidan knelt by the body of their attacker, and grabbed his spell book. Somebody grabbed his arm, and Aidan saw it was Xzar.  
  
"Whelp! I demand to have that tome!" his face was so twisted with rage that Aidan jumped back in alarm.  
  
But he didn't wish to relinquish his prize, as another spell book obviously would speed his magical arts forward. After some more shouting, they agreed to share the tome in interest of peace, but Aidan was determined to study it even that night.  
  
As they prepared to go inside, Imoen handed him a note without saying a word, merely pointing at the corpse that was currently being carried away. Aidan rolled it open and read the text in a state of growing shock.  
  
"BOUNTY NOTICE  
  
Be it known to all those of evil intent, that a bounty has been placed upon the head of  
  
AIDAN the foster child of Gorion.  
  
Last seen in the area of Candlekeep, this person is to be killed in quick order.  
  
Those returning with proof of the deed shall receive no less than two hundred coins of gold.  
  
As always, any that reveal these plans to the forces of law shall join the target in their fate."  
  
No doubt the notice had been given by the same people who had already murdered Gorion. Aidan felt sick. Who could want him dead? And for what purpose? Who would pay 200 gold for the death of a single unimportant youth out of Candlekeep? He stashed the note deep in his pockets, determined to keep it from being seen by Xzar or Montaron. He wasn't sure if it was wise tempt those two with a promise of 200 gold. Following his friends, Aidan stepped inside.  
  
The inn was noisy and filled with patrons even at this late hour. There were some hushed conversations and dark looks shot their way, but mostly they were ignored. Aidan spied Imoen chatting with the bartender, a small wizened gnome in robes. Montaron and Xzar were trying to get rooms. Aidan spotted a woman approaching him, and greeted her warily.  
  
"Welcome to the Friendly Arm Inn. Looks like you had a rough journey." She said with a sympathetic look.  
  
"Yes, the roads were crazy. Who are you, anyway?" Aidan said a little rougher than he had meant.  
  
The woman didn't seem offended however. "My name is Nessie. The Mirrorshades hired me to work at the Inn almost five years ago and now I wouldn't leave it for the life of me. It's wonderful here, with new faces passing through every day."  
  
In response to Aidan's question about the Mirrorshade's she replied: "Oh, Bentley and Gellana. They run the place. Bentley's behind the bar, there, and you can usually find Gellana in the temple. I'm usually here, waiting tables and making sure everything stays nice and clean."  
  
Aidan wondered if the gnomish husband and wife team was a part of the adventuring party which had originally conquered the place.  
  
"So who are the new faces here, now?" he asked, hoping to gain a possible clue on both Gorion's friends and his attacker.  
  
Nessie didn't disappoint him. "With the roads being what they are right now, there aren't too many faces around here that are new anymore. Unshey's been taking this time to write a new book, and Khalid and Jaheira have been waiting anxiously in the corner over there, sleeping in shifts to make sure they don't miss whoever it is they're waiting for..."  
  
Khalid and Jaheira! Aidan's face lighted up with hope and he tried to spot them in the crowd while Nessie continued.  
  
"Who else? Let's see, Landrin's on the top floor, drinking up a storm, and then there was... well, Tarnesh..."  
  
She looked at Aidan. "I'm really sorry he caused you trouble--he was all wit and charm until he heard that there were visitors at the gate... We don't allow any fighting here. We have very strict rules about that sort of thing but the guards say he jumped out of the shadows at you and there was nothing you could do..."  
  
Aidan was already anxious to finish this conversation and start looking for Khalid and Jaheira.  
  
"That's really about it. Everyone else has been here for the past two months, at least. We're so full that there's even been talk of letting people throw down their bedrolls in the temple."  
  
He smiled at Nessie in friendly way and thanked her. Trying to spot his foster fathers' friends, he pushed towards the corner where Nessie had indicated he would find them.  
  
Aidan found them very quickly, sitting in the corner. Two decidedly elfish looking people, a man and a woman. They were talking to each other, but hushed up when they saw Aidan staring at them. The woman rose up rather hastily, and walked straight to Aidan while the man followed close behind. As she came closer, Aidan saw that she was not an elf. A half-elf rather, someone with both elven and human blood in her veins. She was quite beautiful in a exotic way, well built and athletic. Her male companion who was dressed in chain male armor trailed behind her. He seemed to be a half- elf like his female companion, and wore a worried expression on his face as he scanned the crowd behind Aidan. The female turned to face the male, who shook his head at her with a sad look on his face. The woman turned to face Aidan again and offered greetings.  
  
"Greetings. You... you look familiar, though it's not your looks. I am not sure what I expected, but I believe you are Gorion's child."  
  
Aidan's eyes widened at her matter of fact tone.  
  
"I am Jaheira; this is Khalid." She continued, pointing at the her companion.  
  
"G-good to know you." Khalid stammered in a somewhat squeaky voice that somehow didn't fit his image as an apparent warrior.  
  
"We are old friends of your adopted father." Jaheira continued.  
  
"He is not with you? I must assume the worst; he would not permit his only child to wander without his accompaniment." She glanced at Khalid with a grief-stricken face.  
  
He agreed sadly, "If. if he has passed, we share your loss."  
  
They both listened silently as Aidan told what had happened.  
  
"Gorion often said that he worried for your safety, even at the expense of his own. He also wished that Khalid and I would become your guardians, if he should ever meet an untimely end." Jaheira said after Aidan had finished.  
  
Thinking for a moment, she continued, "However, you are much older now, and the choice of your companions should be your own."  
  
This again got Khalid's stammering agreement, "We could t-travel with you until you get settled; help you find your l-lot in life." he suggested.  
  
Jaheira nodded at him and continued. "It would be a fitting last service to Gorion, though we should first go to Nashkel."  
  
Xzar and Montaron had sidled near, and their eyes narrowed in suspicion as they heard this.  
  
Jaheira glanced at them. "Khalid and I. look into local concerns, and there are rumors of strange things happening at the mine. No doubt you have heard of the iron shortage?"  
  
Aidan nodded.  
  
"You would do well to help us. It affects everyone, including you. We are to meet the mayor of the town, Berrun Ghastkill."  
  
Xzar scowled and Montaron looked at Khalid murderously. Aidan wondered at their reaction.  
  
"I'm already going to Nashkel. My current companions wish to visit there as well." He replied to her, pointing at the Mage and halfling.  
  
Jaheira sneered in contempt at Xzar and turned back to Aidan. "Indeed? Interesting. In that case I think we should definitely travel as one. You can never be too careful about the dangers of the open road."  
  
She paused, turned to coldly look upon Xzar and Montaron and finished, "Wherever they may spring from." 


	3. CH3 - False impressions

Cursed Heritage 1 - The Dark Half  
  
Chapter 3 - False impressions  
  
The sound of birds singing woke her up.  
  
Jaheira rose from her bed, and left her husband's side to watch the sunrise from the window. The Friendly Arms Inn had large windows in it's topmost rooms, and Jaheira sat down on the pane and sniffed the fragrant morning air.  
  
Gorion was dead.  
  
She felt the cold anger from last night again rising and curled her hands into fists.  
  
No.  
  
She controlled herself once again, and sighed. Wiping the sudden moistness from her eyes, Jaheira watched her sleeping husband, Khalid. The other half- elf was still soundly asleep, snoring gently as usual.  
  
She began to dress up, thinking of her coming mission. "Better make that two missions." She corrected herself, pulling her deerskin pants on. She thought of the old sage's foster child.  
  
Aidan, the boy was called.  
  
Jaheria snorted disdainfully.  
  
The young mageling seemed timid and unsure of himself, showing none of Gorion's leadership abilities and formidable intelligence. She promised herself that she would find Gorion's killer and make him pay dearly.  
  
"Time to rise, my love." she whispered in Khalid's ear, waking him up.  
  
There was much to be done, she mused. Those two brigands Aidan had dredged up, for example. Jaheira was pretty certain she knew what those ruffians were all about. She had seen their ilk before, and knew how to handle them.  
  
She grinned fiercely.  
  
Perhaps some good would follow from this disastrous rendezvous after all.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Aidan woke with a start. Someone was loudly banging on his door.  
  
He jumped out of his bed, suddenly bewildered. Where in the Abyss was he?  
  
The he heard Jaheira's demanding voice and a final loud bang. It all came back to him, the flight from Candlekeep, Gorion's death.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute!" he yelled through the door.  
  
Aidan sat back down on his bed, feeling awful.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Some ten minutes later, Aidan came to the main hall of the inn. He saw that his companions were sitting in a long table, having a rather loud argument. Feeling hardly better from the commotion, the young wizard sat down next to Imoen feeling rather downcast.  
  
"I will not be mocked thy most slanderous harlot!" Xzar yelled at Jaheira so pale from fury that his black tattoos seemed to leap from his face. Khalid looked dazed and unsure of what to do, whereas Jaheira herself seemed ready to tear the wizard into little pieces.  
  
She seemed ready to launch into a tirade, when she spotted Aidan.  
  
"Ah, awake I see." she remarked in a rather cold tone.  
  
Khalid seemed uncomfortable and Imoen was biting her tongue as hard as she could trying not to launch into her friends' defense. Montaron looked bored and Xzar had settled down.  
  
Aidan sighed and picked up his bag from the floor, following the others as Jaheira led them outside.  
  
*-*-*  
  
From the start it seemed clear the group had a new leader to guide it.  
  
Jaheira set the course which the others meekly (Aidan, Khalid and Imoen) or less-than-meekly (Montaron and Xzar) followed. The tattooed man and halfling particularly bristled under Jaheira's harsh orders. To Aidan, at least, it seemed that serious conflict was on the horizon.  
  
"Hey there, you're new here, aren't you? Could I trouble you a moment?"  
  
Aidan started, and turned to see a young buxom wench addressing him. She was provocatively dressed and wore a short sword on one rounded hip. Aidan stared a moment with his mouth agape, then realized his embarrassment and turned beet red to the woman's great amusement.  
  
Imoen scowled at the grinning source of Aidan's sudden discomfort.  
  
"Certainly, m'lady. Speak your mind." Aidan managed to reply, hoping his good manners and charming smile would rescue him.  
  
The woman wasn't impressed.  
  
"Such manners!" she rolled her eyes. "Well, I need a gruff hand for this task, so keep your "please and thank you" garbage for the nobles. I was robbed blind by some hobgoblins within sight of this very Inn's walls and I need you to return the favor." She said with a nasty glint in her large eyes.  
  
"They took my ring, and that's all I want back. Will you do it?" She looked at Aidan's eyes from under her long, sooty lashes.  
  
"What is in this for me. us?" Somebody interjected and Aidan was roughly pushed aside.  
  
Montaron. The greedy little thug was crudely eyeing the ample "assets" of the twice as tall human woman.  
  
"Hmm?" the wench wasn't impressed at the halfling's crudeness.  
  
"Nothing. I have no. gold. to give you." She flashed a smile towards the young wizard again.  
  
"I was just robbed, remember? You'll be doing it out of the goodness of your heart." She pushed past the leering Montaron towards Aidan.  
  
"WE will do this for you." Jaheira interrupted, with a disgusted scowl on her face.  
  
All the seductiveness vanished from the woman's face.  
  
"I thank you. The creatures were just north of the Inn. I swear I could almost see them from the upper rooms. Bring my ring back here when you get it. You'll know it when you see it. It's a flamedance ring, and very striking." She flashed a quick smile at Aidan and walked in one of the house at the courtyard.  
  
The companions readied their equipment, and Aidan saw that they were better equipped this time. Montaron had bought a small round shield, and Imoen wore a leather armor vest over her clothes. She seemed to have stocked up her arrows, too.  
  
Jaheira was similarly armored in leather, and wore a quarter staff like Aidan. Khalid wore chain mail, and completed his battle garb with a helmet and a triangular medium shield. On his left hip rested a long sword in it's sheath.  
  
Jaheira also gave Imoen and Aidan some final advice.  
  
"Remember, the hobgoblins are large bullies, as big and strong as a human male. You said you have fought off attacking gibberlings and wolves. Good." Imoen glowed in her praise, but Aidan thought he heard a slightly derisive note in Jaheira's voice.  
  
"This is different, though. These humanoids will be armed and might even have bows. Spare your magic for emergencies, Aidan." She looked straight at him.  
  
"I am a follower of Silvanus, a druid you might say." She continued.  
  
"Thus I will be able to heal some of our wounds and hinder our enemies. Imoen, be careful with your arrows and Aidan," She looked at him in the eye.  
  
"Stay out of the front lines."  
  
*-*-*  
  
The companions advanced carefully in the forest, with Jaheira and Montaron further ahead scouting. Aidan felt prepared. Xzar had bragged to him earlier that he was now invulnerable to physical harm. Aidan had noticed that the madman had studied their mutually owned spellbook last night.  
  
Invincible indeed! He scoffed at the thought. The book contained the "Armor" spell, which Aidan already had. If Xzar thought that would make him invincible, he would be in for a shock.  
  
Aidan had some experience on the matter. Some days back he had mastered the very same spell, and thought himself impervious to harm and had gotten his friend Dreppin to test the theory. He still had the bruise from Dreppin's expertly thrown stone.  
  
There was a quiet whistle from the point, and everyone stopped. Jaheira backtracked, and lifted two fingers in her left hand. Two hobgoblins.  
  
The brutes were lounging by a small campfire, talking in their rough language. Their relaxed moment ended when the other got an arrow through it's shoulder. It screamed in pain and rage, and both humanoids scrambled up and charged the companions emerging from behind the trees. They didn't spot Montaron in time.  
  
The other humanoid bandit watched in confusion as it's comrade fell on it's knees screaming, with a blade through it's back. It turned on the halfling responsible and charged him, only to lose it's head for Khalid's over head swing.  
  
A clean victory! Aidan was exultant. Montaron and Imoen were already digging through the possessions of the brutes, while Jaheira and Khalid kept careful watch over the campsite. This turned out to be a fortunate move, as Jaheira alerted the rest of her companions to the presence of the three large hobgoblins charging them from the woods.  
  
Imoen's shot at the head brute missed, and it charged Jaheira, trying to repeat Khalid's beheading trick. Unfortunately for the Hobgoblin, Jaheira was an experienced warrior druid and easily dodged the clumsy swing. She then struck expertly with her staff crushing her opponents fingers. The brute stumbled backwards, dropping it's sword and howling in pain. Imoen's second shot ended it's life in mid-bellow, piercing the hobgoblin leader's throat.  
  
Khalid was locked in a melee with one of the humanoids, and Aidan tried to spot Montaron in the fray. This saved his life as the third hobgoblin had blindsided him and tried to attack him and Xzar. Aidan saved his own life by dodging the rather clumsy thrust the brute tried to skewer him with. Xzar charged the brute with his dagger, howling like a madman.  
  
The tattooed wizard's charge ended in pain as the hobgoblin made a desperate swing and managed to catch Xzar's side with it's blade. The green robed man fell, howling in agony, and the grinning humanoid turned it's attention back towards Aidan.  
  
The young wizard, however, was already moving. He yelled savagely and thrust his staff like a spear at the hobgoblin's midsection. The brute was completely surprised by the move and got the air kicked out of it's lungs. Gasping for breath, it stumbled straight into Montaron's waiting blade.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Aidan felt relieved. They had found the ring on the large Hobgoblin who had tried to attack Jaheira, and on top of that some very nice treasure. Jaheira had taken the mutual gem bag, after the gold coins had been divided. Montaron and Xzar had bitterly argued against it, but had been outvoted four against two. They were now sulking, and walking in the rear ranks.  
  
Joia, as their buxom "employer" was called, had been most appreciative. She had offered to thank him privately, but Jaheira had argued that they were in a hurry and that was that. Joia had promised to speak kindly of them to all her friends. Aidan, in his inexperience, glowed at her praise. He was already dreaming of a heroic future as an adventurer.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The companions had travelled southwards for the entire day, and were finally nearing the town of Beregost. Darkness had fallen long time ago, but Jaheira insisted that they pressed on towards the town. She stated rapacious brigands and marauding bands of gibberlings as her reason.  
  
The winds were calm but the sky was overcast. Aidan wished he could see the stars. One of his fondest memories was learning the names of constellations with Gorion. The pain of his loss was still too fresh, and Aidan quickly shifted his thoughts to another subject.  
  
Suddenly the silence was shattered by a loud bellow. Something huge crashed through the forest towards the road the companions were walking.  
  
"L. l. lookout! It's an ogre!" Khalid called out as he drew his sword from it's sheath. Imoen fired a quick shot with her bow, but missed, unused to shooting in darkness. Aidan scrambled through his bags of spell components to find the requirements for casting "Armor", while Xzar was already chanting.  
  
Montaron and Khalid met the huge brute face on, as it cleared the woods, swinging it's huge club. Jaheira encircled the melee, trying to get a chance for hitting the ogre's back. Khalid and Montaron hacked away, but either their weapons failed to pierce the monstrous humanoids thick skin and hodgepodge armor or they just failed to hit it because the ogre didn't even cringe. Instead, it swung it's massive cudgel at Khalid, who only barely managed to deflect it with his shield.  
  
The force of the ogre's blow was such that Khalid flew aside like a child's discarded toy. Montaron backed away in alarm, and the beast headed straight towards the fallen half-elf. Xzar's spell went off, a small glowing sphere of energy that hit the ogre in it's head, causing it to growl in anger. Aidan managed to complete his own casting as well, and felt the protective energies of the "Armor" spell envelope him. Not about to let his terror result in his companions' deaths, he stepped forward to engage the beast in melee.  
  
Jaheira gave the ogre a punishing thwack along it's head, breaking it's flat nose. Bellowing in hurt and rage, it swung at Jaheira with it's weapon. Had the strike connected, every bone in her body would have been broken. But the ogre was not an expert fighter, and sinuous half-elf side easily side-stepped the attack. Imoen had by-now circled the fray, and jumped in dangerously close to sink an arrow in the monster's back.  
  
Beset from all directions, the creature tried to pursue the retreating Jaheira, not seeing clearly enough to it's sides. This proved to be a fatal mistake, as the by-now recovered Khalid cut the ogre's right leg clean off from it's knee. Gurgling in pain, the monster fell. Montaron jumped at the opportunity, and slashed it's throat.  
  
*-*-*  
  
This had certainly been no ordinary ogre. Carrying no gold or jewelry, it's particular fetish seemed to have been fine belts and girdles. The giant humanoid was wearing three different belts, and the sack it carried contained even more. Two of them were particularly fine, one made of fine dark leather and the other one an gem encrusted girdle. Jaheira suspected them to be enchanted, and Aidan confirmed her suspicion with a "Detect Magic" spell later.  
  
Gorion's earlier wisdom in endorsing Divination spells now came back to haunt him. If he had mastered the "Identify" spell, he could have found out the powers of the two enchanted belts. As it was, both Khalid and Jaheira warned against trying them on. Cursed items had often been the bane of young adventurers.  
  
A soon as Jaheira had healed her husband's wounds with a healing incantation, the companions pressed on towards Beregost once again. The noise of the combat had surely gotten the attention of fell creatures if there were any nearby.  
  
*-*-*  
  
It wasn't long before they heard the howls and screeching.  
  
"Gibberlings. At least ten, maybe more" Jaheira remarked grimly to Khalid who only nodded.  
  
"Prepare to fight for your lives, young ones." She said to Aidan and Imoen.  
  
The howls were coming closer, and the companions readied their weapons once again. All was silent for a short while, and then gray shaggy forms surged at them from every direction.  
  
Aidan was ready. He yelled the incantation and threw sand in a wide circle at the four hairy creatures charging him. With confused whimpers, all four fell down, fast asleep. Khalid tapped him encouragingly on the shoulder as Aidan drew his wand from his belt. Now would be a good time to use it on his enemies. He heard Xzar's nonstop high-pitched battle cry as the madman waded into the gibberling ranks. His "Armor" spell protecting him, Xzar hacked at everything that moved. Montaron sprang past Aidan and began to kill the sleeping gibberlings while Khalid blocked the path of two flankers that had attempted to pounce on Imoen.  
  
Jaheira brought her staff down with all her strength. Her enemy's skull cracked like an egg shell, and she whirled to face yet another of the shaggy creatures. It growled at her and sprang forward, powered by it's strong legs. Jaheira swung her staff at the vicious ball of teeth and fur. Her staff struck the gibberling across it's face/snout, eliciting a pained whimper. It spun around and crashed on the ground. Intending to finish her opponent, Jaheira didn't see the other gibberling until it was too late. The shaggy creature jumped on her back, and they both went down as Jaheira lost her balance. Her situation desperate, Jaheira struck the beast in face with her fist. It snarled in anger and went for her throat.  
  
There was a purple flash, and the gibberling fell limp on top of her. Jaheira recognized the spell, "Magic Missile". Preparing to grudgingly thank Xzar, she was astonished to see that it was Aidan, holding a small wand in his hand, who helped her stand up.  
  
"Thank you! I." She glanced around.  
  
The battle was over, with the remains of at least fifteen gibberlings strewn all over the roadside and the nearby forest.  
  
"No need." The boy grinned sheepishly at her.  
  
Jaheira nodded at him, and grabbed her staff from where it had flown from her grasp.  
  
After a small pause, during which Jaheira took care of their injuries using both her druidic spells and herbs, the companions continued southwards, intending to reach Beregost until dawn. No more creatures harried them during the trip, and as the first ray's of the sun peeked from the horizon the small town of Beregost greeted their weary eyes.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Need directions? You seem a friendly sort, so I thought I'd offer my services as a guide. What do you need from the town of Beregost?"  
  
The greeting came from a friendly looking older man, who was watching the companions as they neared the town.  
  
"Certainly. If you could direct us to an affordable Inn we would much appreciate it." Aidan replied the man.  
  
"We have many Inns for the frugal adventurer. The Red Sheaf has basic rooms, though the clientele is a touch rowdy. There is also the Burning Wizard and the Jovial Juggler, which also have finer suites. The Red Sheaf is near the center of town, as is the Burning Wizard. The Jovial Juggler is a bit further along, and sits on the southern edge of the city." came the old timer's reply.  
  
Aidan started to thank the man, but Xzar beat him to it with a question of his own. "I'M looking for a bit of luxury. What's the nicest Inn in town?"  
  
"The finest Inn would have to be Feldepost's, though it is also quite friendly. Lots of local color. Feldepost's Inn is in the lower west side of the town." The old man again replied.  
  
Without thanking him, Xzar and Montaron pushed past Aidan and Imoen and headed in direction the old man had indicated.  
  
"I need some well-made weapons and armor. Do you have a good Smithy?" asked Jaheira, scornfully eyeing after Xzar and Montaron.  
  
The old man looked astonished at her question.  
  
"We have the best smithy in all the Realms!" he said, incredulous at the thought that someone hadn't heard of their town smith.  
  
"Taerom "Thunderhammer" Fuiruim runs the Thunderhammer Smithy in the eastern side of town. He has a few exceptional items as well, though you could also check Feldepost's Inn. They carry trophy items, though you had best be rich as kings."  
  
With that, they thanked the old man and continued on towards the Feldepost's Inn. Aidan had managed to cajole the book for himself from Xzar, and he fully intended to try and learn a new spell or two after a short rest.  
  
The town was just beginning to wake up as the party reached Feldepost's Inn, a large building on the south-western edge of the settlement. Aidan stopped outside for a brief moment, and looked at the view of Beregost that opened in front of his eyes. He had been here before, as a child. Gorion had sometimes made short trips to purchase something that wasn't available in Candlekeep, and had at times even taken Aidan and Imoen with him.  
  
Shaking his head to clear out the memories of happy carefree days he stepped in, and bumped straight into a large surly man. Aidan started to apologize, but the man was already speaking to him in a menacing tone.  
  
"'Ere now, get out! I don't like your type in here!" he snarled at Aidan.  
  
Aidan spread his hands and stepped away from the man, walking towards the counter where his friends were arguing about the price of lodgings.  
  
"Heh, you tell 'em Marl." Another man commented, egging the first one on.  
  
Imoen tucked at Jaheira's sleeve, and she started towards the growing argument but the crowd had already gathered around Aidan and the two angry men.  
  
"Hey! I told you to get lost! Ain't no room here for ye trouble makin' strangers!" the first one snarled, his face twisted in a curious mixture of grief and fury. He took a step towards Aidan raising his huge fists.  
  
"No need to get all bent out of shape. There's plenty of bar for us all." Aidan was trying to think quickly. Why the man was angry at him, he had no idea.  
  
"Hey, I take whatever shape I want! I'm sick of you freakish adventurers going out, consorting with gods know what, and dragging your trouble back into my home town! What do you say to that!?" The brute grabbed the front of Aidan's robe and waved his hammy fist in front of the young wizards face.  
  
Was the man angry at adventurer's for some reason, Aidan thought feverishly. He saw Jaheira and Khalid trying to push through the crowd to help him out.  
  
"I just do what I think is right. We solve a lot more trouble than we cause. Well, very nearly anyways. Heh heh." Aidan realized that his nervous laugh had been a mistake. The man's twisted expression darkened even further, and he realized one false word meant fist cuffs with the brute.  
  
"Oh you think it's funny do you?!" the large man screamed in rage, his spittle flying all over Aidan's face.  
  
"You mess up the local economy with your treasure, you upset the balance of nature, you flash your magic around, and because of it maybe somebody's son thinks it's fun and goes out and gets himself killed! It's a bad example and somebody ought to kick your ass for it!" There was madness in Marl's eyes now, and even his friend seemed worried as he glanced from where he was keeping Khalid and Jaheira occupied.  
  
"Hold on!" Aidan tried to sound firm and self-confident. It seemed to work, the man's crazed expression cleared somewhat.  
  
"Everyone goes their own path, and I'll not be held accountable for what the Fates deal." he continued, his voice calm but firm.  
  
"He was a good boy 'til your kind came through town! Filled his head with nonsense they did, and because of it he's dead! Now why shouldn't I take THAT out of your hide?!" Marl still sounded angry, but Aidan now knew what had driven the man to attack him.  
  
"If you knew him like you think, then ask yourself if he wouldn't have gone anyway." he asked, looking Marl into eye.  
  
"It's a calling you're born with. Nobody gives it to you." Aidan finished, hoping that the large man would understand reason.  
  
"'Tain't true! He was going to take over the farm and settle down. Maybe apprentice with Thunderhammer during the winter. He never wanted to adventure." Marl yelled, in agony. There were tears in the big man's eyes.  
  
Khalid elbowed hi way past the crowd and took a hold of the hand Marl was threatening Aidan with.  
  
"That was what you wanted, Marl!" the man's friend replied at the him.  
  
"Fun's fun, but yer blaming these folk fer what couldn't be helped. That boy was a firebrand if ever there was..." he said, loosening Marl's grip on Aidan's robes.  
  
"No! He was settling down! He wanted. he wanted." Marl collapsed on the floor, overcome from rage and sorrow.  
  
"That new plow ye bought last year, he got the gold by helping clear kobolds near Ulgoth's Beard. He wanted to make a difference, make the Realms a bit safer." His friend continued, kneeling beside Marl.  
  
"Just like these folk most likely." He forced his friend to look at Aidan, Khalid and Jaheira who were standing some distance apart.  
  
"By Chauntea, why couldn't he just stay home?!" Marl uttered with an oath, and unsteadily rose to his feet again.  
  
He looked at Aidan, ashamed but still suspicious.  
  
"The Realms call, and you go." Aidan said to him.  
  
"He sounds a fine lad taken too soon, but doing what he was meant. If you'll suffer my company, I'll buy a round and toast his memory with you." he said, offering Marl a handshake and holding his breath.  
  
Marl's face broke into a broken mockery of a smile, but a smile nonetheless. He grasped Aidan's slender fingers inside his massive fist and shook his hand.  
  
"'Twould be fitting, I suppose." The barmaids quickly served casket's of beer to the crowd present.  
  
"To Kennair Nethalin! Rest ye well!" The toast was repeated, and Aidan took a deep swig from his beer, the cold beverage cooling him down.  
  
"I... I would be alone awhile." Marl was trying hard to control himself, and went outside.  
  
The big man's friend watched at Aidan, amazed look on his round face.  
  
"Well... 'tis the calmest I done seen him in a week." He said to Aidan, marvel and grusging respect in his voice.  
  
"Still, best you move along. Marl ain't known for his steady moods." He tapped Aidan on the shoulder and followed his friend outside.  
  
The young wizard turned to watch his companions, his face a mixture of relief and pride brought on by success. Aidan's festive mood was disrupted, when he saw Montaron sheathe his sword, and wink at him. The halfling had been ready to kill Marl at a moment's notice.  
  
But he momentarily forgot about the murderous halfling as he saw the admiration the others (excepting Xzar, of course) displayed him. Jaheira and Khalid in particular seemed to appreciate Aidan's success with a non- violent solution.  
  
Aidan took another, deep gulp of his beer draining it empty. Montaron and Xzar were creeping him out, and it was only thanks to Aidan's fast-talking skills that they weren't being chased as murderers out of town at the moment. He would have to find a way to rid himself of their company, once they arrived to Nashkel.  
  
For now, he had the captured spell book and fully intended to study it before going to sleep. 


	4. CH4 - The boys from Beregost

Cursed Heritage 1 - The Dark Half  
  
Chapter 4 - The boys from Beregost  
  
*-*-*  
  
Well-rested and having mastered some new spells, Aidan joined the others in the hall where they were eating lunch. An unhealthy pallor seemed to linger over the gathering, as Xzar and Montaron sat on a one table, sending overtly hostile stares at Khalid and Jaheira. Aidan made a mental note to discuss the situation with the three more trustworthy members of his small party.  
  
They finished the meal in quiet, and with Jaheira once again taking the lead over the group, they marched outside and began walking towards the famed smithy of the town. Khalid had expressed interest in buying a suit of stronger armor, perhaps splint or even plate mail.  
  
*-*-*  
  
As the party passed the center of the town, a foppish looking young man stopped them. He was wearing a suit of fine leather armor, and carried a sword on his lap. Even Aidan saw that this was no hardened warrior, however.  
  
The handsome youth's whole appearance, from his slender, uncalloused hands to his boyish face told of a softer existence. Yet he, grinning confidently, stepped in front of Jaheira and began to speak in a clear voice.  
  
"Hail, adventurers." The youth grinned at Jaheira, bowing low to her and Imoen in an almost laughably dramatic manner.  
  
"I have a proposal for you. I have heard that you're an excellent group of warriors. How would you like a well-paying job as bodyguards for my mistress?" he continued, and waited anxiously for their answer.  
  
Jaheira glanced at the companions, and even Imoen raised her eyebrows at this. "Excellent warriors?" Was the man trying to impress them, or was he setting up some kind of scam?  
  
"We're always on the lookout for money, tell us more." Montaron replied before Jaheira had the chance to politely decline.  
  
The youth's face lit up, and he started to speak in his excited style. "I'm Garrick and I work for Silke Rosena." Again he glanced at the companions, as if they should have recognized the name. It meant nothing to Aidan.  
  
"She's the most skilled musician and actor along the Sword Coast; in fact, she's to play at the Duchal palace before the month's done." He pressed on.  
  
"But... she's been having some problems of late. Some thugs have been hired by Feldepost to hurt her bad, because she didn't perform at his inn when she was supposed to." Garrick made a dramatic pause, probably for effect.  
  
Feldepost's thug's? Aidan found that hard to believe. The old man who owned the inn had seemed a mild manner gentleman.  
  
"You can't blame her for not showing up, what with a villain like Feldepost running the place. She needs mercenaries to protect her until she's ready to go to Baldur's Gate. She's willing to pay about 300 gold. What do you say?" he finished, spreading his hands in a grandiose gesture.  
  
As Montaron had already indicated interest, and the money would be welcome, Jaheira nodded at Aidan in agreement.  
  
"That sounds fair, why don't you show us to this mistress of yours." He replied their young recruiter.  
  
This was all the encouragement Garrick needed, and he enthusiastically began to lead them towards the Red Sheaf Inn.  
  
Outside, a slender woman in her thirties, dressed in black was lounging. Not exactly looking like an actress, she nonetheless introduced herself as a "thespian extraordinaire".  
  
"So Garrick, these are the only mercenaries you could find. I guess they'll have to do." she sniffed to the youth after introductions.  
  
"You look to be worth about 300 gold, that's what my little Garrick offered you isn't it?" she asked Jaheira, who merely nodded.  
  
"Well then, I assume that Garrick has explained what your duties are." She eyed the group quizzically.  
  
"You must simply dispose of the ruffians when they come to threaten me. They shouldn't be too hard to deal with, but I would advise you to strike fast. Whatever you do don't speak with them. One of them is a mage whose mystic words can sway even the most wise of men." This certainly didn't sound like how an actress would approach the situation!  
  
Aidan sensed that something wasn't quite right with the whole set up, and a quick glance at his companions told him that they agreed with him. Resolving to be ready for anything, Aidan mentally prepared himself for spell casting, just in case.  
  
Some time later, they saw three men in bright clothes approach. They certainly didn't look like thugs.  
  
"Here they are now: Feldepost's thugs. Strike when I tell you to." Silke whispered to the companions.  
  
Aidan shot a quick glance at his fellows. Montaron was grinning like a bloodthirsty wolf, and Xzar was obviously preparing to open up with his life draining spells at any moment. Khalid, Jaheira and Imoen, however, seemed to share his worry of the developing situation.  
  
"Greeting Silke. We're here as you've asked, and we have the." the lead man began.  
  
Silke cut him off in mid sentence.  
  
"Don't try to threaten me! I won't be easy prey for you to beat on, I've brought friends!" she shouted, causing people to stop and turn to watch.  
  
"What are you talking about? We're here with the gems that..." the man replied in puzzlement and growing terror, as he saw the heavily armed companions.  
  
Aidan stepped forward, determined not to be manipulated into killing these seemingly innocent men.  
  
"Shut up! There'll be no weaseling out of this one. STRIKE NOW! Kill them all!" Silke hissed venomously.  
  
"Stop this madness, we won't murder those who are obviously innocent men." Jaheira shouted and jumped to stand between Silke and the three men as Garrick stared, mouth agape, at the rapidly deteriorating situation.  
  
"Our deal is off! In any case, you're probably too cowardly to be any good in a fight. I'll deal with them myself, after I deal with you!" Silke screamed at her, her face contorted in fury.  
  
Aidan was surprised as she began spell casting. A mage! Khalid surged forward, but Jaheira proved to be faster. She struck the evil wizardess across her face with her staff, sending her reeling and ruining her spell. Shooting a venomous glance at Jaheira, Silke grabbed her own staff and swung it in a wide arc, forcing Khalid and Montaron to momentarily keep their distance.  
  
Grinning nastily, she prepared to begin her casting anew. Aidan prepared for the worst, when Silke screamed in agony. The evil mage fell to ground, Imoen's dagger buried in her back.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Exonerated by the crowd and the three men they had saved, the companions were let go easily after short questioning. Silke had possessed over 400 in gold and her fine quarter staff, which Aidan determined to be magical. Her young hireling Garrick had offered to join up with them, but Jaheira had forbade it. Aidan felt sorry for the young man, but saw no particular reason to argue against the formidable warrior druid who seemed to be in a foul mood. The grateful merchants also gifted the companions with some potions.  
  
Taerom Fuiruim concurred with Aidan's assessment of Silke's fine quarter staff after being paid 100 gold, telling the party that their newest prize was imbued with a minor enchantment, causing it to hit harder and more accurately than a regular weapon. Jaheira took it as her new personal melee weapon, preferring it over her old plain staff. Aidan had no objections, as he abhorred the bloody nature of the melee anyway.  
  
Aidan had learned some very useful new spells from the captured spell book, namely the "Magic Missile" and "Larloch's Minor Drain". He now knew that the latter was also known to Xzar, as the tattooed madman had used it to successfully weaken the belt-fetishist ogre. Not needing the ranged attack spells yet, having his wand, Aidan had chosen to memorize the familiar "Sleep" and "Armor" instead. Besides, he was hoping they would reach Nashkel without being forced to fight again.  
  
"Hear ye! Hear ye!"  
  
Aidan turned to watch as a young man in fine dark clothes, obviously the town crier, addressed the passing crowds.  
  
The young man drew a deep breath, and started his announcing once again.  
  
"Hear ye! Hear ye! By order of his Most Radiant of Lathander Kelddath Ormlyr, governor of Beregost, and in the best interest of its peoples, forthwith there be a bounty placed upon the head of the mad cleric Bassilus, for the crimes against nature that he has committed! Anyone bringing proof of his demise to the Song of the Morning temple shall receive no less than five thousand gold! Hear ye! Hear ye!"  
  
Five thousand gold! A king's ransom! Aidan's mind spun at the possibilities. But then again, a mad cleric with that large a bounty on his head? The task would be extremely dangerous, that was for sure.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The rest of their time the group spent apart from each other. Aidan spent some time in the company of an older man named Raleo in the Burning Wizard, waiting for the rest of his companions to arrive.  
  
Jaheira and Khalid had visited the governor of Beregost, Kelddath Ormlyr. The man was a powerful priest and head of the local temple of Lathander, and the couple had inquired about the enchanted belts they had won from the ogre. The other had truly been a cursed item, one that changed the sex of it's wearer, but the other was a very useful protective device. When worn, it protected against piercing wounds such as made by arrows or spear thrusts. Jaheira gifted it to Aidan, citing the reason as saving her life in the nocturnal gibberling battle.  
  
In her mind, she vowed that she wouldn't fail Gorion, she would protect Aidan with her own life if necessary.  
  
Xzar and Montaron seemed even more reticent and sullen when they returned, and their presence drew an immediate gloom over the small gathering. Imoen took her time, and when she finally arrived, Aidan noticed her cheeks were glowing and her smile was even brighter than usual.  
  
The young wizard knew immediately that his friend had managed to "procure" something interesting. Aidan would have to wait until they were safe from Jaheira's gaze, as he (quite correctly) guessed that the half-elf wouldn't approve of her antics.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The birds were singing and the air was pleasantly warm. Aidan even began to whistle, which was stopped short by a murderous glare from Montaron and an unbecoming scowl on Jaheira's face. He didn't mind, possessing no illusions about the quality of his singing or whistling.  
  
There seemed to be some kind of a commotion ahead, Aidan saw distractedly. His eyes flew wide open. Some commotion indeed! Two huge brutish forms were advancing on them. Not quite ogre sized, but still formidable they lumbered forward flexing their horn covered fists. The brutes had apparently attacked someone, as Aidan saw a prone form lying some distance behind them.  
  
Khalid had already drawn his long sword, and was warily advancing while Montaron and Imoen struggled to ready their weapons. Jaheira made a few test swings with her new weapon and grinned confidently, seemingly pleased with it's balance.  
  
Ogrillons! Aidan finally recognized the humanoids, as they charged Khalid and Jaheira. A kind of orc/ogre crossbreed, they were often used by powerful orcish warlords as shock troops. Not particularly intelligent, but strong and resilient. Preferring to wait and see if his spells were to be needed, Aidan saw Imoen score first blood as her arrow hit one of the brutes.  
  
It slowed down, clutching it's stomach. The other surprisingly dodged Khalid's swing and pounded him with it's horned fists. The half-elven fighter blocked the beastly orc-spawn with his shield however, and Jaheira lent the creature an avenging blow on it's tough skull. Staggering from the punishing magically enhanced blow, the ogrillon literally lost it's head to Khalid's return swing.  
  
Imoen hit the already wounded brute with another arrow, but the creature charged Montaron nonetheless and pummeled him badly. The halfling fell to ground motionless, and the ogrillon prepared to crush the small thug. Screaming in rage, Xzar rushed the humanoid his dagger held in both hands. The half ogre/orc was ready, and sent Xzar flying with a thunderous slap. The situation becoming truly dangerous, Aidan blasted the brute with a missile from his wand.  
  
The purple blast of magical energy flew straight inside the open, screaming mouth of the remaining ogrillon. The beast's skull was momentarily lit by the eerie magenta light, then it's legs wobbled and it fell down next to the unconscious halfling.  
  
"Next time," Jaheira glared at him, "don't hesitate to join the battle sooner!"  
  
*-*-*  
  
Imoen was bored.  
  
The young girl had returned to Beregost, on an errand from the self- appointed leader of their little group.  
  
"Silly old bird!" she mouthed off in frustration, after warily glancing that Jaheira was nowhere nearby. She was waiting for the acolyte to return with the potions. After their last battle, they had "wasted" ("Jaheira's own words!", she thought) few potions to get Xzar and Montaron to walking condition again, and of course it was SHE who had to run back to buy those two silly bubbleheads replacements!  
  
The acolyte returned, and smiled at her hopefully. Graciously, she rewarded him with one of her very best smiles, looking at him straight into the eye from under her long lashes. The boy turned red and quickly bowed and retreated.  
  
She stifled a giggle, and returned outside, remembering that she still had the pouch of the second ogrillon. Having been sent on this fool's errand, Imoen considered this a fitting payment. She opened the pouch, and gagged from the stench.  
  
Imoen was many things, light headed and naive among them, but not a faint hearted maiden by any means. In fact, she had always beaten the much more prim and proper Aidan in their youthful "dare" contests. Despite the dubious cleanliness of the bag, she plunged her hand inside without a second thought. Inside was a silver necklace and a tattered scroll.  
  
The necklace wasn't exactly valuable and she stuffed it into her pocket without a second glance. The scroll was a message for someone called "Mirianne". Apparently, she lived in Beregost, and the messenger had been the unlucky halfling beaten to death by the ogrillons.  
  
Imoen, being a kindly soul didn't need any more incitement, doing a good deed was enough for her. She resolved to track this Mirianne down, and deliver the message from her husband.  
  
It turned out to be a rather profitable act of charity for the young adventurer.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Aidan was sitting on a large rock, waiting for Imoen's return. He felt a little guilty for not accompanying her, they had been attacked multiple times after leaving Candlekeep after all. Montaron and Xzar were arguing about something again.  
  
The young wizard gritted his teeth. Those two were increasingly taxing his nerves. Aidan closed his eyes and tried to picture Candlekeep in his eyes. He thought of his old room, of the great library and Winthrop's small inn.  
  
He was so focused on his nostalgia that he jumped in alarm when Jaheira sat down next to him. She grinned at his reddening face and mumbled apology.  
  
Not wishing to disturb the young man, she merely tapped him sympathetically on his shoulder and gazed off in the distance.  
  
"Montyyy!!! Tell me aboouuutt the raaabittss!"  
  
Now it was Jaheira's turn to grit her teeth.  
  
"Insane Zhentish filth!" she silently cursed. She and Khalid had reached the same conclusion, having had some experience with the black network before, that these two were Zhentarim agents. They certainly had used the lesser Zhentarim codes when speaking to each other, thinking that the other's wouldn't understand.  
  
Jaheira merely smiled grimly. She and Khalid had dealt with Zhent's before.  
  
Hearing the young wizard rise up she glanced at him. Imoen was coming back, and Aidan was anxiously walking to meet her.  
  
"So innocent." she mused, watching him go. Had she ever been that way? She wasn't old, not yet, but seeing the two friends excitedly chatting and examining something, made her feel ancient.  
  
But her initial, harsh view of Aidan had also been swiftly corrected. He had handled himself adequately in battle, and calming down that impending bar fight had convinced her that the boy was quick thinking and smart.  
  
Rising to her feet, she cursed and insulted the two ruffians into preparing their gear for departure. Nashkel was still some distance away, and with all the bandits and monsters they seemed to attract, the journey would be best made quickly.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Aidan hugged his cloak tighter around his body and shivered in the chill air. For the first time in his life, he saw mountains as the Cloudspeaks range loomed in the horizon. The village of Nashkel was just ahead, the northernmost part of the mercantile empire of Amn.  
  
The party crested the last hill before the village and saw the bridge leading to the settlement right in front of them. A small contingent of Amnish soldiers were gloomily watching them approach, their bows in their hands but not currently pointed at Aidan's band.  
  
As they crossed the bridge an officer stepped forth to parley with Jaheira.  
  
"Identify yourselves!" he called out in stern manner, holding his hand on the hilt of his currently sheathed weapon.  
  
"I am Jaheira and this is my band of fellow adventurers. I hear that this is a troubled region as of late. Allow me to put ourselves at your disposal during our stay here." Jaheira replied in careful manner.  
  
The soldier's gaze drifted along the members of the party, lingering on Xzar the longest. Aidan winced, thinking that the tattooed maniac would hinder their entry. He didn't want to sleep outside tonight, in this chilly weather.  
  
"If you're seeking to resolve troubles, welcome. If you're seeking to cause them, kindly take it elsewhere..." he replied after a moment.  
  
"Things are not good here, Jaheira." The officer amended, looking even more haggard.  
  
Aidan noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Had there been a battle here, or something else that had fatigued the soldiers this badly?  
  
"What things aren't good?" Jaheira spoke againg.  
  
"All w. w. we have heard are rumors and vague suspicions." Khalid added, his stuttering drawing a derisive snort from Montaron.  
  
The officer's shoulders slumped even further, if possible. He shook his head wearily before answering the half-elves.  
  
"Aye, what IS good around here, anymore?" The bitterness in his voice was like the chill wind Aidan felt currently blowing through the thin fabric of his robes.  
  
"Our iron is rotten and there is talk of demons in the mines. The lower levels have been all but abandoned until this crisis passes." He seemed to hesitate before continuing.  
  
"And then there is the question of Commander Brage... Ack, they have stripped him of that title but I use it yet... He killed his wife and children in a rage one night and all who saw him. Then he tore himself away and headed for the hills. He is out there still and still we mourn, as much for him as for those he's taken..." The soldier stepped aside to let them pass and lowered his head.  
  
"Fie on you, now! You have brought tears to the eyes of a soldier!" he muttered as they passed him.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The Nashkel Inn was uncharacteristically full people that night. Not only the local's enjoying a mug of ale after a hard day of working at the field, but a rather noisy group of strangers as well.  
  
"That's him!?" somebody hoarsely whispered to the petite woman sitting in the shadowy corner table. She turned and flashed a quick smile at the huge, bearded man pulling a chair to sit beside her.  
  
"Yes. Gorion's ward." She remarked, watching the young brown haired man arguing with another, tattooed man in the large table at the center of the room.  
  
"So." He looked at her quizzically.  
  
"You would kill him." she answered. Not a question.  
  
"Of course." The man flexed his gigantic muscles. "Even with this. this. while looking like this," he gestured at his own general direction disgustedly, "I could easily crush the life out of him and his pathetic companions."  
  
"I know you could." She smiled at him reassuringly.  
  
"Now is not the time, however. This fool is doomed anyway, and we do not need to dirty out hands." She stretched herself as she rose up from her chair, preparing to leave the inn.  
  
The bearded giant also rose up and hastily shot a final glance at the other table.  
  
"What if he survives through all of this?" he asked his pretty brunette companion.  
  
She merely smiled at him.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Candlekeep.  
  
It loomed in front of him, his home.  
  
He saw his old window, a candle flickering and then dying.  
  
He couldn't go back, no matter how much he wished. The gates were closed and the world was filled with darkness.  
  
Suddenly, he saw his foster father in front of him!  
  
Aidan was just about to call out to him, when he realized that it would be folly.  
  
Gorion was a spirit, dead in this apparent dream as in life.  
  
He turned and saw a wide and welcoming path in front of him. It seemed meant for him, and he felt something deep inside respond to this sight. He took a step towards it when he saw another path.  
  
This new path led to the forest, and looked dangerous and hard to travel. Nevertheless, somehow Aidan realized that taking the easy choice didn't appeal to him. Gorion's spirit smiled at him and he felt his doubts ease.  
  
Ignoring the pull in his very being, Aidan started towards the small, rocky road.  
  
"This is a dream and I will wake up!" he said aloud.  
  
Aidan opened his eyes, it was morning and he was lying in his bed at the Nashkel Inn.  
  
Somehow a voice, unknown yet somehow familiar still lingered in his mind.  
  
"You will learn."  
  
Aidan shivered at the words.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"So now we're free of those two thugs." Jaheira stated, grim smile on her face.  
  
After last nights argument, Montaron and Xzar had stormed off, vowing to meet Berrun Ghastkill alone.  
  
Aidan too was glad to be rid of them. Traveling with such insane and dangerous companions was something he didn't wish to repeat in the future.  
  
They were now sitting in the Belching Dragon tavern, waiting for Khalid who was shopping for a new armor. Aidan grinned at the thought, and fondled a ring on his finger. He had received it from Imoen, "a present" she called it. While the ring was quite pleasing to the eye, it was also enchanted. Imbued with protective magics, it was yet another addition to his defenses which already included the magical belt and his "Armor" spell.  
  
As Aidan scanned the crowd for the umpteenth time, his gaze happened on a dapper looking man wearing a beret, enjoying a foaming mug of ale. Smiling gregariously, he motioned Aidan to join him.  
  
"Greetings fellow traveler, for I see by your garb that you do not call this place home. Sit with me awhile, and enjoy the atmosphere of this fine fair while we recant tales of lands far and far-seeming." The man introduced himself to be none other than the infamous bar-room critic and sage, Volothamp Geddarm.  
  
Aidan had heard of Volo before, Winthrop had accused him of spreading lies about his inn and Gorion had mentioned his name with some scorn, yet acknowledging his keen ear for knowledge and gossip.  
  
"I have wandered the width and breadth of Faerun, but yet have I to find such hospitality, as that of a simple country festival." Volo continued.  
  
"It's a shame that the festivities are marred by the events as of recent, though they certainly put up a brave face, do they not? You look confused, so perhaps you know not of the local trouble that continues to vex the most gracious people of Nashkel." He asked Aidan, rising his eyebrows in a theatrical manner.  
  
"If you have just arrived I could, for the price of an ale and an ear, relate what I know. Shall I tell you of their mining difficulties, or relate the tale of their unfortunate commander of the guard?" he grinned as he drunk the last of his ale.  
  
"My companions and I have an interest in the mines. Tell me what you know." Aidan answered him, motioning for the barmaid to bring up two more mugs of ale.  
  
Volo waited until she brought him the mug. He drew a deep swig of the foaming brew, and begun to speak in a dramatic manner.  
  
"The word is, that all across the expansive Sword Coast, from the Cloudpeaks to Baldur's Gate, an ore shortage is severely crippling local trade. Bandits -purportedly both human AND demihuman- raid caravans, whilst ore reaching its destination becomes brittle and useless following smelting, strangely afflicted by an odd, iron-weakening plague." Aidan had never heard of an plague that affected iron. Surely something unnatural was at work here.  
  
"As though this were not cause for alarm in itself, production at the mine outside of Nashkel has fallen, with the substantially lower yields being blamed on nervous workers. Mysterious disappearances of several miners have set the whole area on edge, where something must shift the balance to one side, or the other." Volo finished, smiling at his ale.  
  
Aidan saw that Khalid had returned, so he bid the roguish wizard goodbye and returned to his companions.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Hello there! I recognize Jaheira in your group, so you must be the adventurers I was expecting." The old half-elf greeted the companions.  
  
"I am Berrun Ghastkill, mayor of Nashkel, and I am happy to welcome you. I am sorry we had to meet under these circumstances." He shook each of their hands in turn.  
  
Aidan was favorably impressed by the gray-maned old adventurer, who was also the mayor of Nashkel. Curiously enough, he didn't mention either Xzar or Montaron. Had the dynamic duo developed cold feet?  
  
"W. w.whuwhat exactly is the trouble here?" Khalid asked the mayor with some difficulty.  
  
"I can't believe you haven't guessed. Have you heard of the iron shortage?" the old warhorse asked him back, incredulously.  
  
"Well, Nashkel is in the thick of it. Our mine is all but shut down because the workers continually go missing, and what ore we do get is tainted somehow. I would send in the town guards, but we need them to protect our citizens from the bandits that raid our caravans. We need you to find out what is wrong in the mines southeast of town." Berrun looked tired and worried as he finished.  
  
"We will do what we can." Jaheira reassured him, bringing some life back into the old man's eyes.  
  
"Thank you. You will be the toast of the town if you can help." He replied them, and smiled.  
  
*-*-*  
  
A window creaked open, and a small lithe form climbed rapidly out. The moon illuminated the manor house's yard, and the figure quickly took to the shadows, closing the window carefully first.  
  
Imoen was exultant.  
  
She had managed to grab all sorts of nice little valuable's from the place, both gold and jewelry. The others wouldn't approve, but she didn't expect them to.  
  
Imoen giggled at the thought of Aidan trying to act disapproving and "adult" towards her. He had often tried to assume the older brother role, but her mischievous lack of respect for authority had doomed his efforts.  
  
Now what was that?  
  
She spied a small house, away from the main settlement, it's window invitingly open, yet dark. The thrill of sneaking in stole over her, and she decided that the night wasn't over yet.  
  
Imoen stealthily crawled inside from the small window, dropping soundlessly to the floor with her catlike grace.  
  
"Ohh! What am I DOING here!?" she silently berated herself. She had broken into some poor commoners house, and while certainly a thief, she was a kindly hearted young woman who didn't steal from as much greed than curiosity.  
  
She was just about to turn back and climb out again, when she heard the soft weeping from the other room. The door was closed, but she could see that a candle was lit inside.  
  
Imoen peered inside from the keyhole, and saw that there were two people in the other room. One was an old woman, soundly asleep in her bed, and the weeping was coming from a younger woman, in her late twenties and probably the relative of the sleeping woman.  
  
Without much thinking, the soft hearted rogue opened the door, and gently coughed.  
  
The woman turned, startled. "What are you doing in my house!" She demanded, looking frightened and angry.  
  
"I, uh, heard crying and came to see if everything was okay." Imoen offered, applying her most disarming smile.  
  
Surprisingly, the woman seemed to buy the explanation.  
  
"I, uh, please be quiet. My mother is sick." She rose up and quickly brushed her eyes.  
  
"It's just that my hus. Joseph, my husband, hasn't returned from the mines or sent any word. And with all those disappearances." she seemed ready to start crying again.  
  
"Maybe I could help you." Imoen offered earnestly, for she had taken pity for the poor woman's plight.  
  
"We're thinking of exploring the mines. Describe your husband for us, maybe we'll see him."  
  
Hope lit up in the poor farmwife's eyes again.  
  
"He's got black hair, blue eyes..." she began excitedly, then paused to think.  
  
"Ohh damn, you'll never find him from that description. His name is Joseph, and he wears his wedding ring on his left hand. It's a greenstone ring."  
  
Helping others in need was as exciting as any good heist for Imoen. She listened to the woman's descriptions and wished her good night.  
  
Imoen could hardly contain her excitement, as she slipped in her bed.  
  
Tomorrow they would depart for the mines. 


	5. CH5 - A tale of two priests

Cursed Heritage 1 - The Dark Half  
  
Chapter 5 - A tale of two priests  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Come one, come all!"  
  
The loud mouth holding the show was a halfing, Aidan noted. The little demi- human was trying to sell a sculpture of a woman.  
  
"Take a look at the stone warrior maiden. How long has she been trapped in this petrified form, no one knows! Be the first to learn, for the mere price of 500 gold. For that small amount of money, I shall give you a magic scroll, and with this scroll you can release the maiden from her stone prison. Think of the gratitude she would feel to her saviors. Perhaps she's a princess from some far off land, or maybe a powerful sorceress in search of a concubine. You can't afford not to know! Buy the scroll!"  
  
Aidan was almost certain that it was a scam. He had tried to dampen Imoen's enthusiasm, to no avail. 500 gold was almost a fourth of their current funds, and wasting it on a scam would be insane. Imoen, however, insisted that the statue was a living person, and had tracked down Jaheira and Khalid to back her up.  
  
"By Silvanus! The girl may be right!" Jaheira exclaimed, as she examined the statue closer.  
  
Aidan couldn't believe his ears! HE was the wizard here!  
  
"Jaheira, with all DUE respect." he began, laying a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"W. w. whuwhere did you get this statue!" Khalid demanded from the halfling, apparently buying into the tale.  
  
Jaheira turned angrily to Aidan, and roughly pushed his hand off her shoulder.  
  
"You have no experience on these matters, child! Khalid and I have seen petrified people before, and this poor woman seems to be one also." She snapped at him.  
  
Aidan left it at that, unhappy at everyone being against him. The halfling wouldn't reveal the past between him and the petrified maiden, but was detained by Khalid after Jaheira had given him the 500 gold.  
  
"Y. y. You aren't going anywhere, until w. w. whuwe have reversed the enchantment!" he told the protesting little merchant.  
  
Despite being sullen, Aidan watched Jaheira reading the powerful scroll with great interest. Powerful magic being his greatest passion, he was excited and envious seeing the transformation of the statue/maiden.  
  
The statue glowed in greenish light intensely for a moment, and indeed transmuted into a lovely golden haired human female. She collapsed immediately, and Khalid and Imoen rushed to tend her. Aidan and Jaheira quickly followed, with the latter preparing a healing spell to heal the ravages the woman had certainly sustained while in her stony form.  
  
The woman gasped a quick prayer of thanks to some deity Aidan didn't catch, and struggled to stand up, which she managed with Khalid's help.  
  
Jaheira muttered her incantation, and the healing energies of her spell quickly returned some color to her bloodless cheeks, and she smiled in thanks to the warrior druidess.  
  
"I am Branwen, a War-priest from the Norheim isles." She answered Imoen's question.  
  
"I have been trapped in stone for what seems like an eternity." She muttered, partially to herself, then continued in a fierce, heavily accented voice, "You have saved me, and for that I owe you my life. I am indebted to you and by Tempus I leave no debt unpaid!"  
  
"Let me join whichever cause you're fighting for, I should make a valuable ally and bring the favor of the Lord of Battles upon us." Branwen finished, her steely eyed gaze travelling across the members of the small party.  
  
"We're always on the lookout for another warrior." Jaheira replied her with a smile.  
  
"I am glad to be part of your war party. I will not make you regret your decision." She exclaimed with a happy voice.  
  
"A word of caution though: beware of the dog that entrapped me in stone. Tranzig he called himself." She continued.  
  
"He was in the employ of a mercenary group, but I do not know the name. I shall see him dead before I see the shores of home again!" the last was spoken in the same fierce voice, and her eyes blazed with cold fire.  
  
She shook everyone's hands, and Aidan felt a small jolt go through his body when the comely, buxom priestess (currently clad in little more than ragged scraps of clothing) shook his hand and looked straight in to his eyes.  
  
Quickly averting his eyes to shield his embarrassment, the young wizard tried to engage in casual conversation with Imoen. Branwen hadn't noticed his discomfort, and was already chatting with Jaheira and Khalid about the purchase of weapons and armor.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Clad in chaimail and wielding a mighty mace, Branwen looked every bit the northern warrior priestess she was. The party had generously bought her equipment, since her own gear was long gone. They had passed through the fair quickly, intending to reach the mines before the fall of dark. A light snow fall was blanketing the area, melting as soon as it touched the earth.  
  
There was little warning, only the shrill screaming of the attacking Xvarts and the terrible voices of the Gnolls alerted them. An ambush, Aidan realized just as a gnoll hit him on the chin with it's clawed fist.  
  
The young wizard went flying and hit his head painfully on a rock. The sound of combat was everywhere and his vision was clouded by a red blur of pain. Aidan struggled to rise, but he was savagely kicked by the gnoll and slammed into ground once again. He thought his last moment was upon him, as the hyena faced monster, grinning evilly, raised it's wicked halberd to impale him to the ground.  
  
Aidan feebly raised his hands as if it would cover him and closed his eyes. Something warm splattered all over his face, but there was no pain. He yelled anyway, certain that the pain would be certain to follow. Strong hands picked him up, and he heard Khalid's worried stutter.  
  
"A. A. Aidan! Are you a. a. all right?!"  
  
The young wizard opened his eyes and saw the headless corpse of the gnoll at his feet. The fight wasn't over, however, and as soon as Khalid saw he was still alive, he left Aidan and went off to help the besieged Branwen and Jaheira. Aidan shook his head, trying to clear the haze when he heard Imoen call for help.  
  
The wizard turned and saw his friend engaged in melee combat with a huge gnoll. Only armed with her dagger, Imoen had still managed to kill two Xvart's, with the small corpses of the baldheaded blue humanoids sprawled at her feet. The two meter tall gnoll, however, was a completely different matter.  
  
Aidan tried to grasp the words for a "Sleep" spell, but his ringing head couldn't hold the words. Seeing Imoen fall and the gnoll preparing to finish her off, he frantically raised his wand and fired a magic missile at the monstrous humanoid.  
  
The small bolt of magical energy struck the gnoll squarely between shoulder blades, and snarling in agony it turned to attack it's new enemy. Aidan yelled the command word again, and launched another bolt at his charging enemy. Again, a clean hit, this time at the gnoll's chest. The brute roared in pain and fell to the ground, clutcing it's smoking breast.  
  
Aidan, seeing his enemy incapacitated, rushed to Imoen's side. His friend was badly wounded, a long gash at her side. She was quickly bleeding to death, and Aidan didn't have any healing potions at hand. Branwen and Jaheira were fighting for their own lives, and wouldn't be able reach them in time. Not knowing anything better, Aidan tried to staunch her flow of blood with his hands. In his desperation, he prayed to every good deity he knew.  
  
Something was happening.  
  
Aidan felt magical energy brimming inside of him, as if he had just cast a spell. It felt like no wizard spell he had cast. In his amazement, he saw his hands beginning to glow and the wound close under his hands. Stumbling back in alarm, the glow subsided. Imoen's lethal wound had completely healed, and her breath was once again regular. Aidan quickly rose up, and turned. He saw Khalid, Jaheira and Branwen staring at him in amazement. The gnolls and xvart's were all dead.  
  
"What. how did you." The warrior druidess was at loss of words.  
  
She shared a quick, alarmed look with her husband. Branwen looked impressed.  
  
"I didn't know you too were a cleric, Aidan." She said in her husky tone.  
  
"I. I am not a cleric." he replied, trying to understand what had happened.  
  
"What's all this fuss about?" Imoen asked, yawning and blinking in confusion as she rose up shakily.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Surprisingly, Jaheira didn't pester Aidan about his miraculous casting of the priestly spell. Imoen was more curious, but Aidan couldn't explain anything to her. He now felt the power to unleash the magic again in him. Such a power would come useful in the future, he was certain. But Aidan also knew that all priestly spells were powered by the gods. He wondered which deity had answered his prayers. At least he had prayed to the good ones, Aidan tried to reassure himself.  
  
The mines loomed ahead, and the party increased it's pace. The snowfall had ceased and the weather was warming up. They saw a small group of Amnish soldiers ahead, probably a patrol. Jaheira and Aidan went forward to parley with them. The officer leading the patrol started towards them.  
  
"You there stop!" he said sternly, but not unkindly.  
  
Reaching the pair, he took of his helmet and took a swig from his wineskin before continuing.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, but you should be aware of the danger you're in right now. There are monsters about, dog headed ones. I'd advise that you return to Nashkel where it's safe." He informed them.  
  
"Gnolls?" Aidan thought with some dread. Their last encounter with the powerful humanoids had given him a lasting impression. Instinctively, he also touched his wounded head, wincing in the memory.  
  
"Actually, we're adventurers. We're here to help out. Perhaps you could tell us about what's been going on in the region." Jaheira replied the soldier in a friendly tone.  
  
The officer looked at them, and nodded approvingly at the sight. Khalid and Jaheira both radiated experience and skill while Branwen looked quite formidable in her gleaming chainmail and horned helmet.  
  
"We could sure use some more fighting men. If you want to know where to go, just go to the northwest. Up there is the mines. Emerson might tell you that he don't need any adventurers, but you don't listen to him - we need as many men as we can get." He answered, and shook both their hands.  
  
The patrol continued on, while the adventurers headed to the direction they had been given.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"So you want to take a look at me mine?"  
  
Emerson wasn't pleased. The man overseeing the Nashkel mine was dressed in a bright red tunic and carried his walking stick like a cudgel. His face held a nasty sneer as he appraised the party.  
  
"I really don't be needing adventuring fools wandering about me mine!" he snapped at Jaheira's face as she agreed with his first question.  
  
"Especially ones that think they can tromp about with nary a thought about askin' permission! Hmph!... you've got one day. If I see you after that, I'll have a new shaft dug fer each of ya! Got that?! Good!" With that, he angrily stormed off with his bodyguards in tow.  
  
Blinking a few times at the man's hostility, Aidan saw that Jaheira was already walking towards the mine entrance. He quickly followed, trying to swallow his anxiety.  
  
The guards let them in, having seen Emerson giving them the access. Jaheira and Khalid leading them on, the party stepped inside the dark and dank mine. A miner gave them a lit torch which Aidan took on himself to carry. Khalid carried a lantern and some torches of his own, so lighting wouldn't be a problem. The upper levels were lit by torches on walls anyway.  
  
They passed throngs of quiet and fearful looking miners, some of whom asked questions about their presence.  
  
"What? Oh. it's just other one here to save us. Go ahead, try to rid the mine of all its evil and get yourself killed like the last couple." One particularly sullen looking miner exclaimed as they passed.  
  
Somewhat irritated by the man's attitude, Aidan stopped by the old bitter looking miner.  
  
"Last couple what?" he asked the man, trying to sound friendly.  
  
"Adventurers ya idiot." The old man snapped at him.  
  
"Ye think you're the first to try to save us all. Not likely, not going to be the last I'll wager either."  
  
Aidan smiled forcedly at the man, suddenly feeling rather uneasy about descending further in the mine. Nodding halfheartedly at the old miner, he hurried after the rest.  
  
*-*-*  
  
As he caught up with the party, he saw that they were engaged in conversation with a frantic miner. Jaheira said something to the man, and they passed him by. As the miner saw Aidan, he ran to meet him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Finally! Someone has come to save us." He jabbered excitedly.  
  
"Do you know something about what's been happening here?" Aidan asked the man, trying to free his arm from the miner's grasp.  
  
"Sure I know what's happening. What do you wanna know?" he brightened up, and let go of the young wizard.  
  
"What about the missing miners?" Aidan asked him, preparing to head after his comrades after humoring the man.  
  
"Oh them, I told them before they went. Tried to at least. Naturally there must be a dragon down there killing them all. He must be mad about us mining his hill. Poor thing."  
  
Aidan merely smiled at the unbalanced man, and hurried after his fellows. A dragon?! It couldn't be, he tried to reassure himself.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The party pushed deeper into the half-abandoned mine. The interval between lit torches grew, and they were forced to lit Khalid's lantern. Aidan took the responsibility of carrying it, naturally. Along with Imoen, he was the least effective melee combatant, so carrying the lighting for the party was a natural task for him.  
  
Suddenly, they heard panicked screams from behind a corner.  
  
Khalid drew his sword and rushed forward along with Branwen. Jaheira stayed behind, to guard the rear.  
  
A panicked man rounded the corner and almost got himself impaled on Khalid's blade. Obviously one of the miners by his garb, Khalid and Branwen along with Aidan tried to calm him down.  
  
"They're coming-- The yipping demons, they're everywhere! Save me!" he yelled, trying to break free.  
  
Yipping demons? Aidan found that a little hard to believe.  
  
"Don't be foolish, I've never heard of a yipping demon." Branwen replied to the miner in her thick accent. She seemed to be impatient with the man's apparent terror.  
  
"But I-- There they are! There they-" he began yelling again, and stared at the direction he had fled from.  
  
A small group of short figures was indeed closing in. Letting go of the struggling man, Khalid spun around and met the enemy head on. Rising his lantern to get a better view of the attackers, Aidan mentally prepared for spell casting.  
  
The approaching creatures cursed and yipped in irritation as the bright light hit their eyes. They looked like small reptilian dogs walking on two legs and holding short swords and bows. Kobolds! Aidan realized the identity of their enemy at the same time as they raised their short bows and unleashed a volley of arrows at Khalid.  
  
Luckily for the half-elf, he was wearing heavy armor and carried a shield. None of the shaft's penetrated, and he returned the favor by slaying one of the small dog-men with a fearsome blow. Calling the name of her god, Tempus, Branwen cracked open the skull of another kobold, splattering it's brains all over it's fellows. The rest two tried to flee in terror, as they were clearly not experienced in fighting against armed foes.  
  
Imoen's quick shot felled the other and Khalid caught up with the other and ended it's flight with a decapitating swing.  
  
The miner they had saved had fled and was long gone. Jaheira surveyed the four little corpses.  
  
"Yipping demons, eh? Seems we are up against kobold scum here." She mused.  
  
"It is unlikely that theses wretched beings are in charge of this operation, however. They wouldn't have the intelligence or resources to orchestrate the iron crisis. Let us be careful." She reminded everyone.  
  
Aidan agreed with the warrior druid in his mind. What would the kobold's have to gain by stopping the mining of iron? No, there was something else at work here.  
  
Grimly he followed the other's into the depths of the mine.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The next conflict came soon enough. A large group of the dog-men were heading towards the upper levels, when they ran straight into the party. There was no parley, as both sides rushed to engage each other in combat. Khalid and Branwen waded into the fray, slaying a kobold with each blow that they landed. But there were many more.  
  
Two of the creatures ran straight at Aidan, trying to reach the rather defenseless looking wizard. Imoen's shot felled one, and Aidan blasted the other with his wand. Both creatures died, but Aidan saw his wand wither and twist in his hand. It's charges spent, it was now useless unless recharged. With more enemies rushing towards him, Aidan stuffed the now useless magical item into his belt and readied himself. He had already cast the "Armor" spell, and grinned as the first kobold's weak strike glanced uselessly from his magically hardened robes. As the small humanoid dumbly glanced at it's weapon, Aidan grimly brought his staff down with all his strength. The blow snapped the dog-man's head at the side with a nasty crack, and the creature fell twitching to the ground.  
  
"Aidan! To your side!" Imoen yelled at him and shot her bow.  
  
Two more creature's were charging, and her shot killed the other. The survivor, seeing it's fellows dead around the tall young man, tried to flee. It's short life on Faerun had come to an end however. Jaheira struck without mercy, and the creature's cracked skull hit the ground with a soggy thump.  
  
The battle was over shortly, and while everyone was slightly injured, the party was well equipped with healing magic and potions. As Imoen examined the sacks and pouches of the dead kobolds, she made a discovery that provided another piece to the puzzle. Two of the kobolds had been carrying curious flasks of a strange greenish liquid, that was like nothing they had seen before. Had the dog-men been using it to weaken the iron? Aidan grabbed both vials for further study, before the party continued deeper.  
  
These level's were completely abandoned, since the Amnish militia didn't have enough manpower to guard them because of the increased banditry. Evidence of kobold activity was everywhere, the most horrifying being the corpses of poor miners. Some of them had been cruelly tortured, legs and hands bound together.  
  
The party passed one such gruesome pile as Aidan saw Imoen kneel beside it. He saw her quickly wipe her eyes as she grabbed something from the ground.  
  
"Im, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, seeing tears in her eyes.  
  
Controlling herself, the girl grinned feebly and tried to reassure him that she was all right.  
  
"I'm fine, it's just that seeing those poor sods, tied down." she said to him, trying to control her voice.  
  
Unconvinced, Aidan nonetheless returned to Jaheira's side when she called out to him.  
  
Opening her hand, Imoen glanced at the item she had picked from the dead miner. It was a greenstone ring.  
  
Sighing sorrowfully, she placed it into one of her pouches.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Deeper and deeper they descended. And they were beset by kobolds time after time. Although the creature's attacked in small groups and were always killed quickly, the party didn't escape without injury. Soon their healing spells were all spent and even Khalid was gasping for breath and sweating from the relentless onslaught.  
  
Aidan had used his "Sleep" spell in an ambush by a group of kobold archers, dropping the dangerous bowmen quickly from the fight and ending a dangerous situation. That meant also that his spells were spent, however. He was now reduced to carrying the lantern and was occasionally forced to step in and help his comrades. Imoen had shot her own arrows a long time ago, and was now using ones she had grabbed from fallen kobolds.  
  
Khalid heard the feral yipping of their kobold adversaries again. As they rounded another corner, he saw a huge chasm leading to the depths of the earth. On the bridge a group of kobolds was waiting. Seeing the party they immediately unleashed a swarm of arrows while their sword wielding kin advanced to engage the adventurers in melee.  
  
Khalid rose his shield to protect him from arrows as he engaged the dog-men in combat. The first kobold dodged his swing by crouching under it. The creature lost it's balance, however, and Khalid kicked it over the edge of the earth bridge crossing the chasm. With a high pitched wail, the creature disappeared from view. Another one tried to stab Khalid with it's sword, but the half-elven fighter smashed it's blade aside with his shield. The creature yelped in pain as it's weapon sailed over the edge, and died a quick death as Khalid brought his sword around for another swing. He stepped over the twitching corpse and charged the now panicking bow- kobolds.  
  
Branwen finished her own foe at the same time, battering the small humanoid into a crushed bag of skin, entrails and broken bones with her mace. As Khalid towered over a soon to be dead kobold archer, he felt the pain of his wounds. They had better rest soon, the fighter thought, or the kobolds would eventually overwhelm them. He brought down his blade, and ended the wretched little monster's life.  
  
*-*-*  
  
They had entered a deeper, older part of the mine. Or rather not the mine but a natural dungeon. After they had crossed the stone slab functioning as a bridge over the chasm, they hadn't seen any signs of mining. Only more and more kobolds. Their last battle had been a close one. Jaheira had been swarmed by five of the creatures, and despite killing two of them she had been overpowered and stabbed multiple times by the dog-men. Aidan, Branwen and Imoen had managed to kill the kobolds and save Jaheira's life, but without healing magic she would be unconscious for some time. Aidan had taken over the leadership of the group, and after watching the battle weary faces of his fellows, he decreed that kobolds or no kobolds, they would need to rest.  
  
Imoen had sneaked ahead, and had found an old deep dusty tunnel. They advanced into it's depths and found no evidence of kobold activity. Setting up a camp, Aidan had told Imoen to take the first watch to let the weary and hurt warriors rest. He had memorized his own spells and rested for awhile when Imoen woke him up. It was his turn to stand watch. Aidan sat in the darkness, trying to listen to noises. But all was silent. After a few more hours of rest, he woke the rest up and Branwen healed their wounds to an extent with her spells. Jaheira, too, rose up. Weakened, she asked Aidan to continue as a leader, however.  
  
Leading from the rear ranks, rather than the front, the young wizard led them deeper into the kobold infested caves. After their last skirmishes, the creatures seemed to have developed cold feet however, and the party pushed onwards with out being attacked. That it, until they came across a side passage. Some runes of kobold design had been hastily inscribed at the rock where a side passage lay. Curious, the adventurers entered the small passage and after a short while they emerged in a small cave.  
  
There were thick webs everywhere, and desiccated husks of kobolds hung from them. Aidan had heard of giant spiders, and ordered everyone to slowly retreat out of the ominous cave. It was too late. Hissing venomously, a hairy spider the size of a large dog dropped from the ceiling blocking their way back. Another one attacked from behind them. Khalid charged the first one, swinging with his sword while Branwen stood ready to block attacks from the rear.  
  
The eight legged creature nimbly evaded Khalid's swings, and tried to bite him with it's hideous twitching mandibles. Khalid jammed his shield between the monster's jaws and sunk his sword deep into the spider's moist body. Chittering in pain, the spider thrashed in pain trying to bite Khalid in vengeance. Jaheira ended the beast's life by crushing it's head with her deadly magical weapon. The other spider chose this moment to charge Branwen. Imoen let loose an arrow and hit it straight into one of it's many eyes. Distracted by the pain, the beast didn't notice Branwen's descending mace until it's head was crushed between the rocky floor and her weapon. It died without a sound. Not wishing to encounter more of the poisonous arachnids, the party quickly retreated from the spider cave.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Once again, arrows were fired at them. Ahead, Aidan saw five kobolds in a prepared guard posts, waiting for them. Khalid and Branwen had charged them and despite getting hit by an arrow, the half-elf had already killed two of the yipping humanoids. Branwen shouted and pointed at another kobold, loitering further inside the large chamber they had entered. This one seemed larger and stronger than the rest, and it wore a suit of leather armor. Khalid killed a third kobold, leaving Branwen and Jaheira fighting with the other two, he charged the large leader.  
  
The new kobold raised it's bow, and fired an arrow at the half-elf. To Aidan's great shock, the arrow burst into bright flames as it flew. Khalid yelped in alarm and raised his shield to block the flaming shaft. Luckily it deflected from his shield and flew harmlessly to the wall. Grinning evilly, the small dog-man launched another and this time impaled it's flaming missile straight through Khalid's leg. Screaming in pain as the flaming arrow burned in his leg, the fighter fell down to ground. The kobold yipped in victory, and drew it's sword. Imoen's arrow ended it's charge to finish off Khalid in midleap. The kobold leader rolled to ground, dead.  
  
These particular kobolds had been guarding a passageway deeper into the earth. After bandaging Khalid up they warily advanced along the tunnel. It led a short distance deeper into the earth, but then opened into a huge cavern. They were staring at a small underground lake, with a island in it's midst. A land bridge connected the it to the shore, and some kind of structure had been erected in the middle of the island. And there were kobolds on the other side, scrambling up and reaching for their weapons.  
  
One of them was larger than the others, and Imoen targeted it before it managed to fire. The creature fell with a gurgle, an arrow sticking from it's eye. Khalid and Branwen charged across to the other side and made quick work of the others. Aidan led the rest over to the opening in side of the building. Light streamed from it, and the party stepped in. The corridor was forked and Aidan saw the left passage leading to a opulently decorated chamber. Nodding silently to each other, the party plunged inside weapons at the ready.  
  
They were immediately beset by four kobolds armed with short swords. As Khalid and Branwen engaged the creatures in melee, Aidan saw a bloated figure in some kind of priestly vestments lumber into view. At first he thought that it was a man, but recognized his mistake upon seeing the bestial, rough features of a half-orc. Imoen recoiled in disgust, and raised her bow, waiting for a clean shot.  
  
"Tazok must have dispatched you, and my traitorous kobolds let you pass, didn't they?" The half-orc wailed, wringing his hands.  
  
"I knew I could not trust them! Armed as such you have obviously been sent to kill me! By Cyric, not a measure of ore leaves this mine unspoiled and I am still to be executed?!" It continued, working itself into a rage.  
  
"I'll not lose my head over this!" The bestial priest of Cyric finished, raising a morning star and waving it accusingly at Aidan.  
  
The young wizard thought quickly and decided to try and fish for information before the seemingly inevitable conflict.  
  
"Uh... Yes... fool, Tazok is... is most displeased with thee! Reveal your treachery and mayhaps he will spare you!" Aidan demanded in his best "evil warlord" voice.  
  
The half-orc's face twisted in fear as he bought into Aidan's act.  
  
"Tazok is unfair, I have no desire to cheat him, or thee!" The bestial priest wailed.  
  
"My letters will show, they are in that chest. Take them, take them and Tazok will see!" He continued anxiously.  
  
Aidan glanced at the far side of the room, and saw the chest the half-orc had meant, located next to a throne.  
  
The half-orc saw the last of his kobold guards fall to Khalid's blade, and made his choice.  
  
"Fools, you'll never have the chance to take anything! Minions, come forth and kill the intruders!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
From all around, beneath the masses of dirty pillows and behind the decorative curtains kobolds and hideously grinning animated skeletons surged into view.  
  
Khalid leaped forward to attack the half-orc priest, while Jaheira and Branwen concentrated on the more dangerous undead, knowing they needed to be quickly removed as a threat. Aidan cast his "Sleep" spell at the kobolds, causing a goodly number to topple over in deep sleep. Imoen grinned at this, and sunk an arrow at one of the still standing dog-men.  
  
The half-orc finished a prayer just as Khalid was about to lop of his ugly head. His spell caused the half-elf to freeze into place, unable to move. Naturally losing his balance, Khalid toppled over. Cackling evilly, the brutish cleric raised his viciously spiked weapon to end Khalid's life. Jaheira sprung into rescue, hitting the evil priest squarely into his face. Losing his balance, the half-orc's intended killing blow handily missed. Scowling angrily and spitting out a tooth, he turned his attention towards fighting Jaheira.  
  
Imoen had killed last one of the still standing kobolds, and had discarded her bow in favor of her dagger. She circled around the melee, hoping for a chance to sink it into the half-orc's back. Meanwhile Branwen was fighting against two skeleton's at the same time. Despite giving as good as she got, the undead were slowly overwhelming her. Aidan intervened, bludgeoning the other mercilessly with his quarter staff. With his first blow, he shattered most of the skeleton's ribs, while his second blow cracked the spinal cord. Damaged fatally, the animated monstrosity fell down in a broken heap. With a mighty oath, Branwen crushed the other one's skull.  
  
Fire burning in her eyes, the priestess of Tempus turned to face Aidan.  
  
"By Auril's icy breath wizard! You fight like one of the warrior's of my tribe!" She closed quickly over and grabbed the young magic-user.  
  
Before Aidan could protest, the strong priestess grabbed him and kissed him fiercely on the mouth, before letting him go. Aidan's eyes were wide as saucers, and he couldn't speak a word. Branwen looked at him and grinned lewdly.  
  
"If we survive the battle, wizard, I'll show you how the women of my tribe thank their saviors!" Then her expression changed, and she ran to Jaheira's aid.  
  
The battle between the half-orc and the warrior druid had reached a stalemate, which was broken even as Branwen reached the battle. Imoen leaped from a shadowed corner and sunk Gorion's old dagger into the half- orc's broad back. The evil cleric's roar of pain was prematurely cut short by Branwen's mace, which she smashed hard into the evil priest's head. The half-orc fell down to the floor of his throne room, dead.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Khalid recovered quickly, and the party searched the rest of the cave. In one chamber, they found a prisoner. The captive was an elf, and a particularly miserable looking one at that. Though he was quite handsome and didn't look injured, his whole demeanor was that of a doomed man.  
  
"At last I am free of my dreary prison; five and eighty days are far too long for one of the fair folk to live as a dwarf." The newly freed elf exclaimed as Khalid opened his chains with a key found on the half-orc's corpse.  
  
"You look no better off than I, but my appreciation for my liberty bids me add my spells to your cause. I am Xan; shall we face the impossible together?" The elf asked them, raising a questioning eyebrow at Aidan.  
  
The young wizard turned to Jaheira, but saw to his astonishment that everyone, the druid included, were waiting for him to decide.  
  
"How did you come to be trapped in such an inhospitable place?" he asked the elf, bewildered at the thought of everyone deferring to him.  
  
"Alas, I was sent to investigate the strange goings-on about this area and I landed caged for seemingly hopeless weeks on end. I have not seen the sun almost as long as I have not seen my home." Xan's tone was dreary and hopeless, and Aidan couldn't help but to grin at the elf's melodramatically hopeless demeanor.  
  
"Certainly you are welcome to join with me. Another pair of hands can only help, especially when they wield powerful magics." he suggested, to which the elf only nodded.  
  
"I thank you. However ineffective our actions be, I shall not rest until I have made payment to you. If you have searched through Mulahey's treasure you may have found a sword among his documents. The sword is a moonblade and it is my most valued possession." Xan finished, rubbing his hands to relieve the numbness of long inaction.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Mulahey's chest held a multitude of valuable items, including gold coins and the moonblade Xan had mentioned. The elven wizard lovingly caressed the blade, which burst into blue flame's when he wielded it. Finding the sword's sheath, he quickly fastened it to his side. Some potions and magical scroll's were also found from the chest. Imoen lifted a silvery short sword, seemingly of halfling design. Aidan and Xan both concurred it to be enchanted, and Imoen placed it into her backpack to wait for identifying.  
  
From the half-orc Mulahey's corpse they found his holy symbol (which Jaheira picked up for evidence to Berrun Ghastkill), his fine leather boots (determined to be magical by both magi) and a fine sapphire ring in the cleric's finger (again, magical in nature). They also found two letters, which contained ominous missives to the half-orc.  
  
*  
  
"My servant Mulahey,  
  
I have sent you the kobolds and mineral poison that you require. Your task is to poison any iron ore that leaves this mine. Don't reveal your presence to the miners or you will find yourself swamped by soldiers from the local Amnish garrison. My superiors have recently hired on the services of the Black talon mercenaries and the Chill. With these soldiers at my disposal, I should be able to destroy any iron caravans entering the region from the south and east. I don't want to deal with iron coming from the Nashkel mines so don't fail in your duty.  
  
TAZOK"  
  
*  
  
The second one had obviously been written in a later time, and was very threatening in it's tone. It certainly was no wonder Mulahey had suspected Aidan and his companions of being this Tazok's hirelings:  
  
*  
  
"My servant Mulahey,  
  
Your progress in disrupting the flow of iron ore does not go as well as it should. How stupid can you be to allow your kobolds to murder the miners? ! With your presence revealed you should be wary of enemies sent to stop your operation. Your task is a very simple one; if you continue to show that you can't do the job, you will be replaced. I will not send the kobolds you have requested as I need all the troops I possess to stop the flow of iron into this region. With this message I have sent more of the mineral poison that you require. If you have any problems then send a message to my new contact in Beregost. His name is Tranzig, and he'll be staying at Feldpost's inn.  
  
TAZOK"  
  
*  
  
Tazok.  
  
It had certainly been no surprise that some greater evil was behind this strange plot than a half-orc priest of Cyric and his kobold minions. With the bandits currently plaguing the sword coast revealed as hired mercenaries of this Tazok, whoever he was, one more piece of this puzzle had clicked into place. But what purpose did creating an iron shortage serve?  
  
At least Aidan and his friends had a new target in sight now.  
  
Tranzig.  
  
Branwen's eyes blazed as she heard Aidan read the name aloud from the letter. The evil wizard could expect no mercy from the priestess of the war god.  
  
With everything of value gleaned from Mulahey's sanctum, the party left the place and started the long climb back towards the welcome fresh air of the outside.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Well bless my soul, you made it back alive!" Emerson's tone of voice had certainly improved.  
  
"If you don't mind me saying, you're about the most beautiful sight I've seen in weeks! I'll be tellin' the men to get back to work, we've got ore to mine! Still can't ship it for fear of bandits, but that ain't my problem. Best you tell the mayor of what you did here, cuz he'll likely give you a reward of some kind." The newly jubilant master of the mines started yelling orders to his underlings.  
  
Starting back towards the village of Nashkel, Aidan rejoiced privately at their victory over the evil priest. He was certain that the worst was still ahead, but he was now more confident in his ability to overcome danger and troubles on his own, not merely depending on his friends. Gorion might no longer be around, but Aidan was certain his foster father would have appreciated Aidan's efforts on behalf of the people of the Sword Coast.  
  
This had been one of the good days. 


	6. CH6 - The high price of freedom

Cursed Heritage 1 - The Dark Half  
  
Chapter 6 - The high price of freedom  
  
*-*-*  
  
Weary from the constant fighting, the companions still valiantly pressed on towards the village of Nashkel. Jaheira had taken the lead, pushing the others onwards with her sharp remarks. Their new companion, the elven wizard Xan, was particularly ill-suited for travel. Having spent months as a captive to the loathsome Mulahey, his limbs were unused to the exertion. After some pressure from the others, Jaheira was persuaded to allow for a short rest. Nearby, seemingly unoccupied, was a sheltered stone cliff. Offering some protection from the elements, the experienced traveler Jaheira chose it to serve as their way station.  
  
As the party drew closer, they saw that it wasn't unoccupied after all. A huge, masterfully made carving of a beautiful female elven face had been worked into the cliff. A slight, dapper man was working furiously on it with inhuman speed. He carried no weapons or appear otherwise threatening, so the party approached closer. Aidan heard words as they silently climbed the short natural stairs, the man was speaking to himself.  
  
"Ahh, beauteous creature!" he sighed with longing.  
  
"Never should I have stolen these emeralds, but there was nothing else that would capture the majesty of thine yes!"  
  
The carving had indeed emeralds for eyes, Aidan noticed with surprise.  
  
"I did what must be done, for I have left my shop, forgotten all my commissions, and spent all that I had. I must complete thee!" The man was now rambling obsessively.  
  
Aidan saw that he was quite young for such a master craftsman. The young wizard saw spent potion vials all around the area. Was the man using oil of speed to finish his work quicker? What toll that must have taken on his physiology, Aidan couldn't even begin to guess. Suddenly the man turned in alarm.  
  
"Wait, there is someone here!" he exclaimed in alarm, partially to himself.  
  
"Who are you? 'Twas that relentless Greywolf who sent you, wasn't it?" he asked Aidan timidly, seeing the young wizard as being the nearest of the companions.  
  
"I have nothing to do with anyone named Greywolf, and nor would I want to." Aidan replied in a soothing voice.  
  
He wished to hear the story behind this seemingly insane endeavor, and the man didn't disappoint him. His face, sweating and pale from the ravages of the hastening magic, nonetheless calmed down somewhat with relief.  
  
"Thank Deneir, I thought I was done in. I am not cut out for a life on the run." He explained.  
  
"Mayhaps you could help a foolish sculptor finish this epiphany? Please, guard this place, for surely Greywolf will come seeking the bounty on the gems. I will pay with my last possessions if you would do this one service for me." The young sculptor's fervent wish struck a chord in Aidan's soul, and he turned to the others.  
  
The young wizard needn't to have worry, for the others welcomed this opportunity to rest. As the party began to unpack their sleeping gear, Aidan stayed behind and watched the love struck fool work in his suicidal pace. He was just about to ask the name of the woman in the sculpture, when he felt an arm on his shoulder. The young wizard turned, and saw Branwen, holding her blanket by the other hand.  
  
"I--ah..." was all Aidan had time to say before the voluptuous priestess silenced him with a deep kiss. She hadn't forgotten her promise, and was determined to see if the young wizard performed as manly in other tasks than battle, as well...  
  
Perhaps it was for the best in regards to Aidan's reputation for heroic deeds, that they didn't get very far that night before being interrupted by a harsh voice.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Imoen was standing guard that evening. She had seen how Branwen had dragged her poor friend away, presumably to "make a man" of the wizard.  
  
The young woman giggled at the thought. Her stuffy and pompous friend wasn't very experienced in that area of life, but she had lied anyway (only for Aidan's benefit, Imoen rationalized shamelessly) when Branwen had asked her. It would be good for Aidan to have a closer... relationship with the straightforward priestess., she had decided.  
  
She was looking casually at the feverishly working young sculptor as she mused on her friend's "plight". The young man was handsome, and he had the look of a wealthy artisan on him. As she realized what she was thinking, Imoen blushed. She wasn't that brash, but maybe.  
  
Someone was approaching.  
  
Quickly shouting an alarm and raising her bow, she was relieved to see Jaheira, Khalid and Xan come running as the stranger drew near. He was a huge human fighter, dressed in studded leather and carrying a dark bladed long sword on his right hand. The dangerous looking man had long, iron gray hair and Imoen realized that this must have been the ominous bounty hunter the sculptor had feared.  
  
Greywolf eyed them dismissively, and stepped towards their young charge.  
  
"I have come for you, Prism." He bellowed to the frightened sculptor in his nasty, gravelly voice.  
  
"No! Not yet! My work is nearly done! Please, I implore you!" There was true terror in Prism's voice, but it was not because he feared for his life, Imoen realized.  
  
He was worried for his masterpiece.  
  
Dressed only in her undergarments, Branwen came running wielding her mace and her shield. Aidan trailed behind, red faced (from exertion or embarrassment, Imoen wondered) but still seemingly ready for conflict.  
  
"Your sentiment is wasted on me, fool. You are but gold in my purse." Greywolf laughed at the poor sculptor's face.  
  
Then he turned to scornfully view upon the companions. Sneering cruelly, he spat in Khalid's direction.  
  
"Do you make your situation worse by hiring help to protect you? Who are you fools?" he demanded from Khalid.  
  
Seeing Aidan's current... unbalanced state, Jaheira took the speaker's role.  
  
"Prism wishes only to finish his masterwork. Why not let him? What harm can it do?" she asked, trying her best to avoid any conflict.  
  
It didn't do much good. The bounty hunter laughed out loud at her words.  
  
"You should be more worried 'bout the harm I can do!" He yelled back at her face.  
  
"Never have I taken a bounty and not delivered! Now stand aside, that I might dispense with this fool and claim my prize. Or would you rather I go through you to get him?" the evil looking man had already decided their fate, it seemed.  
  
"Consider well if he be worth your lives!" He barked out at Khalid, and advanced on him, sword ready to strike.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Aidan heard Branwen call the blessing of Tempus on them, and felt his spirit sharpen and mind ease. His companions charged to Khalid's aid, as Imoen took a shot which the bounty hunter dodged. Preparing his mind for spell casting, saw Branwen charge into the fray also.  
  
Barking out the few words and making the necessary arcane hand movements, Aidan launched a "Chromatic Orb" at their enemy. This was the second power level for the spell, Aidan knew. It would cause a nasty shock and also cause intense pain upon the victim. As his magical attack hit Greywolf on his arm, Aidan realized that this fight was going to be a close one. Jaheira had already fallen, and was trying to heal herself from a terrible wound made by the black sword their enemy swung with practiced ease and fluid power.  
  
Khalid was fighting for his life. This gray-maned warrior was not only a master swordsman, but he also wielded an enchanted blade of some power. The half-elven fighter had his hands full trying to avoid losing body parts to their enemy's swings, let alone trying to hit back.  
  
Khalid blocked an overhead swing with his sword, but this time his non- enchanted blade didn't hold. Splintering from the force and magical energy of his enemy's weapon, Khalid's only defense was now a dagger he wore on his belt. Branwen jumped in and hit their foe with her heavy mace.  
  
Khalid's eyes widened in surprise. Greywolf didn't even wince.  
  
Instead, he slashed a terrible blow at Branwen, which she only barely managed to block with her shield. Blue energy trailed behind the blade as it was swung.  
  
Imoen, not daring to shoot into the swirling melee tried to stab the bounty hunter into his back.  
  
Greywolf, however, was no novice in dirty combat. Having seen her approach, he turned quickly as Imoen rushed towards his seemingly unprotected rear. Only Imoen's phenomenal dexterity kept her alive as Greywolf aimed a vicious swing intended to decapitate her.  
  
Her agility didn't keep her in the battle, though.  
  
Greywolf, having missed with his sword, kicked her straight into between her legs. While a more painful spot for a male, it made Imoen double over in pain and scream in agony. Turning his attention back to Khalid, Greywolf laughed aloud. He was enjoying this, Aidan realized!  
  
Xan, not having any spells memorized, instead swung with his elegant and lethal moonblade. Trailing blue flames, the blade bit deep in to the bounty hunter's side. Roaring in agony, Greywolf turned his wrath towards the hapless elf. His first strike disarmed Xan, sending his moonblade flying. His second one cut the elven wizards flesh open from chin to groin.  
  
Screaming in horrible pain, Xan fell to ground trying to stop his entrails from spilling to the ground.  
  
Branwen rushed to help the mortally wounded elf as Khalid, bellowing in uncharacteristic anger, rushed the bounty hunter and stabbed the man's back viciously with his dagger. He had the time to score two hits through the bounty hunter's leather armor, before being stabbed straight through his abdomen by the cold, dark blade of his enemy. Blood welling in his mouth, Khalid fell into a crumbled heap.  
  
Meanwhile, Aidan had managed to help Imoen stand up. He had seen Khalid and Xan fall, and now Greywolf's attention was on him. The bounty hunter glanced at his singed arm.  
  
"That HURT!" he remarked to the young wizard.  
  
Imoen raised her bow and fired an arrow at the menacing bounty hunter.  
  
He grunted in pain as her arrow penetrated his armor and stuck in his chest. Then, inexplicably, terribly, he smiled. Raising his sword, he charged at the wizard and the rogue.  
  
Aidan saw that even though Branwen and Jaheira were running behind Greywolf, they wouldn't catch him in time to prevent his and Imoen's deaths. Preparing to strike in a final defiant blow, he was surprised to see someone charge the bounty hunter with inhuman speed.  
  
It was Prism!  
  
The young sculptor, screaming in his high-pitched voice and wielding Khalid's fallen dagger, pounced on Greywolf stabbing and hacking madly. Taken completely by surprise, the bounty hunter took nasty wounds from the sculptor's fury before managing to elbow Prism off of his back. Blood spurting from his pierced throat artery, Greywolf fell on his knees and didn't even see the blow that took his life.  
  
Wielding her mace in both hands, Branwen smashed Greywolf's head into a bloody mess of hair, bone and brains.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Khalid and Xan were both badly wounded, the elven wizard more so. It had taken all the healing ability the party had just to save his life, and the elf was still unconscious. Khalid managed to walk by himself, but Aidan and the others would have to carry his and Xan's gear. And they had had to build stretchers to carry Xan back to Nashkel where he was given over to the local temple of Helm to be taken care of.  
  
Prism didn't accompany them back.  
  
Lying on the ground mortally exhausted, the young artist looked pleased and strangely fulfilled.  
  
"Alas, my work is complete. Take what you will from my possessions, but leave the sparkle in her eyes." He breathed to Aidan, who had offered to take him back to Nashkel.  
  
Turning to his masterpiece, he smiled for the last time.  
  
"O sweet creature, My effigy to thee is done. Perhaps our paths shall cross in distant Realms, and I shall find the courage to call thy name. Ellesime!" Prism died with those final words.  
  
Before leaving, they dug a small grave for the tragic young sculptor and Khalid took Greywolf's dark weapon to replace his own shattered blade. He kept it sheathed for the moment, not daring to use a unidentified magical weapon.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Berrun Ghastkill had been overjoyed at their triumphant return. Not only had Aidan and his friends been given 900 in gold, but they were also treated like conquering heroes by the populace. Only thing that puzzled the young wizard was Imoen's behavior.  
  
His usually carefree friend had disappeared somewhere for a short time after they had visited Berrun. When she returned, not only did she have tears in her eyes but she had lost all of her share of the prize money. Aidan didn't believe Imoen had been robbed, but other than that he had no clue what had upset her so.  
  
In reality, Imoen had visited the unfortunate miner Joseph's wife and returned his wedding ring to her. She had also given her portion of the reward to the young widow. She never told anyone what she had done, however, and Aidan soon forgot about the incident.  
  
The inn's common room was filled to capacity that night, for everyone wanted to share a toast with the town's new heroes. Even Volo was there, telling a new story about the party's exploits. As Aidan was drinking he slowly became aware of someone watching him. He turned his head and saw a towering human fighter, clad in chainmail and sitting in the corner watching him. Remembering the attempts on his life, Aidan tried to discreetly observe the huge stranger's activities.  
  
The man was bald, and had a garish purple tattoo across his face. Propped against the wall next to him was a huge two-handed sword. The strangest detail, however, was that the man was apparently speaking to his backpack. He kept glancing towards Aidan, and murmuring to his knapsack as if holding a discussion concerning the young wizard with it. Then the man nodded to the pack, grabbed his belongings and headed straight at Aidan.  
  
Hastily preparing himself for spell casting just in case, Aidan quickly motioned to Khalid and Jaheira to come to his aid. Unfortunately, both half- elves were chatting with Branwen and didn't notice his plight.  
  
Aidan felt a huge hand on his shoulder, and gulped in fear. He turned and saw the huge man towering over himself. His initial alarm faded a little though, when he noticed that the man was smiling amiably.  
  
Something was sitting on the giant's shoulder, appraising the young wizard intently.  
  
To his amazement, Aidan saw that it was a hamster.  
  
Seeing his bewildered look, the huge warrior looked pleased.  
  
"I agree Boo, they look to be friendly." He whispered to the small animal in a conspirational tone.  
  
Then he turned to look upon Aidan once more.  
  
"Greetings, we are Minsc and Boo." He pointed his thumb first at himself, then at the rodent on his shoulder.  
  
"We have traveled far to explore this land, but now my charge Dynaheir has been taken from us." Minsc continued in a loud voice, drawing the attention of Aidan's companions.  
  
"'Twas gnolls, and once we have tracked them I will beat sense into their heads until they release her." The warrior gritted his teeth in anger before continuing.  
  
"Accompany us and bards will sing the deeds of Minsc and Boo... and friends." He hastily added, looking expectedly at Aidan.  
  
The man seemed genuinely amiable, but Aidan was worried about his mental stability. He had traveled with Xzar, who had provided enough craziness to last a lifetime as far as Aidan was concerned.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you speaking to a rodent?" Aidan asked the warrior, trying hard to sound non-confrontational.  
  
Minsc looked at him incredulously.  
  
"Boo is my faithful animal companion, and more than he seems." He replied in his thick accent.  
  
Khalid and Jaheira had heard the whole exchange, and nodded approvingly at Aidan.  
  
The young wizard smiled disarmingly at the giant, trying to appear enthusiastic about his quest.  
  
"The classic dilemma of the damsel in distress! How could anyone decline!" Aidan hoped he sounded sincere, and Minsc certainly seemed think so.  
  
Hollering thunderously with joy, he startled Aidan who spilled his beer mug all over his robes in alarm.  
  
"Take heart fellow adventurers, for you have curried the favor of Boo, the only miniature giant space hamster in the Realm!" The huge warrior proclaimed presenting his small pet at them.  
  
"My friend and companion ever since my h-h-head wound, he will lead us to victory! Onward to the Gnoll Stronghold in the west! Tarry not! We must go soon!"  
  
Trying hard not to scowl, Aidan merely hoped they would rescue this loon's female companion quickly and be rid of his company.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Darkness.  
  
Aidan felt the most curious sensation as he literally passed through dirt and stone both.  
  
He was once again speeding through the mines of Nashkel, only now they were empty and sterile.  
  
No kobold disturbed his descent, and he knew (with some satisfaction) that it was because HE had killed them all, slaughtered them mercilessly like the vermin they were.  
  
Uncharacteristically exultant from the slaughter, Aidan saw that he had arrived to his destination.  
  
Mulahey's sanctum.  
  
Inexplicably, the half-orc was there, bloated and pallid in it's apparent undeath.  
  
Snapping to his senses, Aidan tried to determine if he was sleeping or awake. He didn't know.  
  
A dagger made of bone was hovering in the air, before the half-orc. It was glaring in terror at the blade, awaiting punishment beyond punishment, a death beyond death.  
  
With sickening clarity Aidan realized that the dagger was there for him. He was supposed to show his power over the already dead once more.  
  
His heart filling with pity for the poor apparition of his dead foe, Aidan turned his back on the blade.  
  
He heard it clatter on the floor.  
  
Turning to face Mulahey's ghost again, he saw surprise and thankfulness on the half-orc's face. Holding it's hands over it's still heart, it walked towards Aidan and passed through him vanishing into nothingness.  
  
No, not completely.  
  
It had left something behind.  
  
A spark of hope against despair, Mulahey's ghost had filled a small empty space Aidan had been unaware of.  
  
Then he heard it.  
  
A horrifying cry of rage from the depths of abyss.  
  
Aidan fell to his knees, trying futilely to block the keening from his ears by his hands.  
  
The dagger of bone hovered into air before him, and flew straight at his heart with a startling speed.  
  
Covered in sweat, Aidan woke up with a scream. Tearing off his sheets in panic, he nearly cried in relief as he saw his unmarred chest.  
  
Once again a sinister voice lingered in his consciousness, this time more persistent...  
  
"You WILL learn..."  
  
*-*-*  
  
Their party certainly looked more lethal, Aidan decided.  
  
Jaheira, wearing her new splint mail armor and a horned helmet, looked lithe and majestic.  
  
Khalid was even more heavily armored, wearing his new suit of plate mail like a knight. His new sword had been identified in the temple, too. Called Varscona, it was a fearsome weapon formerly used by the cultists of the evil goddess of darkness and loss, Shar. Despite it's malignant past, Khalid was determined to use it for righteous deeds. He also wore Mulahey's magical boots, which had the power to protect from electricity. They too, had a dark history with the god of mindless destruction, Talos.  
  
Imoen had a new blade as well, the minorly enchanted halfling made short sword from Mulahey's hoard. She wore it on her left hip, determined to be better prepared the next time she was forced into melee.  
  
Branwen had been awarded the sapphire ring, determined to be a fabled ring of holiness by the Helmite priests. It brought the warrior priestess into a closer contact with her deity, increasing her magical potential in battle and otherwise.  
  
And last but not certainly least, the towering ranger Minsc (with his faithful Boo atop his bald head) seemed ready to take on the horde's of Abyss by himself. Heavily muscled, Aidan was actually glad to have the ranger beside them.  
  
Aidan himself was more practiced in his spell casting, having mastered a few new enchantments. As soon as his powers advanced just a little bit further, he would be able to cast the "Web" spell taken from Mulahey treasury. For now, it was out of his reach.  
  
The weather was lovely and despite his grim dream last night, Aidan felt generally fine. Perhaps this rescue mission would turn out fine. The thought of storming a fortress of gnolls worried him somewhat, but just looking at his heroic friends eased his spirits.  
  
They set off westwards, Imoen and Minsc taking the lead.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"There!"  
  
Aidan glanced at the direction Imoen pointed. The violent winds whipped his cloak around him and the rain fall made it difficult to see, but he could still make out the huge ogre crashing through the foliage.  
  
It was after them.  
  
They had been under attack by hobgoblins, ogrillons and ogres ever since they had crossed the river sometime ago. The party had been forced to flee, with everyone more or less wounded by the constant fighting. Now it seemed the humanoids had found them again.  
  
Aidan cursed under his breath. He had hoped to rest and heal his wounds and re-memorize his spells. It wouldn't happen now.  
  
"Yes Boo. I see them too."  
  
Aidan sighed in exasperation. Minsc actually consulted with his hamster regarding their plans, and agreed or disagreed with them based on Boo's "opinions"...  
  
"Boo thinks we should charge immediately and administer a wallop of righteous hamster JUSTICE!" the huge ranger bellowed.  
  
And with that, he was off. Bellowing war cries, Minsc charged straight at the three meter tall ogre. Khalid stuttered a quick curse and followed him out. Jaheira and Branwen advanced more slowly, to take a better look at the situation.  
  
A lightning flashed across the sky, and Aidan saw the ogre more clearly. It was a huge monster, by far the biggest of it's kind Aidan had yet seen. Wielding a huge blade in it's hands, it bellowed a thunderous war cry of it's own, and engaged Minsc and Khalid in melee. Five hobgoblins armed with bows followed it, and unleashed their shafts at the two women.  
  
They hit Jaheira wounding her, but Branwen managed to finish her prayer and cast a holding spell over the archers. Imoen fired an arrow of her own and killed one of the still standing bow wielders. Jaheira and Branwen charged the final one and caused it to flee in panic.  
  
Meanwhile, the huge ogre was engaged in savage hand to hand struggle with Khalid and Minsc. It was surprised at their prowess, something it hadn't expected to see from such small pests. Aidan advanced warily, shivering in his soaked robes. He still had one spell left, the "Chromatic Orb". Focusing his mental energies, the young wizard unleashed the magical sphere.  
  
Unerringly, it flew straight into the huge ogre, hitting it to it's ugly face. Bellowing in sudden pain, the beast dropped it's guard for one fatal moment.  
  
Khalid didn't hesitate, and sunk his chilling blade into the ogre's chest.  
  
The battle was over.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The party was huddled in a small cave Imoen had found. They had faced no further attacks from the humanoids, and Aidan surmised that the huge ogre had been the leader whose death had dampened the survivors' enthusiasm.  
  
The young wizard watched Branwen chatting with Minsc. He was glad that the priestess had forgotten about him, having been dead embarrassed with Imoen's snide comments about "that damn Greywolf interrupting their midnight lovemaking". Blushing in irritation and embarrassment, Aidan wished the little scamp would stop ribbing him. Not that he didn't consider Branwen attractive, far from it. It was just that the priestess' straightforward manner intimidated the young wizard.  
  
Shaking his head angrily, trying to clear the embarrassing thoughts away, he resumed studying his spell book. It dawned on him just then that for the first time, he was actually comprehending the required verbal components of the "Web" spell. Excitedly, all his discomfort regarding Branwen forgotten, he started to memorize the new spell.  
  
From some distance away, Jaheira watched the young wizard.  
  
"A-are you all right, my dear?" Khalid asked her worriedly.  
  
She turned to face her husband and smiled reassuringly to him. Despite her often argumentative behavior, she cared deeply for Khalid. They had been married for many years now, ever since Khalid had been forced to flee from his home in Calimshan. She had brought him to the group they both were now members of, the Harpers.  
  
Counting many powerful figures for good and for balance among it's membership, the Harpers were a semi-secret society often working against disruptive elements on Faerun. Such as their present task, to uncover who was behind this whole iron crisis and stop them, if possible.  
  
ONE of their tasks, Jaheira reminded herself.  
  
The other was self-appointed, but it had some ties to the Harper's also, for Aidan's foster father Gorion had been a long time member. She felt a pang of sadness wash over her as she remembered her old friend. Gorion had retired from adventuring to raise Aidan, a task now complete. Someone was after the young wizard, and the warrior druidess couldn't help but to wonder if it was the same people as the ones behind the iron shortage.  
  
She glanced over to where Minsc was chatting with Branwen. The huge warrior was a tremendous asset to the party in combat, as the many ogrillons and hobgoblins he had slain amply proved. The rangers addled mind worried Jaheira, however.  
  
Khalid smiled at her, and went to unpack their bedroll's. Stretching herself like a cat, Jaheira walked over to her husband. They would need the rest, she knew. Tomorrow they would face the gnolls.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Damn you, whelp of an elven whore!" Grahhk cursed as his comrades laughed raucously at him in their barking voices. Brrazk, the winner of their little game of javelin throwing displayed a toothy smile at him.  
  
"Shut up, cur!" the other gnoll snarled as he grabbed the collected bets from the earth. These included the pair of funny looking gauntlets they had pillaged from an Amnish caravan few nights ago.  
  
"Well, up for another bout?" Brrazk asked him, sneering arrogantly.  
  
Tossing down the leather bracers they had grabbed from that pink-skin witch a raiding party had captured some nights ago, he growled a defiant challenge at his victorious comrade.  
  
Grabbing another javelin from the ground, the gnoll prepared to throw it to the target one of their xvart slaves had prepared some distance away. Grahhk concentrated, drew deep breath and aimed carefully...  
  
Success!  
  
He let out a barking laugh of victory... or tried to. Turning around in amazement, he found out that he couldn't hear a thing!  
  
The last sight Grahhk ever saw was the rapidly descending blade of Minsc's sword, which split the gnoll sentry's head and chest well into his lower torso.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Branwen's spell had silenced the gnoll sentries, and they had been killed off discreetly. Aidan knew that they would have to move quickly, because the element of surprise wouldn't last. Imoen had climbed the rocky walls over seeing the ruined fortress. She would provide close support with her arrows. The party raced up the roughly cut stairs, hoping to find out where this Dynaheir was being held.  
  
They reached the outer courtyard of the keep, and saw two pits where a number of stinking carcasses lay. To Minsc's great relief, none of them was Dynaheir's and they pressed on towards the second set of stairs.  
  
A shrill xvart scream told them that the easy ascent had come to an end. Ten of the puny little blue humanoids, screaming in their shrill voices charged them. Aidan withheld his spells, seeing Minsc and Khalid quickly rout the little kobold sized pests.  
  
With menacing growls, a group of gnolls charged them.  
  
They hadn't counted on meeting Minsc.  
  
The addled ranger seemed to hold a special hatred for the hyena-faced monsters, and with each berserk swing of his mighty blade a gnoll fell down. Soon he had single handedly routed them, with five slain at his feet.  
  
Quickly urging them onward, stopping only to cast a healing spell on the ranger, Jaheira took the lead herself. The raced for the stairs leading to the inner courtyard, with Minsc again pressing forward past the druid.  
  
Having trailed behind Aidan climbed the stairs last, and was shocked to see at least twenty gnolls, some of them already engaged in fighting against his companions, milling about the inner grounds. And more were on the way. He saw a group of ten or so of the hyena-men, these looking particularly tough. They were led by what was obviously the stronghold's chieftain.  
  
Even though Minsc, Khalid and Jaheira had already felled another three of their enemies, each of them was already wounded, with Minsc bleeding the worst. The chieftain barked an order which sent the ten nasty looking gnolls flanking Minsc and Khalid. Aidan quickly realized that if they managed to do so, the battle would be over sooner than it had began.  
  
He knew instantly what he had to do.  
  
Yelling out the words of power, he cast his first "Web" spell at the charging veteran gnolls. The chieftain's glee turned into disbelief when he saw his bodyguards mired helplessly in the sticky strands.  
  
At the same time, Branwen had completed her prayer and unleashed a holding spell at the swirling melee, which incapacitated three of the gnolls attacking Jaheira. Aidan saw that Imoen wasn't evading the battle either. She was perched high above them, on a cliff side, and was firing arrows down at the unengaged gnolls.  
  
Snarling in rage, the gnoll chieftain charged at Branwen, who was killing the webbed and helpless gnoll veterans. Khalid yelled for help then, and Aidan's attention was diverted again.  
  
The young wizard saw that his three comrades' situation was quickly deteriorating. Ten of the gnolls were already dead, but more had joined the fight and as skilled as his friends were, they would soon be overwhelmed. Aidan quickly cast the "Sleep" spell over the rear ranks of the fray, which turned out to be the turning point as almost half of the fighting gnolls collapsed, fast asleep.  
  
He turned his attention back to Branwen and the gnoll chief, and instantly fear welled in his stomach. The two combatants were fighting dangerously close to the edge of the cliffside, where there was no wall to prevent a miss-step from causing a 100 meter fall in to the rocks below. Aidan began to run closer to launch his last spell at the chieftain.  
  
But Branwen didn't seemingly need any help. She dodged the huge gnoll's latest blow and smashed her mace into the monster's ugly snout sending it reeling. Losing it's balance, the creature fell down with a yelp.  
  
"By Tempus' shield!" she exclaimed as Aidan approached.  
  
"A hard fight, but in the end, with the aid of the Lord of Battle's, I--" Something was moving behind her!  
  
Aidan tried to shout a warning as the wounded but still strong gnoll chieftain grabbed Branwen's long hair and yanked hard. With a shriek that sounded half angry, half startled, Branwen fell over the edge of the cliff.  
  
The large gnoll had managed to grab the edge when it fell, but Branwen didn't have such an opportunity. Alarmed at seeing another human so close, the chieftain frantically tried to clamber up from it's precarious position.  
  
Aidan never gave the monster a chance. Howling in rage and grief, the young wizard hacked with all his strength at the gnoll's head with his staff. Unconscious from the blow, the gnoll fell down to it's death.  
  
"Aidan!"  
  
The young wizard turned, tears clouding his eyes. He saw that Jaheira and Khalid were standing behind him. Minsc was further away, but even he looked downcast.  
  
"Branwen..." was all Aidan managed to say, his lower lip trembling.  
  
"I know. We saw it. There was nothing--" Jaheira tried, but Aidan was unused to seeing friends die.  
  
"Don't say that!" he yelled.  
  
"I should have helped her! I should have--"  
  
"If you hadn't taken the time to make those gnolls fall asleep, EVERYONE would be dead now. Not only Branwen." Jaheira said kindly, but firmly.  
  
"S--she's right, Aidan. The rest of us are alive because of you. D--don't blame yourself." Khalid said gently.  
  
"Boo says we must GO!" Minsc yelled then, and even Aidan realized the ranger/berserker was right. They would return for Branwen's body later, now they had the living to care for. Taking a final glance over the cliff side, he ran off after his friends.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The rest of their enemies were swept away like leaves before the wind. Cold fire now burned in the companions' hearts, and the assorted gnolls and xvarts who offered resistance died quickly. Aidan joined the melee, somewhat protected by his magical items and the "Armor" spell he by now cast whenever travelling. He hacked away at the xvarts, their blood spraying all over his robes and hands. It finally took Khalid to snap him out of his bloodlust.  
  
Aidan surveyed the scene. Xvart and gnoll corpses were strewn everywhere, and he had been hacking at a dead xvart. Everyone was staring at him, Jaheira and Khalid in apprehension and Minsc grinning in approval.  
  
The heavy silence was broken by a woman's weak voice, coming from a pit similar to the ones they had seen in the lower courtyard. Khalid and Minsc ran over to the mounds edge, and the ranger quickly jumped down. Some short, pointed questions later, Khalid helped a short, dark-complexioned woman up from the pit.  
  
Her skin was a curious, exotic dark color contrasted by her long auburn hair.  
  
Looking them over, she limped over to Aidan supported by Minsc.  
  
"I thank thee for saving me. 'Twas courageous to follow the likes of Minsc into battle, if a touch foolish." She shared Minsc's strong accent and constructed her sentences in an curious, archaic manner.  
  
"I have naught to offer thee in return, save my services in battle. Mayhaps I could travel with thee awhile, and an opportunity may arise for repayment of mine debt." Dynaheir offered, getting approving nods from Jaheira and Khalid.  
  
"Minsc is... well... Minsc, but he hast a strong sword arm, whilst I am practiced in the arts magica. Shall we join?" she finished, looking straight into Aidan's eyes.  
  
Realizing that it was up to him to make the decision once again, Aidan regarded the short, pretty wizardess approvingly.  
  
Dynaheir seemed to radiate hidden wisdom and power, and Minsc had proven to be unstoppable in melee.  
  
"Who are you that you warrant a bodyguard?" he inquired in a friendly manner.  
  
Dynaheir nodded approvingly at his caution.  
  
"I am Dynaheir of Rasheman. 'Tis not a title; 'tis just where I am from." So these two were from that faraway eastern land, Aidan realized!  
  
"We two are indeed far afield of our home, but 'tis a necessary rite of passage." She continued her explanation.  
  
"Minsc must make his "dejemma" by seeking adventure, while I must prove my worth to my.. sisters in much the same manner." She smiled at Aidan's raised eyebrow.  
  
"'Tis an interesting time for the Realms, with great things foretold for the Sword Coast. 'Tis therefore a likely place to look for what we need. What dost thou seek on this adventurous road? Mayhaps we can all find what we need together?" she once again offered, making a small bowing gesture.  
  
"You are welcome in my company. One cannot have too many friends." Aidan replied her, with some bitter pain in his voice.  
  
Branwen would still be alive if not for this mission. Realizing the folly of blaming Minsc and Dynaheir for the priestess' death, Aidan was relieved to see that the Rashemite woman had either ignored or hadn't understood his remark.  
  
"I have no doubt thou shalt make an... interesting traveling companion." She remarked, smiling in an unsettling manner, as if she was aware of something Aidan didn't know.  
  
*-*-*  
  
They found Branwen and the gnoll chieftain close to each other. After Imoen had gleaned the gnoll carcass of anything valuable, they carried it off to the sea and threw it there.  
  
Branwen they buried in a cairn dug by Jaheira, Khalid and Minsc. Jaheira performed the last rites, and they raised a small marker on top of her grave. Jaheira gently took the ring of holiness from her finger, and no one protested. She was going to the side of Tempus, the Lord of Battles. The living needed that magical item more.  
  
The party had found quite a cache of treasure from the gnolls, but Aidan couldn't think of that now. His thoughts lingered on their fallen comrade. Just a week before the golden haired priestess had gotten her life back from being imprisoned in stone, and now she was dead.  
  
As the party began to file away, Aidan lingered behind. A part of him still blamed himself from her death.  
  
And twisted though it was, another part exulted in the carnage they had caused.  
  
Aidan shivered at his dark thoughts, and slowly followed after his comrades, leaving Branwen's final resting place behind. 


	7. CH7 - Hack, slash and two whirling scimi...

Cursed Heritage 1 - The Dark Half  
  
Chapter 7 - Hack, slash and two whirling scimitars  
  
"These had best be for real, if you know what's good for thee..."  
  
Looking frightened, the fat merchant assured Dynaheir that the herbs she and Aidan had purchased were indeed genuine.  
  
Having checked the contents of the silken sack thoroughly, the pair departed the tent. It was a warm afternoon at the Nashkel fair, and Dynaheir had insisted that Aidan accompany her to visit some merchants there.  
  
"I intend to repay thee for thy heroism." Had been her explanation.  
  
And indeed, the Rashemani merchant she had located had provided them with magical herbs of at least 1000 gold value for a pittance. Dynaheir seemed to command fearsome respect from her countryman.  
  
The spell components were for Aidan's newest spell, "Find Familiar". Dynaheir was an invoker herself, but she was more experienced than Aidan in general matters concerning the arcane, and told him that the scroll he possessed had been scribed on another plane of existence!  
  
Read straight from the scroll, which Aidan had found from the gnoll chief's treasury, the spell would summon a fantastic familiar to serve the caster. Aidan was excited at the thought of having such a creature as his pet/servitor. In many of Gorion's tales the heroic wizard had had a tiny "sidekick" who often rescued it's master or provided sage advice.  
  
Thinking back at the various attempt's on his life, Aidan appreciated the thought of having another pair of eyes at his disposal.  
  
Like the latest assassin, who had attacked him just the day before.  
  
Nimbul, the man had politely introduced himself while flinging axes at the party.  
  
Wearing magical boots that allowed him to sidestep the arrows of both Amnish guards and Imoen, he had attacked with magic and thrown axes. The evil wizard had also protected himself with a "Mirror Image" spell, which created illusionary phantoms of the caster to act as decoys.  
  
Luckily, Dynaheir had cast a "Dispel Magic" from a scroll found at the gnoll fortress, ending the illusion and allowing Minsc to kill their foe.  
  
Dynaheir bid him good luck with his conjuration attempt, and left to seek out Minsc while the young wizard headed for his room at the Nashkel Inn.  
  
When he got there, he barred the door and pulled out the small brazier he had borrowed from the Helmite temple. Placing the herbs in it as per the scroll's instructions, he then lit the brazier and sat on his bed to wait for the telling scent which the scroll described.  
  
Without thinking, Aidan pulled the bloody scroll he had found on Nimbul's body and read it yet again.  
  
"Nimbul,  
  
The money you have received from Tranzig should cover your usual fee. Your assignment is a difficult one, but I'm sure that you are up to the task. There is a group of mercenaries who should be coming through Nashkel in the next few days. They are led by a whelp named Aidan. You are to kill Aidan, and all that travel with them. I warn you; they might not look like much, but they are very dangerous. Good hunting!  
  
TAZOK"  
  
Tazok and his messenger Tranzig.  
  
Were they the one's sending assassins and bounty hunters after him? For what purpose?  
  
"This doesn't make any sense!" he said aloud, feeling miserable.  
  
Aidan knew that his death had been close the other day, because if Dynaheir hadn't managed to bring the assassin's spell down, his next onslaught of "Magic Missiles" would have been for Aidan, and he would now be dead.  
  
Suddenly, his head perked up.  
  
The smoke from the brazier had turned into a strange shade of green, and a sweet smell filled the air.  
  
Kind of like apples... the young wizard mused to himself, as he prepared himself for the exhaustive chanting.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Lak-ma-ruk-a-be... Lak-ma-ruk-a-be... Lak-ma-ruk-a--"  
  
"Oh quit it already!" a tiny voice squeaked at Aidan from the window.  
  
Startled out of his droning chant, the young wizard whirled around to gaze upon his new familiar.  
  
On his window, sat down on it's haunches, was a small draconic being not more than a foot tall. It was of a pleasant yellow in coloration, and it's tiny scales sparkled golden in the sunlight streaming in from the window. Instead of the normal draconic wings that the greater wyrms sported, the tiny grinning creature had ones not unlike those of a butterfly.  
  
Or a pixie.  
  
"Hello..." Aidan greeted his new familiar, looking at it's beautiful coloration in wonder and glee.  
  
"Hello. It would seem that YOU are to be my new master." The tiny being chirped back in a voice that resembled the tingling of small silver bells.  
  
"Y--Yes. My name's...uh, Aidan." The young wizard stammered, edging closer to catch a better look at his new familiar.  
  
Shooting into air quicker than a miser after a copper coin, the small dragon flew couple of laps around Aidan's small room, and then landed on his shoulder. The small creature didn't weigh very much at all, and Aidan wondered at the possible reactions his party members might have when they saw him walking down the hallway, with a DRAGON at his beck and call.  
  
The tiny dragon sniffed at Aidan's new dark gray robes, and scowled in apparent distaste.  
  
"And I, am called Maradrac'arochistryx'issyllyyia." It remarked in a dignified tone.  
  
"Uh... What do your... friends call you?" Aidan tried, not caring to repeat the absurdly long name every time he needed to address his familiar.  
  
The faerie dragon shot into air again, and laughed aloud in it's delightful little voice. This time, it settled on hanging by it's apparently very prehensile tail from a drying hook in the ceiling.  
  
"Maradrac'arochistryx'issyllyyia, is what my friends, my family and my many lovers and pleasure slaves address me by!" came the reply.  
  
Aidan's eyes widened in disbelief. Just what kind of a little tramp had he gotten as a familiar?  
  
Then the faerie dragon laughed at him again, this time from his backpack, where it was busily digging into his neatly arranged belongings. Fishing out it's "prey", the tiny creature started devouring it with relish.  
  
"That's MY apple!" Aidan shouted incredulously.  
  
Looking up, the dragon grabbed the already half-eaten fruit and flew back to sit on Aidan's shoulder once again. With a sheepish grin on it's face, it offered the savaged apple to the young wizard.  
  
"Uhh... No... on the second thought, consider that as a gift. From your new master." Aidan tried to remind the creature of his position.  
  
It's eyes brightening, Maradrac'arochistryx'issyllyyia finished her meal with just a few bites and sighed in pleasure. Gazing expectantly at it's new wizard, it waited his orders with a lazy look in it's tiny eyes.  
  
"Yes... um, let's go and meet the others... uhh, Mara." He told the creature, neatly shortening it's name to a manageable size.  
  
"There are OTHERS? How delightful!" the small dragon squealed in glee, it's tail flicking back and forth in excitement.  
  
Aidan gave his new familiar a wan, forced smile.  
  
He had a bad feeling about this.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Mara and his party hit it right off.  
  
Imoen was instantly smitten by the beautiful little dragon, and Jaheira addressed it in some sort of dialect Aidan didn't understand. Minsc was at first suspicious, thinking the small dragon had nefarious intent concerning his hamster, Boo. Dynaheir calmed the brawny ranger down however, telling him that faerie dragons were fond of apples, not hamsters. Jaheira agreed with the Rashemani witch's assessment, telling Aidan that his new "pet" was a very remarkable creature, indeed.  
  
Being able to turn invisible at will and possessing magical spell casting abilities possibly greater than her master's, the small being was adept at staying hidden. It would make a perfect scout, among other things.  
  
Seeing Imoen cooing at the little dragon and feeding it slices of an apple she had hurriedly produced from her bag upon hearing Jaheira mention them as faerie dragon delicacies, Aidan decided it was time to steer this meeting towards a more productive goal.  
  
"Have you considered out next move?" he asked the group.  
  
Jaheira and Khalid glanced at each other, while Dynaheir kept her face blank of expression. Minsc was talking to Boo and Imoen was occupied with Mara.  
  
"We have spoken with Watcher Nalin, the head of the Helmite temple here. He has offered us a deal which I thought might be worth considering." Jaheira said after a moment of silence.  
  
"As you may have heard, commander Brage of the Amnish military went berserk and killed his family and many of his friends. The Watcher believes that malicious forces may have been behind this tragedy, for Brage had been a good husband and a father as well as a faithful servant of Helm. We have been offered a substantial amount of gold if we find him and bring him back. Alive." She finished.  
  
Aidan wasn't all that pleased. He would have preferred to head straight to Beregost and find this Tranzig who was working for the man sending assassins after him. But seeing Khalid and Dynaheir nod approvingly at the druidess made him consider the merits of her proposal.  
  
"Minsc and Boo approve of this heroic task!" the large ranger joined the discussion, rather loudly as was his wont.  
  
"No-one, but NO-ONE makes nice men attack their families without getting a good righteous kicking for it! Right, Boo?" he continued in his merry, yet menacing tone. Amazingly, the tiny hamster squeaked in reply.  
  
Aidan decided to agree with the group.  
  
"Very well, but after that..."  
  
Jaheira smiled at the young wizard's anxious tone.  
  
"Yes Aidan. Believe me, I am not trying to hinder our progress. After we find Brage and bring him back, we shall head straight to Beregost and apprehend this Tranzig."  
  
"P-poor Branwen. W-we will take vengeance in h-her name." Khalid joined the discussion, and Aidan agreed with him.  
  
Smiling darkly, he curled his right hand into a fist. They would take revenge on their fallen comrade's behalf.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"What are you reading, my lord?"  
  
Aidan sighed in exasperation. Mara had interrupted his concentration at trying to understand the powerful magical tome in front of him. Rather cynically entitled "How to make friends and influence people.", the tome was a powerful magical text. They had found it from the gnoll fortress, among the other myriad mage items that included Aidan's new dark gray minorly enchanted robes and various scrolls. Apparently the hyena-headed marauders had managed to ambush a wizard of some power.  
  
"It's a magical text which should grant me the power to Make Friends." He answered his familiar, trying to satisfy the small creature's endless curiosity.  
  
Mara however, had already forgotten all about him and his tome, instead flutting lazily to gaze out of the window. Aidan sighed wearily and started to peruse the text once again. He had studied the tome for two evenings now, and was beginning to believe that the item had been falsely identified.  
  
Just then he realized that something was happening. The text started to shimmer and twist. Light flowed from the pages and into his eyes.  
  
Aidan felt energy buzzing about and inside of him, and fell into the ground, overwhelmed.  
  
Then it passed. The young wizard rose rapidly, and saw that the priceless tome had disappeared.  
  
Whether it had worked or not, he would see when he next spoke with someone.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Steady rainfall was soaking the countryside.  
  
Aidan had witnessed his new found charisma, from the way he got more of those lingering looks than usual from the younger women of Nashkel to the way everyone in his own party agreed with him little easier.  
  
His mood was quite dark at the moment, however.  
  
Aidan and Imoen were waiting for Mara to return from scouting ahead. The little dragonet had proven herself as a scout, allowing them to steer clear of many bandit ambushes and marauding monsters.  
  
It was just that Mara got easily distracted. Aidan shared a telepathic contact with his familiar, and was getting fed up with reminding her to ignore distractions. The telepathic link they now shared would be for all time until one of them died. Aidan wondered how the technically immortal dragon liked to serve as his familiar.  
  
[I have news my lord!] he heard in his mind.  
  
[What is it, Mara?] he sent out a mental reply.  
  
[A man is fighting for his life, against big ugly brutes. I will try to help him, but I don't think I can influence the--]  
  
Aidan hurriedly cut off his familiar's anxious mental chatter and sent out a reply asking for directions.  
  
Imoen looked at him in askance, and he quickly explained the situation to her. Nodding quickly, she ran off to gather the rest.  
  
Aidan hurriedly cast the "Armor" spell over his body. "Big brutes" would mean ogres or ogrillons most likely, and he had enough experience by now in fighting against such scum to know that it might get very painful indeed.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The skirmish was short and brutal.  
  
The man they had come to rescue had been just knocked over when Aidan and Dynaheir simultaneously blasted the half-ogre responsible with "Magic Missiles" and a "Chromatic Orb". Screaming in pain, the creature had been distracted long enough for Imoen to finish it with an well placed arrow. The rest of the half-ogres had been quickly routed by the force of Mincs's massive blade and Khalid's expertly wielded Varscona.  
  
The valiant warrior, who had killed two of the half-ogres all alone painfully rose up with Minsc's aid and heartily thanked them. Identifying himself as Sir Bjornin, a paladin of the Order of Most Radiant Heart, he had bequeathed them his shield despite the party's protests. Explaining that it was minorly enchanted and quite useful in blocking hostile blows, he had then bowed to Jaheira, Imoen and Dynaheir in a courtly fashion and proudly strode off.  
  
The shield was now worn by Khalid, who agreed with Sir Bjornin's assessment of his gift. With the freezing, deadly Varscona in his right hand, the new magical shield in his left arm and clad in heavy plate mail, Khalid was now a truly formidable warrior.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The party didn't get very far until conflict again caught up with them.  
  
Aidan told everyone to once again ready their weapons as Mara warned him telepathically. The cause for her alarm was blindingly obvious.  
  
At least 30 gnolls were running straight toward them, chasing a slight figure clad in a blue cloak. Assuming defensive posture, the group spread out.  
  
Aidan mentally readied the "Sleep" and "Web" spells.  
  
As the blue cloaked figure caught up with them, Aidan saw to his shock that he was a drow, a dark elf. One of the most despised races to ever live on Faerun, the drow were renowed for their cruelty and mercilessness in battle. Self serving and chaotic, the cruel dark elves often sacrificed captive surfacers to their cruel Tanar'ri spider goddess, Lolth.  
  
But as soon as Aidan saw the twin scimitars the dark skinned elf was armed with, he realized just whom he was facing. This was surely Drizzt Do'Urden, the famous drow ranger from the cold north. Aidan and Dreppin had always idolized the (reportedly) single good drow on Faerun, and seeing his face to face was a fulfillment of a childish dream. The drow didn't waste time, however, and started speaking in a hurried tone.  
  
"You there! Will you help a stranger in need? I am beset by gnolls!"  
  
The gnolls hesitated slightly, seeing their "prey" conferring with a group of well-armed strangers.  
  
"Fear not, we will not stand aside while another is in peril." Aidan assured the famous dark elf, and was rewarded with a thankful grin and a nod.  
  
"The fight is joined, and I welcome your aid." He exclaimed loudly, crossing his scimitars on his chest as an salute to the party.  
  
"Tiresome beasts these gnolls are, and I'll be glad to be done with them!" he grinned at Aidan, and turned a cold glare at the gnolls.  
  
The hyena-faced monsters hesitated no more. Stupidly, anticipating the loot such heroes would surely carry, they charged.  
  
Drizzt and Minsc did most of the fighting, with Khalid and Jaheira barely managing to wet their weapons. Watching the dark elf ranger in combat was a quieting experience for Aidan. He had thought sword play a crude practice, not worthy of the name "Art" like many wizards referred to their spell casting. But the intricately spun dance of death Drizzt engaged in was something completely different than Khalid's straightforward swordsmanship or Minsc brutally hacking his foes to bits.  
  
He and Dynaheir merely stood out at the edge of the battle, watching the carnage. When the last gnoll had fallen, Drizzt quickly sheathed his scimitars, and shook Minsc's, Khalid's and Jaheira's hands. Then he strolled over to Aidan.  
  
"Well met, stranger, I am Drizzt Do'Urden, and I appreciate your assistance. It is a long enough trip to the Icewind Dale, even without these constant interruptions. I do not recall banditry being of such epidemic proportions in this area; how long has this been so?" Drizzt asked him, keeping a guarded yet friendly tone.  
  
"It was not always thus, and we strive to return peace to these lands." Aidan replied the famous hero, for a moment hoping that the drow would join them in paying a little visit to this Tazok.  
  
Drizzt considered his words, a pleased smile gracing his handsome face for a moment.  
  
"Noble goals indeed, and ones I would hold dear myself. Your struggle will be difficult, for the bandits that I have encountered -being beset at every turn as I am- are no mere vagabonds with blades. The humans bear the style of the Black Talon, and the hobgoblins that of the Chill. Mercenary groups both of them, and as such it is unlikely they are the architects of this endeavor. You would do well to insinuate into their ranks, and determine their true masters. Difficult, but not impossible, and potentially the most fruitful course." He advised the young wizard.  
  
Infiltrating the bandit ranks was not a new thought to Aidan. The young wizard had thought of it himself, but it was nice to see one's ideas being validated by his and Dreppin's idol straight from Gorion's tales.  
  
"This is sage advice which I will heed. Know that I think well of you on your journey." He replied the drow, who bowed at him in thanks, and prepared to move on.  
  
"Well met, friend. Luck be on your side."  
  
And with that, he was off.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Careful now."  
  
Mara had reported of a remnants of a caravan ahead, including mutilated bodies of Amnish soldiers.  
  
The companions were slowly advancing towards the site where their quarry Brage might very well be hiding.  
  
As the corpses of men and horses came into sight, Jaheira hissed a quick word of warning.  
  
A man was standing in the middle of the ruinous scene, seemingly entranced and quietly mumbling to himself. Clad in the remnants of a Amnish tabard, he held a bloodstained, black bladed two-handed sword in his hands.  
  
This had to be Brage, Aidan was certain of it. He readied the "Sleep" spell in preparation as per the plan they had devised to bring Brage back alive.  
  
The former captain of the guard became aware of their presence, and snapped his head up. His clothes and arms were covered in the blood of his victims, and his unkempt hair flapped wildly in the wind. Aidan's heart stung when he saw the desperate look in Brage's eyes.  
  
The party spread out, and Jaheira began to murmur her prayer to Silvanus the Oak Lord.  
  
"No... Stay back!" Brage pleaded them, as he began to tremble.  
  
A wild look stole into his eyes, and with a blood curling scream he lunged at Jaheira, swinging with his mighty blade. Just then, the warrior druid completed her spell which caused the very roots to raise through the ground and ensnare the berserk guard captain. Screaming in his insane rage, he almost broke free when Aidan's sleep spell clouded his wild eyes in magically induced slumber.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Khalid had kicked the dark blade away from Brage's reach, and Jaheira and Minsc had tied him up. As soon as he woke up, Aidan was disappointed to see that the wild look was still evident in his tortured eyes. Brage struggled for a while, but Minsc and Jaheira had done their work well.  
  
Aidan tried to address him by his name and title.  
  
Brage stopped his growling and struggling, and with a quiet voice he began to ramble.  
  
Aidan strained to hear the man's mumbling, which appeared to be some kind of a riddle.  
  
"It has neither mouth, nor teeth, Yet, it eats its food steadily. It has neither village, nor home, nor hands, nor feet; yet it wanders everywhere. It has neither country, nor means, nor office, nor pen; yet it is ready for fight - always. By day and by night there is wailing about it. It has no breath, yet to all it appears."  
  
Aidan knew the answer, for he had a quick wit and had easily beaten even the smartest of the monks in riddling contests back at Candlekeep.  
  
"Death. The answer is Death, Brage." He told the former guard captain.  
  
The wild look cleared from their bound captive's eyes, and he began to shiver in terror. Terror at his own murderous deeds.  
  
"The end of night, where the light shines unto mine eyes and I can see clearly once again! What hath I wrought!? 'Tis horrible, HORRIBLE!! I will welcome the block that must await me at Nashkel! How could I live with what I've done!" he howled into the air, sobbing harshly.  
  
He turned to look at Aidan.  
  
"Please, thy must guide me to the town that I might pay for my crimes! I fear I can keep my senses for only so long, and I must not be allowed to do this again! Too many good people have lost their lives to me! Please..." he pleaded the young wizard.  
  
The unhappy fate of this once virtuous and respected man tore at Aidan's heart. Jaheira and Khalid helped Brage stand up, and under Minsc's watchful eye they loosened Brage's bonds to such an extent that he could walk freely.  
  
His bloody arms, however, remained tied up behind his back.  
  
"We'll see you back safe as we can, though I don't see how killing you will help those that have died. We shall take you to the temple of Helm in hopes that you may be healed." Aidan tried to console the unfortunate man, but Brage didn't seem to hear him.  
  
"I fear I can do nothing for those I've wronged whether I live or die, and I still know not what led me to this." He spoke softly, partly to himself.  
  
"It's like a foul presence in my mind! I can only imagine that I have finally succumbed to battle fatigue." He continued, suddenly becoming aware of the companions once again."  
  
"Take my weapon, that I might not harm another! Use it if thy wish, though I'd rather it be destroyed." He wailed, looking at Minsc and Khalid.  
  
"Innocent blood on everything! I'd only just acquired the sword. Such a waste this has been. Take me to Nashkel, I can bear this no longer." He continued, now returning to his previous mumbling.  
  
His eyes glazed over, and until they arrived to Nashkel, he didn't utter another word.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"No, I cannot show my face here after what I've done! Just give me to the guard that I might take my punishment as I should! Do not disgrace me further in front of Helm!" Brage wailed when they led him inside the temple.  
  
Sneaking Brage into Nashkel hadn't been very hard, as the companions had arrived at night.  
  
Watcher Nalin rushed forward, a thankful look on his face.  
  
"Calm yourself Brage." He said to the former captain, placing his hand on the collapsed man's head.  
  
"Helm sees all that he wishes, and knows much of what you do not. It was your hands indeed that did many a foul deed, but it was not your will alone. Intent is vital, and yours was influenced without your knowledge. Justice will be done, but with atonement, not punishment." Nalin continued in his firm manner.  
  
Brage's wracking sobs ceased, and he lifted his tear filled eyes to face Nalin.  
  
"But my crimes... my family... I don't want to go on!" he wailed.  
  
"If you are returned to the garrison, yours will be the only willful killing that has occurred about this matter. It would be a waste of your life which, fractured though it is, can still contribute much. Helm will see you through." Nalin reassured him.  
  
Turning to the companions, he offered them a hefty sack of gold and smiled thanfully.  
  
"As for our intrepid friends here, I shall exceed the reward offered by Oublek. After all, it was the same task of bringing Brage to justice. The Temple is in your debt for the return of it's lost son."  
  
Aidan accepted the heavy sack, but his eyes lingered in Brage's collapsed form as the man was being led to the inner chambers by a couple of acolytes. What a wicked fate! To be forced to kill by a cursed weapon, becoming it's thrall.  
  
The young wizard fervently hoped that he would never lose control of himself.  
  
He was sure he couldn't live with himself if he had taken the lives of his loved ones.  
  
With an unanimous decision, they left the cursed sword of berserking to the temple, entrusting Watcher Nalin to see that it wouldn't destroy any more lives.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The news of the liberation of the Nashkel mines had apparently reached Beregost as well.  
  
Aidan felt embarrassed and uncomfortable with all the attention they received from the commoners. Imoen glowed in their praise, however, and caused many young men to fall hopelessly in love with her. Minsc also relished the attention, and told everyone repeatedly how Boo approved of their heroic reputation.  
  
Aidan had inquired briefly about Minsc's mental state from Dynaheir, who told him that the Ranger had received several heavy blows to his head while still a neophyte warrior. They had apparently left a permanent mark in the hulking warrior.  
  
Comparing Minsc to the other head case he had traveled with however, the insane necromancer Xzar, improved Minsc's stock in Aidan's mind considerably. Minsc at least was sincere about his motives and could more or less be trusted.  
  
Aidan's thoughts were interrupted when he felt Jaheira's hand on his arm. Looking up, he saw a familiar figure approaching.  
  
It was the gaudily dressed old man he had met the day after Gorion had been killed!  
  
Dressed in his fine cloak, red robes and the huge hat, the smiling stranger approached Aidan. Khalid and Jaheira both broke up in relaxed smiles, and Dynaheir gave the old man a slight curtsey. Imoen and Aidan wondered at their seeming recognition of the stranger.  
  
Stopping in front of Aidan, the old man began to speak in a friendly voice.  
  
"Well now, our paths cross once more. I suppose proper introductions are in order, as we will no doubt meet again. My name is Elminster." He remarked as if it were the most natural thing for a person to say.  
  
Elminster!  
  
Aidan couldn't believe he was talking to one of Mystra's chosen, perhaps the most powerful wizard on the face of Faerun!  
  
"I've heard nothing but tales of thy exploits in the time we have been apart. It would seem that thou art destined to have quite the impact on the Sword Coast. Quite the burden for one so young." Elminster continued, eyeing Aidan from under his bushy eyebrows.  
  
"I was not aware that my actions were common knowledge." The young wizard replied some what guardedly.  
  
Elminster crooked an eyebrow at this, and flicked a glance at Jaheira.  
  
"Perhaps not common knowledge, but everything is plain for those that know where to look. As it is, I am aware of thine efforts and accomplishments." He addressed Aidan again, the smile returning to his aged face.  
  
"Thou art quite adept, as Gorion predicted. All that remains is to determine motive." He continued, waiting for the young wizard's answer.  
  
Aidan however, had heard of something that interested him far more than answering the famed sage's prodding questions.  
  
"Gorion? You knew him? But you said nothing before." Aidan demanded anxiously, hoping that Elminster would provide him with some information about his foster father's killers.  
  
The ancient wizard nodded ever so slightly, and a sad look took over his face.  
  
"'Twas neither the place nor the time for such things. As painful as the circumstances may have been, it was time for thee to forge thine own path." He answered the young wizard, his voice weary and sad.  
  
"One of the most valuable lessons that life has taught me, is when NOT to go sticking my pipe in other people's affairs. Such is the case now, as well." He continued speaking, a reminiscing look on his face.  
  
"But you could tell me so much, about Gorion and myself alike. Please, stay a while." Aidan pleaded, hoping to gain the friendship and help of such a powerful figure.  
  
"I fear I cannot." Elminster answered him.  
  
"Self discovery is best left to the self, and all thy questions will be answered in time. I will offer a small tidbit of information, though thou hast likely heard the same from another source already. The bandits that thou dost seek make a habit of traveling in the northeast. A search in that direction will no doubt yield fruitful results. With this, I shall take my leave."  
  
The old sage winked his eye at Jaheira and continued past the group.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Some things made sense to Aidan now.  
  
The "E" in Gorion's letter had to have been Elminster, and the young wizard was certain that the old sage knew who was behind the death of his foster father. His letter had mentioned the "other side". And then there was the odd familiarity between some of his companions and the famous old wizard.  
  
He opened his mouth and turned to Jaheira, when he heard his name being called once again.  
  
"Aidan! Aidan!"  
  
The young wizard spun around and saw that the person calling his name was a small girl, breathless from running.  
  
"Someone in the Jovial Juggler gave me a gold piece to come find you!" she burst out, looking at him expectantly.  
  
Instantly remembering the attempts on his life, Aidan studied the girl warily.  
  
The little tomboy seemed harmless enough, so the young wizard decided to fish for more information.  
  
"Slow down, breathless child! Who is tossing money about in hopes of finding me?" he asked in a friendly voice.  
  
The shrewd child seemed to sense his worry.  
  
"Her name's Officer Vai and she's with the Flaming Fist. And you needn't worry, she's real nice!" the girl reassured him.  
  
The Flaming Fist were the most famous mercenary army in Faerun, based in Baldur's Gate. They functioned as both the military and the law enforcement of the area with the sanction of the grand dukes of that city, and were regarded as both professional and fair.  
  
"By the way, how did you know my name?" he asked the girl, feeling a little better.  
  
"Why, everyone here is talking about you." The girl exclaimed, looking at the wizard as if he were addled in the head.  
  
"You're the ones who saved the Nashkel mines! My momma says that even though we don't like those folks from Amn, there's no reason anyone should have to suffer so..." she added, wrinkling her tiny nose when saying the southern merchant empire's name.  
  
"Thank you, child. You have earned your gold piece. I will go to the Jovial Juggler and meet with your benefactor as soon as I am able." Aidan assured the girl, giving her a friendly tap on the head.  
  
"Good! You folks are real nice. Momma says the Sword Coast needs some real heroes, these days... Tymora be with you, okay?" And with that she was off, running away on her bare feet.  
  
Whatever this officer Vai had to say to him, would have to wait Aidan thought.  
  
They had some business to settle with a certain customer of the Feldepost's Inn first.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The evil looking little man dressed in travelling clothes and high boots was preparing his horse for a hasty departure.  
  
Tranzig had known that the stupid half-orc couldn't be trusted. He had told his superiors that from the beginning, but had he been listened to?  
  
"Stupid half-breed!" he cursed.  
  
Not that he would have dared to say that to Tazok's face.  
  
Tranzig knew his place, which was replaceable.  
  
He was a mage of some small talent, but possessed a number of enchanted items that had allowed him to bluff his way into this position as Tazok's messenger.  
  
"They should have listened me!" he cursed again, thinking with distaste of having to sneak into the mines to find out if the rumors were true. That some two-bit adventurers had stormed through Mulahey and his kobolds and sacked the operation.  
  
If only Tazok had listened to him, and assigned someone more intelligent there. Had he not shown his talent for ferreting out traitors and lackwits to Tazok before, when had dealt with that northerner bitch of Tempus! He had actually expended a powerful scroll for that deed, turning her into stone in front of Tazok's eyes.  
  
"What a waste!" Tranzig cursed as he mounted his saddle bags on his horse.  
  
Tazok hadn't cared for his display, and the anticipated promotion had never come.  
  
Suddenly the evil mage became aware of someone watching him.  
  
He turned around and saw three people regarding him from the stable entrance.  
  
A well-built young man wearing dark gray mage robes, a huge towering warrior wielding a massive blade and of all things, a hamster(!) on his shoulder and a pretty auburn haired woman clad in a simple, yet brightly colored dress and a holding a sling in her dark skinned hand.  
  
Wiping the sudden sweat from his forehead, he decided to try and bluff his way from out of this predicament.  
  
"Why do ya bother me? Can't ya see that I'm in a hurry to get outta this damn town?" he demanded from the handsome gray robed man.  
  
"Perhaps you could tell us WHY you are in such a hurry?" the young man remarked in pleasant tone.  
  
Tranzig swiveled his head to the back door, but it held no hope of escape. A duo of elfin warriors blocked his way there, the other clad in heavy plate mail and holding a menacing dark sword in his hand. His beautiful female companion held only a staff, but she too was clad in heavy armor. And her scornful eyes frightened Tranzig the most.  
  
Turning back to the calm brown haired young man, he shot back a blustering reply: "I'm not gonna tell youse guys anything. Git outta my face."  
  
It didn't help. Tranzig nearly wet his pants when he saw the huge warrior raise his blade in anticipation.  
  
"You won't be rid of us that easily." The gray robed leader said in his casual tone.  
  
"We know you're up to no good. Now tell us everything you know." His words rang a death knell in Tranzig's head.  
  
The evil mage knew that he was doomed. If he betrayed Tazok, his death would only be more painful.  
  
"Ya know what I'm up to, eh? Well, maybe somethin' ya don't know about is my magic skills. Ya might not believe me, but if you ain't outta my face in the next 5 seconds, I'll blast ya to kingdom come!" he blustered, trying to pull his favorite trick on the menacing group.  
  
"We're not afraid of any mage. If you want a fight, then bring it on." The staff wielding elfwoman answered from behind him.  
  
Tranzig was a coward at heart, but those arrogant words stoked a hidden reservoir of courage in him. Desperately, he decided to try and blast his way through. His face pale from fright, Tranzig yelled at the gray robed man: "I warned ya, now you pay the price!"  
  
The words for the "Melf's Acid Arrow" spell changed into a gasp of painon his lips, as a hidden archer pierced his skin with a well placed shaft. Tranzig's life ended few seconds later when Varscona's dark blade pierced his back and froze his heart. 


	8. CH8 - Second chances

Sorry for the uber-late updates. I have several of these ready except for small tweaking. If someone is still interested (and heck, even if I have driven off all my readers ;)) I fully intend to continue the story. I'll also take this opportunity to thank for all the feedback. It is much appreciated! :)  
  
Cursed Heritage 1 - The Dark Half  
  
Chapter 8 - Second chances  
  
"You're leaving!?"  
  
Dynaheir nodded calmly at the incredulous young wizard.  
  
"'Tis not my wish to abandon thee in thine time of need, but some... sisters of mine have requested my presence and I cannot refuse them. Perhaps we shall meet again..."  
  
There was regret in her voice, but Aidan felt betrayed regardless. In the short time they had been together he had come to rely on Minsc's muscle and Dynaheir's calm reason. He had found a note from the mysterious Tazok in Tranzig's possession, which contained instructions on where to find the bandits' hide out.  
  
"Boo regrets to leave you as well." The huge ranger-berserker also piped in mournfully.  
  
"He knows you will miss his wise advice. Oh and Minsc will miss your company too!" The large ranger gave Aidan a hearty slap on the shoulder that nearly bowled him over, and followed his witch out of the door.  
  
And with that, they were down two companions.  
  
As Aidan watched Minsc and Dynaheir (and Boo!) depart, he knew he had no other option but to continue. This Tazok was sending hired killers after him, and if he was to carve out an existence other than constant life on the edge, he would have to face this man.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Tranzig,  
  
I am perplexed as to why Mulahey has not communicated with us in some while. You are to go to the mines and find out the condition of his operation. You are also to collect any iron that may have been stolen by the kobolds. Our next raid will most likely take place at Peldvale, or Larswood, so visit either of those areas and track us back to our camp.  
  
TAZOK"  
  
Aidan sighed wearily, and tugged the note back inside his robes. It seemed a lengthy forest trek was ahead of them. He had heard of a powerful wizard who lived just outside of Beregost. Thalantyr was his name supposedly, and he also was reputedly interested in trading with magic.  
  
He was also told to be a quick-tempered old xenophobe, who didn't suffer fools gladly.  
  
The companions still had some useful items they had wrested from the gnolls and Tranzig, which needed to be identified before they were used.  
  
Aidan glanced over his companions, who now seemed to be following his lead, rather than Jaheira's. The young wizard momentarily wondered if their newly found faith was misplaced. Maybe he was leading them all to their deaths...  
  
"What foolishness takes city dwellers this far from civilization?" A gravelly voice startled him from his thoughts.  
  
Khalid and Jaheira leaped at his side, their weapons at the ready while Imoen drew her new bow.  
  
The man who had challenged the companions was tall, and his features were hidden under a hooded brown cloak. He held a long bow in his hand, but hadn't drawn an arrow to the string at the moment.  
  
Seeing that, Aidan relaxed somewhat.  
  
"Just adventurers, on the look out for bandits to hunt for." He answered.  
  
Tensing anew, he hoped that the caped stranger wasn't one himself.  
  
Nodding slightly, the stranger removed his hood. He was an elf! Khalid and Aidan gasped aloud, while Jaheira's only reaction was in the slight widening of her eyes.  
  
For this was no ordinary elf. He was as heavily muscled as any human male, his face was tattooed and his eyes were haunted with pain that Aidan instantly knew mirrored his own in it's depth. The elf's long brown hair, which was matted and dirty fell about his face like a shaggy mane. Despite his disheveled appearance, he projected an aura of nobility.  
  
Hearing Aidan's careful words, the elf slowly smiled.  
  
"A strange coincidence; I have a quest similar to your own." The strange elf glanced at his belt, from which a number of human scalps were hanging from. Aidan shivered as he recalled their own meeting with Officer Jessa Vai earlier. She had offered to buy all the bandit scalps they could gather, for 50gp a piece.  
  
"I have been hunting the bandits in the region for the past few months. Perhaps if we worked together we would fare better. What say you to that?"  
  
There was something behind the elf's quest, a not too distant pain.  
  
"We'll help you against the bandits, but only if you tell us why you've spent months hunting them." Aidan gently prodded.  
  
The elf nodded, and explained with a voice still tinged with sorrow.  
  
"Their leader, an ogre named Tazok, took the life of someone very dear to me."  
  
Tazok! An ogre!? Aidan's mind was instantly alive with a hundred questions. Why on Faerun would an ogre of all things want him dead? The dark figure who had slain Gorion had been the size of a half-ogre at the very largest...  
  
He felt the cool hand of Jaheira on his own, as he heard her reply to the elf who had introduced himself as Kivan while Aidan was verbally incapacitated.  
  
"Thank you, for being honest. You can join our party."  
  
Kivan merely nodded, as he appraised the flustered young wizard.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The party of five stood in the inner sanctum of Thalantyr's keep. It had been a close call, for the old mage kept a pair of monstrous magical Flesh Golems as his guardians. They had nearly mauled the party before Thalantyr had intervened.  
  
Golems were magical constructs, very resistant to magic and impervious to all but magical weapons. They were frequently used as guardians by powerful wizards. Someday, that kind of power would be his, Aidan exulted. Someday, he would crush his enemies with his magic and send conjured demons to tear them apart with talons of black steel...  
  
"What the...!" Aidan gasped aloud.  
  
The young wizard was again stunned by his sudden bloodlust. Where had those visions come from?!  
  
He realized everyone was looking at him. Jaheira and Khalid appeared worried, Imoen curious and Kivan's gaze was unreadable.  
  
"I... ah..." Aidan felt his cheeks redden. What was happening to him!?  
  
"Here they are!" Thalantyr's voice saved him from questions and further stares, as the old wizard arrived with the items the companions had bid him to identify.  
  
These included a formidable wand of frost, a magical short bow and those funny looking gauntlets they had wrested from the gnoll sentries. The gauntlets were particularly valuable, having the powers to grant improved dexterity on the wearer. Jaheira got the gauntlets, while Imoen took the bow. Aidan of course claimed the wand.  
  
Feeling better, he lovingly caressed his new wand. Perhaps this very wand would give him justice, when he confronted the murderer of Gorion.  
  
Nearby, Jaheira's worried gaze lingered over her young comrade.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Aidan was trying to study a group of new spells, namely the "Mirror Image" and the "Strength" when Kivan sat down beside him. The companions had camped out beside the road for the night. Aidan slowly closed the book, and turned to face the silent elf.  
  
"Tell me, friend Aidan, where do you know the name Tazok from?" he asked in his quiet, raspy voice.  
  
Considering for a moment, Aidan wondered whether he should tell the whole truth. Seeing no real objections, he decided to try and befriend their brooding new companion.  
  
"I have a good reason to suspect Tazok had my foster father killed." No reaction from Kivan, so Aidan continued.  
  
"And I am sure he is responsible for sending many hired killers after me personally." Again, no visible reaction.  
  
There was a short, silent moment between the wizard and the elf. Then Kivan spoke.  
  
"Ah. I see." He remained silent for yet a moment, and them smiled. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes, as he raised his head to look Aidan in the eyes.  
  
"Well, friend Aidan, then you have as good a reason to desire the brute's death as I. I do not know why he would send assassins after someone though. He enjoys seeing others suffer up-close."  
  
Kivan rose up, preparing to leave. He shot Aidan a one last look.  
  
"I would think that he was actually hired by an outside source. Tazok is merely a wretched thug and a bandit lord."  
  
As Kivan left and Aidan lifted his spell book once more, the young wizard felt chilled. Layers upon layers, the identity of his true enemies was like an onion. No matter how much you peeled, the truth was hidden beneath many layers and many tears.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Mara and Kivan had proven themselves quite valuable as scouts, and indeed it seemed that the Wood of Sharp Teeth was the center of bandit activity. Thanks to the combined efforts of a faerie dragon and elf, the companions had already evaded three ambushes.  
  
Unused to travelling in woods, Aidan felt in awe of the massive trees that actually managed to block sunlight from time to time. And yet Jaheira had assured him that the nearby Cloak Wood was even more dense and huge.  
  
Aidan fervently hoped that their travels would steer clear of such a place.  
  
As the companions ventured deeper, Aidan had been forced to recall Mara. The tiny dragonet was easily distracted, and she seemed to love the old forest. After having found her examining yet another anthill, Aidan was forced to admit defeat and rely solely on Kivan's impressive wilderness knowledge.  
  
After a few hours of travel through the woods, Kivan returned swiftly.  
  
"There is a stone circle ahead, druids most likely." He addressed Jaheira.  
  
The warrior druidess thought for a moment.  
  
"Osmadi and Rahivald perhaps... We should go to them, perhaps we can get some information about these bandits."  
  
Everyone agreed that this was a fine idea, though Kivan kept his bow at hand. Aidan shot him a bemused glance, but the silent elf didn't seem to notice him.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The stone circle seemed unkempt, and there three remains of funeral pyres nearby. A figure in green and brown robes was huddled at the center. As the companions drew near, the figure raised his head and let out a tortured, mad cry.  
  
The crazed druid grabbed his staff, and started running towards them. Aidan noticed the Kivan and Imoen had readied their bows, and even Khalid was fidgeting nervously with Varscona, his enchanted blade.  
  
Jaheira, however, calmly stepped forward to greet the man and took no visible precautions to defend herself.  
  
"Arrogant fools!" the ragged druid howled at her.  
  
"You return to the very slaughter for which you were responsible. Your blood will soak the ground before I allow any of you to leave! I will avenge the deaths of my brothers!" He continued his ranting.  
  
"What are you talking about, we've killed no one." Jaheira replied soothingly.  
  
"I think you're a little addled in the head, Osmadi. You know me, by Silvanus! It is I, Jaheira!" She continued.  
  
"Perhaps you should calm down so that we can figure out who really killed your brothers."  
  
Her calm voice had no effect, for Osmadi no longer recognized her as a fellow druid.  
  
"You think your excuses can work on me! I know what you are, what all of you are! Let the wrath of Malar destroy you and your faithless companions."  
  
He lunged at them, yelling strange words at the same time.  
  
Two brown bears lumbered into view from the forest, roaring in rage at the companions.  
  
As Jaheira dodged Osmadi's wild swings, Khalid moved to face the bears. Imoen and Kivan shot their bows at the closest bear, wounding it.  
  
Aidan used his new wand, which shot a ray of intense frost at the other bear. It had a devastating effect, the bear whimpered and fell to ground, it's head frozen.  
  
Leaving his three companions to fend off the remaining bear, Aidan turned to aid Jaheira, only to see another druid having joined the fight, on the side of the companions. Together, the new druid and Jaheira managed to kill the crazed Osmadi in short order.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"I must apologize for the actions of Osmadi. He had lost his mind after what happened here..." The new druid, named Corsone said.  
  
"Some days past, a group of bandits, calling themselves the Chill entered our camp as we worked upon this shrine. They killed and murdered everyone they came across, including some of Osmadi's close friends." He continued in a sad voice.  
  
Aidan was following the conversation between Corsone and Jaheira. Something, however, seemed amiss in this Corsone. He had been the one to land the blow that killed Osmadi, whereas Jaheira had merely tried to subdue him.  
  
"Why did you let us attack Osmadi. From the sounds of it you knew him well. The both of you look to be druids." He burst out with his thoughts.  
  
Jaheira glanced at him, her expression unreadable, while annoyance briefly flicked over Corsone's features.  
  
"It's true, we knew each other very well. But there was nothing that could be done... he had lost his mind. I think you can understand that. Sometimes one doesn't have a choice." Corsone answered, in a remarkably cold tone.  
  
Something was clearly not right, Corsone was lying, Aidan was sure of it now.  
  
"It's rather hard to believe that you would write off a life so readily. Come now, there must have been some other choice." He prodded on, adopting a hostile tone.  
  
Jaheira glanced at him, and gave a small nod to show that she had understood that Corsone wasn't being honest.  
  
"There was no other choice! Do I have to explain myself over and over. Please leave me be, so that I may bury my companion." A dark look had taken over the druids features, and he avoided Aidan's gaze.  
  
"So...now he's your companion. That's very strange indeed. I don't know of too many people who would go about murdering their 'companions'." The young wizard prodded on, causing Imoen to look at him in amazement.  
  
Now Corsone lifted his gaze, and Aidan saw that cold fury had twisted the druid's face into a gruesome mask.  
  
"I murdered NO ONE! I did what had to be done! All of you might be dead if it weren't for my help! Leave me be." He thundered, raising his staff and taking a menacing step towards Aidan.  
  
"I think you're lying! I think you wanted our help to kill him. You're just a common killer!"  
  
Jaheira remarked coldly, causing Corsone to whirl and face her in amazement. He momentarily seemed to be at a loss for words, then his shoulders slumped.  
  
"You... are correct. I did need your assistance to kill Osmadi. Thank you for the help." He remarked caustically.  
  
"You were wrong about one thing. I am no 'common killer'... I am a Shadow druid." He said with some pride, while Jaheira's face darkened in anger.  
  
"I poisoned Osmadi and his companions, so that we could be rid of their weakling presence. Now, we should easily be able to make this land our own. Unfortunately, there will be no room for meddling city folk." Corsone grinned, oblivious at the battle ready companions currently surrounding him.  
  
"It is time for you to feel the fury of nature, as only I can administer it. Goodbye!" with that last insanely overconfident remark, he threw himself at the companions.  
  
A short while later, he lay on the ground, Kivan's arrow poking from his pierced eye-socket.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Attempts to get an explanation concerning these "Shadow Druids" resulted only in a angry glare from Jaheira, so Aidan decided to leave the topic alone for a while.  
  
He also remembered the advice Drizzt had given them, and had devised a plan with the rest of the companions to infiltrate the bandits if at all possible. Aidan had agreed that they'd try out the plan with the next group they found, instead of trying to avoid them.  
  
The makeup of their group had provided some concern to Aidan, because it included three elves. Elves were generally a good-natured race of beings, not given to banditry. Kivan tapped his shoulder suddenly and pointed to the direction they were travelling.  
  
"Someone is coming!" he hissed, and the companions quickly readied their weapons.  
  
Indeed, someone was crashing through the thicket so loudly that even Aidan noticed it well before the cloaked form came into view.  
  
Imoen and Kivan aimed their bows while Aidan yelled a challenge to the stranger.  
  
"Stop right there! Who approaches!?"  
  
The figure stopped, and raised it's head in a rapid move. Silver hair glinted from beneath the cowl, and two glittering eyes nervously appraised the party. The stranger was slight of build and because of the inhumanly graceful movements Aidan guessed he or she had elven blood. He heard Kivan draw a harsh breath and saw him prepare to fire.  
  
"No!" he yelled, and grabbed a hold of the elf's hand.  
  
"Help me! If you don't help me, they'll kill me." The cloaked figure gasped, short of breath.  
  
A female voice, with a decidedly unfamiliar accent to it.  
  
Still watching Kivan guardedly, Aidan let go of his hand and addressed the woman:  
  
"Calm down, we'll help you. Just tell us who you are."  
  
"My name is Viconia, I....I'm not from around here, thank you so much for helping."  
  
Aidan glanced at his comrades. Kivan eyed the still cloaked woman with clear hatred in his eyes, Jaheira and Khalid were quietly whispering to each other while Imoen was scanning to the direction where the stranger had appeared from.  
  
Kivan shot a final venomous glare towards the woman, then turned towards Aidan.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" the young wizard asked the elven ranger.  
  
Kivan opened his mouth to speak, but Imoen quickly shushed him.  
  
Someone else was approaching.  
  
A man dressed in hunting clothes, wielding a bow in his hand and a long sword on his lap burst through the bushes. He quickly spotted Viconia among the companions, and eyed them coldly, keeping his bow at the ready.  
  
"Step aside travelers, I am a member of the Flaming Fist." He drew a scroll from beneath his leather armor and tossed it in front of Jaheira.  
  
She picked it up and quickly read it, giving a quick nod to the companions.  
  
Seeing that, the man continued:  
  
"The woman you are harboring is wanted for murder of the foulest sort. She is a dark elf; it should be obvious that she is evil." He spat the last words venomously, and drew his bow, pointing the arrow towards Viconia.  
  
"They lie, I've done nothing wrong." She hissed at the hunter.  
  
Aidan knew that he needed to make a quick decision. Kivan and most likely Jaheira and Khalid too wouldn't hesitate to kill the woman if she indeed was a drow. He shot a quick glance towards Imoen. She glanced towards the hunter, then to Viconia and quickly shook her head.  
  
"What do you intend to do once you have her?" Aidan asked the hunter, playing for more time.  
  
The man sneered and glanced at his belt where a wicked knife was hanging.  
  
"Kill her, of course." He laughed.  
  
No trial? This didn't sound like justice to Aidan. He made his decision.  
  
"We can't allow that, you'll have to go through us to get her." He replied to the hunter, raising his staff.  
  
Imoen flashed her friend a relieved grin, and raised her bow, this time towards the hunter. Kivan scowled, but followed Imoen's lead. Jaheira and Khalid likewise drew their weapons. The hunter wasn't amused.  
  
"A stupid decision! For harboring a murderer I sentence all of you to death!" he screamed at them, firing his bow at Viconia.  
  
The woman let out a soft gasp as the shaft hit her and fell to the earth. At the same time, Kivan and Imoen let loose their own missiles and the hunter grunted in pain even as he drew his own sword to meet the charging Khalid.  
  
Aidan rushed to help the fallen woman accompanied by Jaheira, while the others dealt with their foe. To his surprise he heard the woman chanting a prayer to some deity, probably healing herself. Jaheira scowled in recognition.  
  
Wearily, the woman stood up without accepting Aidan's offered hand.  
  
The battle behind them was over and the other companions gathered around the woman they had rescued.  
  
Slowly, she took off her hood, letting her silvery hair fall free.  
  
The hunter hadn't lied, they faced a dark elf. Seeing their stares, Viconia held up her head haughtily.  
  
"I thank you for risking yourselves on my behalf." She said guardedly. Kivan spat to the ground.  
  
Aidan noticed that the elven ranger hadn't lowered his weapon.  
  
Viconia noticed it too, and couldn't quite hide the tremor in her voice when she continued:  
  
"I know what you are thinking, you see my dark skin and won't trust me for it." she warily eyed Kivan and the two half-elves before turning to address Aidan.  
  
"I am a dark elf, but I'm an outcast, I need your help." She shot a pleading look at the young wizard with her dark eyes. Aidan withstood the unflinching stare for a few seconds, then blushed and turned away.  
  
"I no longer receive my powers from the spider gods you surface dwellers fear so; the Goddess Shar grants me wisdom, and she is a surface divinity." Viconia continued. Jaheira barked a short scornful laugh at this.  
  
Shar? Wasn't that the evil goddess whose cult the dark blade Varscona, now wielded by Khalid, had belonged to long ago? Would they really want to help an evil priestess? The young wizard bit his lip angrily. Had he made a foolish decision in saving the drow?  
  
"If you'd let me join your group, I would be most grateful. I have no where else to go." Viconia finished, again looking at Aidan for answer.  
  
The young wizard again looked at the slender drow, surprised at hearing what he perceived as true emotion from behind her words. She was afraid and lonely, he realized, not merely trying to take advantage of their strong sword arms. He also knew that she would never be accepted here, not even among their group.  
  
As the silence fell deeper over the small group, Aidan wondered what it would be like to live as an outcast, a freak and a boogie man. He wasn't sure if he could survive the loneliness of such a life. The situation was at an impasse. Kivan still hadn't taken the arrow off his bow string, and was probably intending to shoot Viconia the instant she was given a negative answer.  
  
Jaheira and Khalid had conferred privately over a short distance away. Aidan saw them talking quietly, taking quick glances towards Viconia. Then, apparently reaching a decision, she motioned Aidan to join them.  
  
"I T-think we s-should take Viconia with us, and so does Jaheira." Khalid stammered to his as Aidan reached the pair.  
  
"You do!? But, I mean..." Aidan began, but Jaheira motioned him to be silent.  
  
"Yes. At least as far as the bandit camp. I have given some thought over our plans to infiltrate these mercenaries, and believe we shall fail. Three elves and two young humans do not convincing bandits make."  
  
"Unless..." but it was already clear to Aidan.  
  
"Unless we show them who fierce and bloodthirsty we really are, travelling with an exiled drow." She finished for him.  
  
"No true elf would do such a thing!" Aidan exclaimed gleefully, then realized what he had implied to the half-elves.  
  
"Uh.. I mean..." he stammered.  
  
"No offense taken." Jaheira smiled.  
  
"Y-y-you know, I t-t-think this could just work..." Khalid grinned.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Friend Aidan."  
  
The young wizard flinched. He knew what Kivan wanted to talk to him about. He turned to face the ranger from his place near the camp fire and placed down his spellbook.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The elf didn't seem overtly angry, but Aidan was certain the ranger was furious about their decision to take Viconia with them.  
  
"I won't question your judgement any further. The reasons for taking this soulless witch with us are solid." He paused for a moment, looking at the young wizard intensely.  
  
Aidan felt uncomfortable. He was certain Kivan had something to say he wouldn't like very much.  
  
"But if and when we are successful, I will see to it that this murderess gets what's coming to her. She is living on borrowed time. And I will not be swayed from this decision."  
  
The elf ranger held his hand up as Aidan opened his mouth to protest.  
  
"Useless, friend Aidan. Don't waste your words. And don't try to stand in my way, when the time comes."  
  
With that, he turned and walked away, leaving Aidan to ponder dark thoughts.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, someone else had heard the exchange. Viconia smiled ruefully and crept back to where her bedroll was, apart from the others.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Hopefully, the risk they had taken was going to be worth it.  
  
They stood in the middle of an ambush, one they had walked into prepared and forewarned thanks to Kivan's formidable forestry skills.  
  
Something like a dozen longbow men surrounded them, while a leader type clad in black splint mail leered at the "surprised" faces of the companions.  
  
"It's your choice which hits the ground first; your swords or your heads! Be smart now and you'll all live to grow wise!" he bellowed.  
  
Trying to give what he hoped was a menacing look, Aidan hollered back at him:  
  
"We'll not fight you. In fact, we want to join your group."  
  
Several of the bandits laughed at them while the leader just smiled.  
  
"Now there's a laugh! Why, pray tell, should we take you rattle-pates?"  
  
"You're too good at your job!" Aidan yelled back, drawing laughter again from the bandit archers.  
  
"We can see which way the wind is blowing, and whatever you're doing, we want in. It's the only real profit on the Sword Coast today." He continued, grinning at the leader.  
  
This time all the bandits laughed. The leader was looking at the companions with a critical eye. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Viconia's dark face and glittering eyes, glaring at him from beneath her hood.  
  
Nodding slightly towards Aidan, he made his decision.  
  
"Ha ha! I like you, you make me laugh!" he grinned.  
  
"We'll take you back to the boss and see if he likes you too. Then maybe you're in. If not, you die. Follow me and try to keep up."  
  
*-*-*  
  
They were led deeper in to the forest for the better part of the day.  
  
The bandits didn't talk much, and the leader only introduced himself as Raiken, answering no other questions about himself or the bandits.  
  
Aidan and Jaheira had pleaded Kivan to keep himself calm even if the opportunity to slay Tazok presented itself. It wouldn't do to abandon their deception too soon, swift death at the bandits' hands wasn't something the young wizard had planned on achieving.  
  
Then finally, in the evening, a camp loomed ahead.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The party was lead into a small clearing, with heavily armed guards surrounding them instantly. The armor was similar to Raiken's, except it was adorned with what was obviously the device of the Black Talon mercenaries Drizzt had told them of: A dark talon. These armored guards looked like seasoned veterans, moving with the same confidence as Khalid or Jaheira.  
  
Then Aidan heard Kivan draw a sharp breath, and heard the heavy footfalls belonging to the leader of the iron bandits: Tazok  
  
The brute lumbered into view, and Aidan saw that he wasn't a full ogre. Which was much worse of course, since the human side in him gave Tazok the dangerous glint of intelligence in his eyes. He was clad in black plate mail but wore no helm or a shield. In his right hand was a massive blade, intended for two-handed use.  
  
Raiken hastily scrambled to him, but it was evident in his disgusted stare that he had already been given a report on the status of the prisoners.  
  
"Recruits!?" he raged at his hapless commander.  
  
"Secret operation and you hire those you rob!? By the lower planes, why do we pay Black Talon to do stealth if you almost light signal fires!?"  
  
Raiken was somewhat taken aback, but offered an explanation nonetheless:  
  
"We need to keep our numbers up! Besides, we checked them out pretty good. I think they'll do fine."  
  
The half-ogre wasn't impressed.  
  
"YOU DON'T THINK! I THINK!" he bellowed, causing Raiken to back up a few steps.  
  
"I question them myself and if they are not as you say, you die too!" Tazok snarled at him, then turned to face the companions.  
  
Seeing the three elves he snarled, but was taken aback somewhat at seeing Viconia's drow features. The ogre's brow furrowed in thought for a while, then he addressed Aidan who Raiken had told him was the leader.  
  
"I say now I don't like you! Give me reason to not have you broth-boiled and use your skin to swaddle my small-kin! Who are you that I should let you join?!"  
  
Aidan felt cold sweat drip down his back under Tazok's terrible gaze, knowing that the wrong answer here would guarantee not only his own death, but that of his companions as well.  
  
Fortunately for the party, Aidan was quick thinking and if nothing else, lucky.  
  
"We're strong, well armed, and we know opportunity when we see it!" he offered.  
  
"What better job be there for us? Dungeon crawling? That's fools' work!" he finished with a derisive snort.  
  
Tazok considered his words for a while.  
  
"Hmmm. You have some sense, but I have many a strong back here already. What for I need you?!" the brute finally snarled back at him.  
  
Aidan however, was certain now that he'd succeeded.  
  
"Would you rather have too few and need more, or have too many and not need them at all?" he quipped, flashing a confident grin at the ogre.  
  
The grin was wiped from his face by a feral snarl from the bandit lord. Tazok was smarter than the average half-ogre, but even only somewhat clever wordplay irritated and confused him.  
  
"Ehhh'? You sure are big on words. You better be big on the battlefield too, cuz if you're not..." he flashed an evil grin at his men, some of whom chuckled back.  
  
"...You die. You have run of the camp. If I hear ONE bad thing from Ardenor and Taugosz, I personally feed your livers to the crows!"  
  
Then the ogre turned to face his redeemed commander once again.  
  
"I take a patrol and leave for mine tonight! Keep pressure on trade routes and there be extra gold for all when we are done! I leave soon."  
  
And with that, he was off. The black talon elite guards followed him out, leaving the companions in the middle of a bandit camp.  
  
One thing Aidan was certain of now: Tazok was someone else's underling, at least where the attempts on his life were concerned. They had spoken face to face, and there had been no recognition from the brute.  
  
Raiken gave them directions, orders to report to the "armory" and then to Taugosz Khosann, supreme commander of the Black Talons.  
  
Aidan was just about to follow his comrades towards the armory tent, when he saw one of them had stayed behind.  
  
Kivan.  
  
As the wizard laid a hand on the elf's shoulder, he noticed that Kivan was trembling. He turned the ranger to face him, and saw streaks of tears flowing down his cheeks.  
  
"We should go, my friend." He offered, and the elf nodded at him.  
  
"I had my chance. I had my chance to gain revenge and I didn't take it." he spoke, partially to himself.  
  
Aidan was astonished at the coldness of his voice.  
  
"Kivan, that would have meant the end for all of us. We would be dead now. You will get another chance to kill that bastard."  
  
The elf turned to face him, his stare cold as the iron these bandits hoarded.  
  
"I live for my vengeance now. It is my life, it is me. It is what I am. And in my heart I know, that I will get no second chance."  
  
He walked past the astonished wizard into the armory tent.  
  
It was then that Aidan realized Kivan had fully intended to kill Tazok on the spot, sacrificing them all for the sake of his revenge. What had kept him from initiating the bloodbath?  
  
The young wizard couldn't think of an answer, and that frightened him.  
  
His heart heavy with foreboding, Aidan followed his comrades into the tent. 


	9. CH9 - A taste of Karmageddon

Cursed Heritage 1 - The Dark Half  
  
Chapter 9 - A taste of Karmageddon  
  
The dawn, at least, was beautiful.  
  
The companions had been given the morning watch, predictably because new recruits got the worst chores. But they couldn't have asked for a better assignment, considering that their true task was to find out who the bandits' mysterious employer was.  
  
Aidan and Imoen had "asked around", but it was hard to not appear too curious. They had finally gotten useful information from a young bandit named Knott, who Jaheira had threatened with bodily harm to get answers.  
  
Tazok's tent.  
  
It would have been too strange to inquire about it's defenses considering their newness at the camp, but the companions had come to a conclusion that it wouldn't be too heavily defended. More likely traps and the like, or perhaps guard dogs. Imoen was prepared to deal with the first, while Jaheira and Kivan assured they could charm/befriend the animals, even if they were well-trained.  
  
Aidan felt eager to test out some of his newer magical powers, including the defensive illusion "Mirror Image". It would enable him to survive dangerous encounters without being harmed. At the same time he felt apprehension towards their coming task.  
  
If all went well, they would leave with the information they had come for and leave without engaging all of the camp. It would be more sensible to give the location of the camp to Officer Vai back in Beregost. She could then gather the town militia in silence and make a sneak attack to the camp.  
  
A quick glance toward his companions only served to dampen his spirits further. Was he the only one having uneasy time with this?  
  
Jaheira looked fearless and calm, as did her husband. Business as usual for them, the wizard thought sourly. Imoen was fidgety, but Aidan knew she was merely anxious to get the plan underway, so she could pilfer the tent's riches. He briefly wondered if Imoen knew the danger they were in? It was unlikely, he decided, sighing partly in envy, partly in sorrow. When the eventual wake up call came to Im, it would hit her hard.  
  
Kivan on the other hand wasn't after riches. He wanted to kill bandits. The cold eyes of the elf made Aidan shiver in dread, as he remembered Kivan's earlier assessment of his own existence. Living for revenge against bandits in general, Tazok in particular.  
  
As Aidan shifted his gaze to their newest companion, he found that Viconia was looking straight back at him. Seeing him shift his gaze, she smiled back. Not a pleasant smile, but a cruel one in anticipation of possible bloodshed, Aidan thought. The drow was most likely going to do something hideous to the corpses of their enemies, if they managed to win the possible coming battle. She was armed with a wicked mace and wore a studded leather vest beneath her cloak.  
  
Though he didn't know it, Aidan wasn't the only one who was having hard time quelling his fears.  
  
Khalid tried to mask his nervousness as best he could. Though an experienced warrior, the half-elf had become a soldier mostly because he hadn't managed to think up anything else to do with his life. In his youth Khalid had often felt unwanted by his rich Calimshite father. He had grown into an insecure young man, but still luckier than most. He had a loving wife now, and a great cause. Both worth dying for. So why, Khalid asked of himself, did his hands tremble like a camel in Vaasa before each battle? Even after years of experience.  
  
He bit his lip, angry at himself and his self doubts. Surely he had joined the Harpers because he had wanted to? It had to be. It was just that he couldn't say no to whatever scheme Jaheira thought up next. They wouldn't have let him in, had they not perceived his value, Khalid decided. And for a time, it was enough for him.  
  
Drawing a deep breath, he steadied himself.  
  
*-*-*  
  
[Four ugly brutes, my lord]  
  
Aidan scowled in anger. Mara, having turned invisible (she could do it at will), had snuck inside the tent to do a little scouting ahead.  
  
[A stinky gnoll, a smelly hobgoblin and two men. I believe one of them is a wizard... Or something else with a horrible fashion sense.]  
  
Aidan's scowl deepened and not from Mara's wisecracks. A wizard meant that things had turned more complex. Hopefully the fellow wasn't too experienced, or many different sorts of inconveniences could befall the group, ranging from Tazok getting teleported back in deal with them to getting turned into a squirrel.  
  
The sun was rising, soon the camp would be wide awake.  
  
After quickly relaying the news, Jaheira rubbed her temples and made the decision for them.  
  
"We have to move on with our plan. If that wizard is only even somewhat experienced, he can discern our true identities or the fact that we lied about our reasons for joining easily. And I don't have to tell you what that means."  
  
She looked at everyone in turn, and got five nods.  
  
"Very well then, here's what I suggest..."  
  
*-*-*  
  
"I don't care who you are, no one's to enter Tazok's tent, under penalty of death."  
  
The tall red bearded man demanded angrily, as Jaheira entered the huge pavilion.  
  
"We're here under Tazok's own instructions. He requested that we retrieve his files and documents and deliver them to him as soon as possible." She replied, as per their plan.  
  
The man scowled and drew his sword. His companions, a short fat man dressed in yellow robes, a burly hobgoblin and a tall gnoll followed his lead, drawing their weapons.  
  
"Your petty lies are wasted on me, spy. Like Ender Sai, here, you've crossed the Iron Throne for the last time." The man growled, pointing to a chained prisoner in the corner.  
  
But Jaheira had been expecting this.  
  
"NOW!" She yelled, at the top of her lungs.  
  
Precisely at the other side of the tent, a dark blade shimmering with blue energy effortlessly slashed a huge gap into the thick hide wall, causing the yellow robed man and the bow wielding hobgoblin to spin around to face this new threat.  
  
Jaheira met the red beard's swing with her magical quarter staff and dodged the gnoll's attempt to skewer her with his halberd's spike. Kivan burst into the tent wielding his own sword and managed to nick the gnoll drawing some blood and a howl of pain.  
  
Aidan entered from the hole Khalid had slashed. He had cast his first "Strength" spell, and marveled at it's potency. Even with his enchanted blade, Khalid couldn't have managed to cut such a hole without the aid of his magical powers.  
  
His grin faded as he saw the yellow robed wizard begin casting. Quickly, he started his own spell casting.  
  
The yellow robe finished first.  
  
Suddenly, in a huge blur his image shimmered brightly and in his place were four identical figures. Aidan recognized the spell, "Mirror Image"! He had the same defensive illusion memorized himself.  
  
Completing his own spell, he launched two "Magic Missiles" at the other wizard. As guided by his will, the purple energy missiles struck different figures, causing each to blink out of existence.  
  
The yellow robe's face darkened in anger, and he begun casting anew. Aidan hastily followed his lead.  
  
Khalid dodged his foe's last, desperate swing and thrust Varscona through the hobgoblin's midsection. He turned quickly towards the yellow robed mage, but saw that Viconia had already sealed his fate. The dark elven priestess had created a zone of silence around the wizard and his illusionary double, causing him to miscast his spell. At the same time Aidan finished his own spell, causing a "Chromatic Orb" to fly from his hand into the last illusion.  
  
Terrified, the yellow robe futilely backed away from the advancing drow. His soundless scream was cut short by a solid hit from Viconia's flanged mace.  
  
At the entrance, the battle was likewise nearly won.  
  
The red beard had been a fine opponent, but he hadn't managed nothing except to nick Jaheira while he himself was battered from multiple hits. It was only a matter of time now.  
  
Realizing that his end was near, but not about to surrender, the man launched a final desperate assault against Jaheira, hacking with his blade like a madman. Jaheira saw from the corner of her eye that Khalid had finished his foe, and concentrated on merely defending herself.  
  
The red beard never saw the blow that took his life.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Hurry now!" Jaheira snapped at Imoen, who had kept watch out side during the battle. The girl was attempting to disarm the trap she had found from the huge chest in the tent, while Kivan had taken over the watch, having first scalped the four dead bandits.  
  
Aidan was alerted to the jingle of chains from the corner.  
  
Quickly turning, he saw the prisoner who had kept quiet during the fight. He was a slight, dark complexioned man. Motioning to Khalid, Aidan edged closer.  
  
"As you can plainly see, we're not Tazok's lackeys. What's going on here?" the wizard offered, hoping to gain some insight from the chained man.  
  
"Aye, you're not..." he grinned.  
  
"Well, this whole place is dirty to the core, that's what's going on. These aren't your ordinary bandits. They're part Black Talons and part Chill, Chill being a demihuman band, mostly hobgoblins, and led by that creepy smart one, Ardenor Crush."  
  
Aidan remembered the strangely eloquent hobgoblin who presided over half the camp.  
  
"There be others elsewhere, like that priest Mulahey sent to poison the mines of Nashkel. Set himself up as a kobold god returned and legions of the brainless barking fools believed him, ready to do his bidding 'til death do they part..." the prisoner continued.  
  
"M-Mulahey's dead. He was w-w-working for Tazok, I understand." Khalid joined the conversation.  
  
"Question is, who's Tazok working for?" Aidan half asked, half mused to himself.  
  
The dark haired man looked at them with new admiration in his eyes.  
  
"That's the trick, see?" he answered with a short bitter laugh.  
  
"Crush and Taugosz Khosann, leader of the Black Talons, both think he's getting orders from the Zhents and Tazok doesn't do much to discourage that particular line of thinking. But the Black Talons and Chill are bandit groups, see?" he continued his earnest prattle.  
  
"They ply the trade routes, avoid the cities, and that's where they go wrong. I'm from the Gate and I can tell you dead as leather that the Zhentarim aren't behind this."  
  
Aidan noticed that Khalid and Jaheira looked thoughtful at this bit.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" he asked the man.  
  
"A desire for silence isn't the only reason I wear soft-soled boots." The prisoner grinned.  
  
"I wear 'em so I can tell who's toes I'm treading on. I didn't mess with no Zhentarim. I picked my enemies and I messed with one group and one group only--the Iron Throne. And, right as rain, here I am as Tazok's personal prisoner. You do the math." He finished, looking at Aidan expectantly and presenting his chained leg.  
  
Jaheira tossed the man a key she had found on a chain around the gnoll's neck.  
  
"The Iron Throne. Where can I find them?" Aidan asked the man, as he was busily unlocking his chains.  
  
"Tazok's been making regular visits to the Cloakwood so that's where I'd start if I were you. There are some documents in that chest that might be worth taking a look at, too..." he answered with a groan, massaging his stiff limbs.  
  
"Now go step on some toes, alright? And you can tell them Ender Sai sent you." He grinned and gave theatrical bow to the party before slinking out of the gap Khalid had created.  
  
"Hurry!" Kivan yelled from outside.  
  
Their time as "bandits" was just about spent.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
Aidan hit the ground, as three arrows flew over his head.  
  
Their stealthy raid had degraded into a major melee. Dozens of bandits, both human and hobgoblin had rushed them from all directions. If not for a few well placed spells, they would have been dead a long time ago.  
  
Aidan and Viconia had cast their incapacitating "Sleep", "Web" and holding spells, evening the odds in a major way. But the greatest stroke of luck had come from Jaheira's druidic abilities.  
  
Taugosz Khosann, charmed with the enchantment she had intended for the anticipated guard hounds of Tazok, now fought against Ardenor and his hobgoblins. It hadn't taken much in the way of persuasion, Taugosz had hated the hobgoblin leader before and only worked with him under Tazok's orders.  
  
The seeming desertion of their leader had caused mass confusion among the Black Talons, some of whom had deserted and some who had taken the opportunity to kill their hated hobgoblin and gnoll "fellows". The odds were still heavily stacked against the companions, however.  
  
Everyone was already wounded, and most of their healing magic had been spent.  
  
Every breath Aidan took felt painful, as he had been bashed to the chest by a hobgoblin's mace. Without his "Armor" spell and the usage of his own mysterious healing powers, he would have passed out from pain and most likely died already.  
  
Grunting from pain, he struggled to rise. Imoen fired a quick arrow that stopped the charging Talon in his tracks. Seeing no further immediate targets, the girl ran to Aidan's aid.  
  
"Are you all right, chum?" she asked anxiously, seeing his pained expression.  
  
Seeing the wizard give a hasty nod, Imoen ran off again, having seen a few flanking hobgoblins attempt to blindside the magnificently fighting husband/wife half-elven team.  
  
Attempting to gain his breath, Aidan saw Ardenor fall under Taugosz' mighty war hammer. The remaining Chill bandits fled from the seemingly impervious mercenary captain. The young wizard opened his mouth to alert Jaheira and Khalid of the improving situation, but his words died in his throat.  
  
The charm had worn off.  
  
Shaking his head in daze, Taugosz looked at Ardenor's crumpled form lying at his feet. Then he saw the dead Talons lying all over the devastated camp.  
  
"Jaheira! Look out! It's Taugosz!" Aidan finally managed, his throat parched.  
  
The druidess finished the Talon she had fought with a avenging blow to the head and turned to face the new threat.  
  
Bellowing like a stung ox, Taugosz literally ran her over.  
  
Wearing intricate black full plate mail, the few weary blows Jaheira managed to land didn't even faze the powerful mercenary. With a thunderous slap he collided with the tired half-elf. Before Khalid or anyone else had the time to stop him, Taugosz had hit the helpless Jaheira with numerous crushing blows from his war hammer.  
  
Screaming his wife's name, Khalid ran to her aid, ignoring the last few Chill hobgoblins in his way.  
  
Leering evilly, Taugosz met Khalid's challenge.  
  
Biting his lip in pain, Aidan realized just how outmatched the battle weary half-elf was against the enraged mercenary leader, as he limped towards Jaheira's crumpled form. Taugosz blocked each of Khalid's swings and landed several brutal hits of his own, the last of which impacted against the side of Khalid's helmet.  
  
The half-elf flopped to the ground.  
  
Taugosz let out a thundering laugh, and began to holler at the remnants of his troops, waving his hammer like a standard above his head:  
  
"Black Talon! To me! Rally now to your captain, or by Cyric I shall flay your skins and feed your meat to the wolves of the forest!"  
  
Aidan knew that if the mercenaries managed to regroup, they were doomed. It had to end now.  
  
He fumbled out his Wand of Frost from his belt and whispered the command word. A ray of supernaturally intense cold cut Taugosz's words off and knocked him over.  
  
The cheering Black Talons slowed their advance seeing their leader fall to ground. They halted all together when Kivan killed two with his arrows. Imoen and Viconia were advancing too, having dealt with the last of the Chill hobgoblins.  
  
"Damn you, cur of a wizard!" The huge form of Taugosz rose again.  
  
This time Aidan yelled the command word.  
  
And again the mercenary captain fell, icicles forming on his armor.  
  
Now only a few steps from the still, armored figure, Aidan blasted him again.  
  
The wand withered, twisted and died in his grasp, it's power spent.  
  
A stillness reigned over the battlefield, no one moved. Almost no one.  
  
Holding her mace in both hands, Viconia struck the frozen, helmeted head of Taugosz cleanly off his shoulder, accompanied by a nasty sound of cracking ice. It flew in a great arc and landed amidst the terrified mercenaries. A few slivers of frozen blood shimmered as they melted in the grass.  
  
Kivan's bow twanged, and the closest mercenary fell, his pierced throat gurgling horribly.  
  
The rest fell back in disarray, turning the faltering advance into a complete rout.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The companions had been relieved to find out that both Khalid and Jaheira had survived. Khalid was merely out cold, but Jaheira had been near death and had been saved only by the timely intervention of their newest companion.  
  
Aidan had gained new respect for Viconia. She had single handedly held off several gnolls before Imoen had come to her aid, proving that she could be counted on in a fight.  
  
Even more impressive were her healing powers. The terrible injuries that Jaheira had suffered would have been incurable with her own druidic powers and far beyond Aidan's mysterious healing abilities. Jaheira was out cold, but the drow priestess assured Khalid she would recover in a cold, matter of fact tone.  
  
They had gained impressive treasure's from the brief looting they visited upon the camp before fleeing. It would take some courage for the Black Talons to return though, for a gruesome sight awaited them.  
  
Kivan no longer had scalps hanging from his belt. Instead he carried a sack over his shoulder.  
  
The companions fled as far as their feet carried them before stopping out of sheer exhaustion. Carrying the unconscious Jaheira in addition to the hard won loot would have fatigued them even in normal situations, but even more so now that everyone was wounded. Aidan had only managed to stumble onward using a Potion of Fortitude. Once it wore off, he fell to the ground, unconscious from exhaustion and pain.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Some eight hours later, the young wizard was up again.  
  
Jaheira was still fast asleep, as was Khalid who had kept watch ever since Aidan had fainted. Imoen and Viconia were awake, sitting some distance from each other.  
  
Groaning softly, Aidan asked his childhood friend to bring him up to date on the current situation. Imoen informed him that Kivan was patrolling the forest and covering their tracks.  
  
Aidan could see how tired the girl was as she tried to cover her yawn and keep her eyes open.  
  
"Go to sleep, Im. I can keep watch for now." He said to her, smiling fondly at her grateful smile.  
  
"Yeah, you have such excellent company over there." She whispered sarcastically, glancing towards the hooded figure sitting some distance away.  
  
"I tried to chat with her, but she blew me off. No sense of humor, at all! Stuffy ol' dark elf. I bet ol'Puffguts Winthrop and her would get along nicely." She giggled, giving Aidan a quick hug before crawling to her bed roll.  
  
Aidan chuckled to himself as he imagined the chipper Imoen trying to strike casual conversation with the cold dark elf. He reached inside his backpack and dug out the documents they had found from Tazok's chest.  
  
"Tazok,  
  
I hope that everything moves along smoothly. I have written to give you instructions from our superiors. I have been told that a small band of mercenaries might cause the Iron Throne some trouble in the future. You are to insure that they don't live to upset our operations. Obtain the services of the assassin Nimbul, he should serve you well.  
  
DAVAEORN"  
  
Davaeorn. A new player in this bizarre game. Tazok was merely a pawn of the Iron Throne and this Davaeorn, it seemed. The name Nimbul Aidan recognized, he had been the magic using assassin who had attempted to attack them in Nashkel, but had been thwarted thanks to the efforts of Dynaheir and Minsc.  
  
Aidan swallowed painfully. He could have used the company of those two now, Dynaheir's calm wisdom and the cheerful berserker's sheer fighting power.  
  
The use of the word "mercenary" to describe him and his friends puzzled him. Neither he nor Gorion had ever been sell-swords. So why was he a target for these bounty hunters?  
  
Perhaps the other letter would give some insight? He fished it out and read it in the campfire's light.  
  
"Tazok,  
  
I have noticed that your shipments of iron have slowed as of late. It is imperative that we receive another ton of ore. Step up your raids, and get a shipment to our base in Cloakwood within the next week. We need to stockpile as much ore as possible before our ultimatum is given. Also, Sarevok wants to know what has happened with the band of mercenaries. Have they been killed? You had better insure that they have been, as Sarevok will not take kindly to any other news.  
  
DAVAEORN"  
  
Sarevok? Who was he? This Davaeorn's superior? Was Sarevok the leader of this Iron Throne? Or was he yet someone else's underling, carrying only orders for even greater masters?  
  
Whoever he was, Davaeorn seemed to be quite anxious to fulfill his wishes.  
  
Aidan smiled grimly, hoping that Tazok got what was coming to him when he reported that the "mercenaries" were still alive. And after the devastation the companions had visited upon both bandit companies, including the death of their leaders, it was more likely that once Tazok returned he would only find the looted remains of his former base. Without the charismatic Ardenor and the forceful Taugosz, it was unlikely the Black Talon and the Chill would co-operate ever again.  
  
As the young wizard pondered upon his recent findings, he became aware of someone watching him.  
  
Turning around in alarm, Aidan saw that Viconia was sitting beside him, looking at him with her dark eyes and wearing a sardonic smile.  
  
"Bloody hell! Don't do that to me!" he said angrily, blushing at his own alarm.  
  
The drow's smile only widened as she saw the wizard's embarrassment.  
  
"Be at ease, faern." She said in her throaty voice.  
  
"I merely wished to thank you for saving my life." She continued, taking off her hooded cloak.  
  
For the first time, Aidan saw Viconia clearly. Slender but shapely, she was also perhaps the most exotically beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her silvery hair glinted in the fire light, and for the first time he thought of her smile as something other than cold or predatory. At the moment, her smile was reflected in her deep, dark eyes...  
  
Becoming aware of his rather intense thoughts, the wizard coughed in even further embarrassment and rose from where he had sat.  
  
"You already thanked me. us, Viconia." He managed, walking to his bed roll in the pretense of being thirsty. Grabbing his wineskin, he headed back and saw that Viconia was still looking at him.  
  
If she had been aware of his thoughts, she didn't show it.  
  
"No, foolish rivvil. I wanted to thank you for defending me from that mal'ai darthirii. Or trying to, at least." She said with a small laugh.  
  
"Malai... what?" Aidan didn't speak drow.  
  
"The elf. That bigoted wael." She replied.  
  
"I was listening, I heard your conversation. He didn't let you, but I saw that you tried to speak." She continued.  
  
"Oh no..." he had forgotten Kivan's threat.  
  
Aidan suddenly felt a lump in his stomach. He was sure that Kivan would carry out his threat. Perhaps he intended to do it as soon as he returned.  
  
"Yes." Viconia spoke again.  
  
"You needn't worry, I'll talk to Imoen and wake Khalid up, we'll..." he begun, thinking furiously.  
  
"No need for that, either. I have repaid my debt to you by saving that tu'rilthiir female." She remarked, her voice growing colder again.  
  
"It is best if I take my leave now." She continued.  
  
"I am a drow, and sooner or later one of us, that darthirii or me, would end up dead."  
  
Aidan knew she was right, but suddenly didn't want to part company with her quite yet. Feverishly he tried to think of a convincing argument, until he became aware of Viconia's gaze again.  
  
She looked amused, but not in a scornful way. Rising up, she gathered her meager belongings and put on her cloak.  
  
"Goodbye. And thank you." Aidan meant it.  
  
They wouldn't have survived without her. It angered him that they couldn't travel further together, that she was forced to leave because of senseless hatred. Being a human, raised by humans, he had no idea how deep the rift between the elven races of light and darkness was.  
  
She smiled at him again.  
  
"Aluve."  
  
And then she was gone, seemingly melding into the darkness.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Viconia pushed her way through the thicket, cursing softly as a branch hit her in the face, rather painfully.  
  
She knew how to move silently, like all elves and had no difficulty operating without light. But forests were still strange and new to her, which made quick and easy movement difficult.  
  
Her life on the surface hadn't been easy, this latest chapter included.  
  
Still, for the first time in weeks she had felt a few moments of peace.  
  
Peace?  
  
Viconia laughed out loud at the thought.  
  
Battling against bandits with surface scum and saving the life of a half- breed mongrel. She had fallen far. Oh so far.  
  
Even so, she couldn't deny that she had appreciated the camaraderie of some of the companions. That young wizard in particular. He had seemed almost regretful that she had left...  
  
"Foolish humans!" she snarled aloud in her own language.  
  
It was better that she traveled alone, only the voice of her new goddess to guide her with.  
  
She smiled at the thought. Shar, the Night Singer.  
  
She had much to thank her for...  
  
There was someone ahead!  
  
Like all elves, Viconia had the power of infravision, being able to see the heat outlines of living creatures in the dark. And right now, there was someone hidden behind a tree straight ahead.  
  
Drawing a quick breath, she drew her mace from her belt and made a quick prayer to Shar.  
  
The figure stepped forward from it's place of hiding, and Viconia knew instantly who it was.  
  
"Kivan." she said, and spat to the ground.  
  
"Viconia" the ranger replied in his raspy voice. The drow saw he had his bow already pointed at her heart, arrow on the string.  
  
"You know what will happen now, don't you witch?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, you know. I saw you listening to Aidan and me, hiding in the bushes before we infiltrated that camp. You should have escaped earlier, drow." He remarked in his cold voice.  
  
"I could have fled, but your mongrel female would be a corpse now if I had done so!" she snarled.  
  
"And you would have hunted me down then, tracker! I saved her life!" she finished, glaring at the ranger with hateful eyes.  
  
Kivan was silent for a moment.  
  
"You are correct, of course. Still, it changes nothing, witch. A priestess of Lolth, former or not, deserves no mercy."  
  
Viconia expected none. She knew her life would end a few moments later, at the hands of this bigoted bastard.  
  
Sneering cruelly, she spat towards him again.  
  
"Do your worst, iblith! Kill me then, you murderer! I can't stop you, but you will have to shoot an unarmed woman. In the back."  
  
With that, she threw down her mace, turned around and started walking away from the elf, praying silently for Shar to take her faithful servant to her side in afterlife.  
  
Not a muscle moved on Kivan's emotionless face as he took an careful aim.  
  
"You place too much faith in my feelings, witch." He spoke in a quiet voice and fired his arrow.  
  
"The day my wife was slaughtered I died inside, and the dead..." he paused, and drew his hunting knife from it's sheath.  
  
"The dead have no feelings."  
  
*-*-*  
  
Aidan awoke with a start.  
  
He had dozed off when he was supposed to be standing guard. Embarrassed, he noticed that Kivan was sitting across him, on the other side of the camp fire.  
  
"How... how long have you sat there?" he asked the elf.  
  
"Long enough." Came the reply, delivered in ice cold, raspy monotone.  
  
"You should have woken me!" Aidan snapped, feeling somewhat angry towards the ranger.  
  
"You needed the rest. Besides, I ambushed and killed the search party sent to track us down. We have no enemies nearby." He said, smiling grimly and glancing down at his feet.  
  
Aidan followed his gaze, and saw the sack the ranger carried with him, presumably filled with the grisly trophies requested by Officer Vai, was sitting beside him.  
  
"You missed your chance by the way, Viconia's gone." He said, heading back to his bedroll.  
  
Kivan's face didn't move from the deathlike mask it had settled in, but if Aidan had seen his eyes he would have had a thousand questions. The edges of Kivan's hard mouth cracked into a secret, thin smile.  
  
His voice a mere thin whisper, not meant or heard by Aidan anyway, wasn't hard as he spoke into the fire. It was tinged with what could have been either relief or sadness:  
  
"No, friend Aidan. I didn't." 


	10. CH10 - For a few gold pieces more

Cursed Heritage 1 - The Dark Half  
  
Chapter 10 - For a few gold pieces more  
  
"Thank you, Aidan."  
  
Officer Jessa Vai had already extended them the gratitude of the Flaming Fist, and given them the reward for their bandit scalps. The crowd at the Jovial Juggler inn of Beregost was jubilant, many patrons calling the companions heroes and buying them free drinks.  
  
The battle hardened leader of the mercenary contingent saw fit to thank the young wizard personally.  
  
"You efforts have not been in vain. I just received new orders from the city: my contingent and I have been asked to return there and make our reports. You will figure prominently in them and I assure you that our accounts will be favorable."  
  
Shaking her hand, Aidan smiled in return of her praise.  
  
It was certainly nice to be called a hero, something he had dreamed of being since his early childhood. He had heard hundreds of heroic legends from Gorion, and had often re-enacted them with his childhood friends: Imoen and Dreppin.  
  
Drawing a deep swig from the tankard a serving wench had just given him, he wondered what Dreppin, Fuller and the rest of his Candlekeep friends were doing. Probably nothing of great importance, cleaning stables and swapping bawdy gossip with the other watchers.  
  
Aidan watched the heavily armored mercenaries leave, and returned the goodbye wave of Officer Vai. His smile, however, had become forced.  
  
Was it worth it? Being an adventuring hero. He remembered the brave priestess Branwen and her death. He remembered Gorion.  
  
Grimacing, the young wizard put down his tankard. The ale had lost it's taste.  
  
"What is it, Aidan?" Imoen asked him, having wandered away from the crowd of admiring young men she always managed to gather.  
  
She's loving all of this, Aidan realized sourly.  
  
Living in constant danger and excitement.  
  
"I just... I think I'll go to my room." He answered his best friend, ignoring her questioning look and going up the stairs.  
  
*-*-*  
  
In the corner table sat another member of the adventuring company.  
  
Kivan watched his comrades from under his hood, the occasional slight movement of his glittering eyes the only sign that he was awake.  
  
Jaheira and Khalid were talking to a group of local farmers, probably about the rampaging undead and their creator: the evil cleric Bassilus. They had heard rumors that the dark priest had risen an army of the dead and was using them to kill innocent people with out any apparent reason or motive. Entire farms had supposedly been destroyed.  
  
The girl Imoen had enchanted most of the young men of the tavern. She had probably picked most of their pockets too, the grim elf thought with some humor. She could certainly be charming, and once, long time ago, Kivan could perhaps have been interested in the company of such a woman.  
  
Once.  
  
Kivan didn't really think of himself as living anymore.  
  
He had been a common soldier for his people, not one of noble birth. Brave and daring, he had rescued Deheriana Imryvil, the youngest daughter of a respected noble house from a group of drow raiders. The young frontier guard and princess had fallen in love, but the house of Imryvil didn't recognize their feelings in any way.  
  
Deheriana was to wed a fellow noble, not a lowly guard no matter how heroic. Despite the protests of Deheriana herself, the situation remained unchanged until the disgusted captain of the frontier guard stepped in to break the stalemate. She adopted young Kivan into her own house, which was much older and more respected than Imryvil.  
  
Suddenly everything was right in the world again.  
  
Kivan and Deheriana were wed in a grand ceremony and theirs was said to be a union of love blessed by Hanali Celanil, the elven goddess of beauty and love herself.  
  
He had felt so alive during those few, fleeting days.  
  
Foolishly overconfident, he and Deheriana had taken a trip to a beautiful hidden lake Kivan had found on one of his long patrols. He had believed himself capable of protecting her from all harm.  
  
The lake, hidden in a secret glade, had harbored an evil secret. A band of humanoid brigands was using it as a hideout from the elven frontier guards. A band lead by the cruel half-ogre Tazok.  
  
Kivan had fought valiantly, killing many hobgoblins and orcs. But it was to no avail. Horribly tortured, he had endured the hardships thanks to his strength and training. Deheriana...  
  
Kivan closed his eyes and clenched his fists. It didn't help, he felt bitter tears of agony flow down his cheeks.  
  
The cruel bandits had left him for dead, believing that wild animals would finish Kivan off. Instead, a patrol found him days later, the accompanying cleric calling his survival a miracle and a gift from the elven gods.  
  
Kivan had heard his words, and interpreted them in a twisted way fueled by his intense lust for revenge. If a god had saved him, surely it was to avenge the death of his wife?  
  
For a long time, he had believed that. Hunting bandits and killing them, always looking for Tazok. Until his single-mindedness had caused a tragedy.  
  
"No." He said aloud.  
  
He had his nightmares, no reason to agonize about them during the waking hours.  
  
Try as he might, he knew that he would never get over it.  
  
Slowly, he relaxed his hands. His tears had dried. He was once again calm. Cold. Unfeeling.  
  
Dead.  
  
And he would be, for a while.  
  
Until the next night, until the dreams.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Aidan was sitting in his room, studying his newest acquisitions. Mara was gently snoring on the window pane.  
  
The bandits had possessed a number of spell books and scrolls, no doubt captured from their victims. They contained various powerful and not-so- powerful spells, some of which would grant Aidan considerable power in battle.  
  
"Hmm... "Flame Arrow"..." Now THAT was a spell! Too bad that it was still out of his reach.  
  
He took a sip from the herbal tea he had requested from the serving wench. He always drank that herbal mixture, a throwback to his apprentice days.  
  
Aidan let out a small laugh.  
  
It had started as a punishment of sorts, since Gorion had known he hated tea. So every time he had misbehaved or practiced his cantrips on Dreppin or Phlydia's cat, the old sage made Aidan drink a cup of that horrible tasting herbal tea.  
  
"Strengthens your wits!" Gorion had scolded the young sprat.  
  
And over time, he had grown accustomed to studying the "Art" while drinking that herbal tea. Perhaps the old sage had been right? Aidan was a quick and easy learner these days.  
  
Taking another sip, he grimaced at the strong taste.  
  
There was a gentle knock from the door.  
  
"Yes, come inside! It's not locked!" he yelled out, half expecting to see Imoen, trying to drag him to enjoy the "celebration".  
  
It was Jaheira.  
  
"I came to ask your opinion on whether we should go an try to hunt down this Bassilus? Khalid and I already gave our agreement to governor Ormlyr's functionary downstairs, but I thought it was best if I asked all of you first."  
  
Aidan tried to conceal his annoyed expression.  
  
Jaheira had clearly already decided that they would take the quest. Not that he objected per se, tracking down a murderous, necromantic evil priest was clearly the right thing for "heroes" to do, but...  
  
"Yes, yes of course." He gave the warrior druid a weary smile. She nodded, and bade him a good night.  
  
"...but it would be nice for you to stop being so damn sure of our unquestioned support." He finished his thoughts aloud.  
  
He sighed in dread of the coming travails.  
  
The vast Cloakwood, this Davaeorn, the Iron Throne and now this Bassilus too.  
  
When and where it would all end?  
  
It was the uncertainty of his current life, the young wizard decided. Perhaps after he had punished Gorion's killer and solved the mystery of these assassination attempts, that he would start to appreciate being an adventurer and a hero.  
  
Rubbing his temples and cursing the sudden headache, Aidan went to bed.  
  
Loud music and raucous singing could be heard from downstairs.  
  
Pushing a pillow to his ears, Aidan cursed and reached for a spell component pouch from a nearby stool. Magically induced or not, he WOULD get some sleep!  
  
*-*-*  
  
Downstairs, Khalid saw his wife return.  
  
Giving her a questioning look, she nodded back at her husband and smiled.  
  
"S-so we're all in agreement then? We find this m-mad Cyricist and put an end to his evil?" he asked Jaheira.  
  
"Indeed. A former Zhent, perhaps?" she raised her eyebrow at the thought.  
  
"Remember the last two, that insane necromancer and his diminutive thug?" she continued in a casual tone, sipping her wine.  
  
"Y-you don't still t-think that the Zhentarim are responsible for the iron shortage?" Khalid asked her.  
  
"Of course not, don't be a fool!" the irate druid snapped back.  
  
"I never thought they were, it is this Iron Throne. You do know of their recent antics in Cormyr?"  
  
Khalid didn't answer. He had no idea, having usually remained ignorant of the political situation by choice rather than being simply ignorant. He didn't really care for such things, as long as the higher ups in Harper hierarchy were satisfied. He also knew that Jaheira was his complete opposite at this, like in so many other things.  
  
The energetic and opinionated warrior druid had often come into conflict with even other Harpers. What was that one in particular... Galvarey. Khalid winced at the memory. He considered himself... subtle, preferring to bow out of fights rather than argue for his point of view. He also knew that some Harpers considered him a weakling because of this.  
  
"N-no. I can't say I really d-do." He stammered, blushing a bit when he saw his wife's look of annoyance.  
  
"You don't. Well, they were forbidden to ply their trade in Cormyr for having been caught in illegal acts... You did know that they are a mercantile guild?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, I do my dear. So, uh... how do think this Bassilus is... related to the crisis... if the Zhentarim aren't the ones behind it?" Khalid replied, hoping to steer the conversation away from his ignorances.  
  
"Well, it is obvious! The Iron Throne is hoping to frame the Zhents. That's what those two scumbags we traveled with were investigating, I reckon. Perhaps this Bassilus is another one?" she answered.  
  
Khalid was ignorant in the political arena, but he was no fool.  
  
"T-that doesn't make any sense. Why w-would he start ravaging the countryside if he was investigating the Iron Throne?" he asked her incredulously.  
  
"I don't know. But he is causing mayhem and it is our duty to stop him. The fact that he is a Zhent is only an added benefit, so to speak." She smiled at her husband.  
  
"Tomorrow, we invest some of out hard won spoils and then the day after that, we start searching for this so called "Mad Cleric Bassilus"." She continued, rising from the table and stretching her weary muscles.  
  
"Y-yes my dear. But we should h-hurry. That mine in Cloakwood may receive reinforcements if w-we tarry. And I k-know Aidan is anxious to g-get there." Khalid replied his wife, also rising to follow her upstairs.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Unaware to the companions, a cunning pair of eyes had monitored their activities all evening. Seeing Khalid and Jaheira retire, the unknown observer slid open the panel separating her private chamber from the main festhall.  
  
Safana stepped outside and grinned to herself.  
  
Oh yes, these adventurers were just what she had been looking for!  
  
Ignoring the pleading stares from the various patrons who saw her, the ravishing redhead quickly left the inn.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Here you go, darlin'." Safana purred, and threw the urchin a silver coin.  
  
Knowing full well that the teenager was intently observing her backside, she grinned. She expected that, knowing full well the effect of her gorgeous looks had on the menfolk.  
  
Walking at her leisurely pace, she headed for the large rock outside of town she knew the adventurers would pass as they returned to the town from High Hedge, home of the unfriendly archmage Thalantyr.  
  
Settling down to sit and wait for them, she pulled out a flask of very expensive wine, one that she had no hope of ever legitimately purchasing with her current funds. Drawing out one of Feldepost's finest crystal goblets, she poured a glass and silently saluted herself.  
  
Safana was a thief and an opportunist, and her latest scheme required the aid of powerful warriors and spellcasters.  
  
Ah, there!  
  
She saw a group of five humans and demi-humans approaching from the direction she was observing, who could only be the ones she was expecting.  
  
On the lead walked the tall and unusually well-muscled elf, wrapped in his worn green cloak. As the high wind whipped it around him, Safana could see the well made and intricate, but worn studded leather armor and a long sword on his lap. Kivan, she recalled his name, would have been quite handsome, but his cold eyes and grim expression ruined the overall package she decided. Over his back he had slung a long bow and a quiver of arrows.  
  
Next came a pair of half-elves, both well armed and confident looking. The male was encased in an impressive suit of plate mail and carried a fine looking shield. On his lap was a sword and he wore a red plumed helmet on his head. The woman carried only a staff, but she was wearing splint mail and wore an intricate helmet. The most curious were her gauntlets, which seemed to serve no real protective purpose. Undoubtedly enchanted, the worldly young woman decided.  
  
The final ones approaching were a red headed young girl and a slim but otherwise well-built brown haired youth, wearing dark gray robes and a staff. The girl was wearing dark brown leather armor on top of her casual but formfitting clothing and carried a fine bow.  
  
Grinning confidently, she chose her target. No matter if those two youngsters were intimate or not, she was quite experienced in these matters.  
  
Now all she had to do was get their attention.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Aidan!"  
  
Imoen's sudden change of tone in their casual conversation caused the young wizard to glance up sharply.  
  
Ahead of them, sitting on a huge boulder stood a woman. She held out her hand and beckoned the companions to approach, which they did though warily. As Khalid and Jaheira got closer, the woman jumped down and walked right past them.  
  
She walked straight to Aidan and greeted him much too warmly for a stranger.  
  
"Hullo my dear. You must be... Aidan?" she purred to the stunned young wizard.  
  
Aidan caught himself gawking at the broadly smiling, gorgeous young red head.  
  
"I... yes. How do you...?" he began.  
  
"Doesn't matter, darlin'. You're the leader of the heroes of Beregost, the ones that everyone is talking about. Seems like the rumors are true, then." She continued, edging closer and placing her hands at the stunned wizards chest.  
  
"Whu-what rumors would those be?" Aidan blurted out, suddenly intrigued despite himself.  
  
Tossing her hair in mock amazement, the beautiful redhead smiled sweetly.  
  
"Well! The rumors that tell of a group of great heroes, lead by the handsome and powerful young wizard... Aidan. Yes. I have to say, I am impressed." She continued, concentrating her considerable charms on the young wizard.  
  
"Who are you girl? And what do you want?" Jaheira interjected, in a very irritated tone.  
  
Whirling around to face her, the girl kept her smile on.  
  
"My name is Safana, and I have an offer to make." She replied to the irate druidess.  
  
"I can help you locate this Bassilus... and more!" she continued, turning towards Aidan again.  
  
"There is a treasure that I know of, which could make us, ALL of us, very rich." She finished glibly, trying to capture the young wizards gaze in her own smoldering eyes.  
  
"Excuse me... Safana?" Jaheira cut in again.  
  
"How is it that you can help us find this Bassilus?" she asked in a skeptical tone of voice.  
  
"I know where he's hiding." The girl answered, without bothering to turn towards Jaheira.  
  
"And I'll take you... US there. But you have to promise me..." she didn't take her eyes off Aidan's for one moment, not that the young wizard complained.  
  
"...You'll accompany me to the cave, where Black Alaric's treasure is hidden." She purred, leaving her lips slightly parted as she waited in askance, still looking intently at Aidan's eyes.  
  
Scowling, Jaheira pulled Aidan to the side.  
  
"One moment, Safana. We will have to consider your offer." She snapped to the redhead.  
  
The group withdrew to a side, leaving Safana to sip her wine on the road.  
  
She smiled in secret joy, already knowing what their answer would be.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Walking as last of the companions, Imoen spied Aidan chatting intensely with their newest "acquisition", Safana. Pursing her mouth, the girl cursed silently.  
  
She didn't trust that wench.  
  
In fact, Imoen had been the only one to vote against taking Safana with them. There was something fishy about her. Not that she really believed that anyone of her friends had bought into the wench's act. Money was what she was after, which she had made clear herself.  
  
But still, there was something else...  
  
For instance, Safana carried no weapon larger than a dagger. She couldn't therefore be trusted in a fight, unless she was either a wizard or a cleric. Imoen had picked up no clues to support her being either, so if she couldn't be trusted to fight...  
  
Cursing again, Imoen decided to keep close watch on Safana.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"It shouldn't be much further." Safana informed them.  
  
The companions had travelled for a few days, reaching the rocky hills west of Beregost, where Safana claimed Bassilus was hiding. She had told them having come across the mad cleric while originally searching the cave of Black Alaric by herself. According to her, the priest of Cyric had surrounded himself with a legion of animated skeletons and zombies in a ancient stone circle.  
  
It was supposedly very near.  
  
As if summoned by the thoughts of their soon-to-come grim task, the sky began to darken, and the first distant rumblings of thunder could be heard.  
  
The dry and rocky ground made for difficult traveling, especially for the heavily armored Khalid. The earth was loose and filled with sliding rocks that threatened injuries to the ankles.  
  
Aidan saw the first drops fall, leaving visible marks to the barren, parched earth wherever they fell. Lightning flashed in the distance, and soon after came the accompanying clap of thunder.  
  
"What the..." the young wizard was alerted to Imoen's quiet exclamation.  
  
A group of silent forms were approaching.  
  
Skeletons and zombies.  
  
Everyone drew their weapons, Safana expected.  
  
As the undead shambled closer, Aidan could see the remnants of clothing and burial garb on their bony frames. Some of the zombies were recently deceased, and wore armor and carried weapons.  
  
Remnants of previous "heroes", Aidan realized. He could hear Jaheira chanting a familiar spell, one which would cause the roots and vines raise from the earth and hold their enemies in place. It would be an easy task to outmaneuver the dimwitted undead then, and destroy them one by one.  
  
Looking at the remains of a young wizard, now re-animated as a mindless zombie, Aidan winced.  
  
Jaheira completed her spell, and the dead were immobilized, leaving a grisly but very necessary task for the companions.  
  
Aidan made a conscious decision to attack the skeletons instead of the unfortunate young adventurers.  
  
*-*-*  
  
It soon became obvious that the farmers hadn't exaggerated the threat this Bassilus posed to the region.  
  
After destroying the first group of walking dead, the companions soon came across another. And after them, another and so on. They tried to evade the wandering groups of undead after a few encounters, using Mara as a scout. But they still had to deal with some, while at the same time conserving spells their strength for the real menace: Bassilus. The fighting was made more difficult also due to the fact that Safana didn't participate in them.  
  
She merely explained her non-involvement due to being a "non-warrior" and praising the party's heroics.  
  
The constant pressure was starting to wear the companions down, and they were running low on their healing magic. Trying to appear cheerful, Aidan gave his last healing potion to Khalid, who had been wounded in their latest, recently ended skirmish with six skeletons wearing rusting scythes and other farming tools as weaponry.  
  
Suddenly he became aware of someone watching him. Whirling around, he saw a dirty, raggedly little boy observing them from the thorny bushes.  
  
"Sssh! I'm spyin' on Bassillus an' his spooks. They're funny." The child raised a finger to his lips and giggled.  
  
"This is no place for a child! Return home to Beregost at once and run every step of the way!" Aidan responded, thinking what awful fate would befall the child if one of the undead found him.  
  
"I ain't got no home to go to there, not since Mom an' Johnny disappeared. I been looking for them but all I can ever find is these spooks." The boy answered him.  
  
"One of them's wearing Johnny's knickers, though, but I don't want to think of where it got 'em... Be careful you don't scare Bassillus, okay?" and with that, he ran off from his hiding place into the rain before Aidan could further cajole him.  
  
"Aidan!"  
  
His heart heavy, the young wizard turned to Jaheira's call just in time to see an ancient stone circle briefly lit in the flash of lightning, containing multiple silent forms.  
  
They had found the madman's hide out.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Having hurriedly created a plan to kill the evil cleric, the companions stealthily crept closer to the mad cleric's hideout. Aidan saw that ten's of skeletons and zombies were silently gathered around a man and a single zombie.  
  
The man was certainly Bassilus.  
  
As they drew closer, tensing to launch their surprise attack and take out as many of the undead as possible before they could react, the companions could see that the evil priest was holding a conversation with the zombie.  
  
"Heh Hurh Heh!" Bassilus cackled, actually clapping his hands.  
  
"Oh brother Thurm, why not grace our ears with a ripping tale of the old days! Always a delight!" he continued his demented repartee.  
  
The zombie, being a mindless drone merely moaned in answer.  
  
"O don't hesitate on my account! Some of the others may not have heard them." Bassilus pleaded, making a sweeping gesture towards the gathered crowd of undead.  
  
A hissing sound from it's rotten lungs was the only reply he got from the zombie.  
  
Looking sad and confused for a moment, the madman scratched his head.  
  
"Hold your peace then, though I remember a time back at Zhentil Keep when you would sooner die than be quiet. You...would sooner...um... I'll wait 'til you feel like telling them yourself, I don't remember the old days so well." He continued his blabbing.  
  
The companions were now at a distance where the dead should already have attacked. Perhaps the evil priest hadn't yet given these particular monstrosities instructions, Aidan wondered.  
  
Motioning Kivan and Imoen to train their bows at Bassilus, he decided to satisfy his curiosity.  
  
"You there, what is the meaning of this..." he yelled out.  
  
Sneering in sudden anger, the mad clerics head snapped up from his funk.  
  
"Who dares interrupt while I speak with my family." Bassilus screamed back in rage.  
  
"I'll have your heads if you're here to harm the...no!" he started to continue, then peered at Aidan in amazement.  
  
"It can't be! Is that you Father? It cannot be otherwise, you haven't changed a bit in all these years!"  
  
Glancing hurriedly at his companions, Aidan made a small gesture towards Bassilus, who was looking at him mouth agape.  
  
"Uhh... yes, son, it certainly has been a long time. How are you doing... my boy?" he replied to the evil cleric, buying for time as Jaheira and Khalid edged closer, weapons drawn.  
  
"About as well as can be expected I guess. It has been difficult but I've got most of the family back together. Some did not seem to recognize me at first, but I helped them recall." The madman replied eagerly, making a sweeping gesture at his "family".  
  
Aidan tried to hide the disgust he felt from his voice, and continued:  
  
"No matter. I've not seen you since... um... Zhentil Keep. Thank the gods we all got out safely." He forced a smile to his face.  
  
Khalid and Jaheira were getting close to the maniac.  
  
"Yes, though it was frightening for a time because I thought I was the only one of us that survived. I thought I was the only one who... the only one." He stammered, suddenly sneering in angered realization.  
  
"You lie. YOU LIE! You cannot be my father because he died when I left the... when I..." growing befuddled again, Bassilus scratched his head, glancing around in confusion.  
  
"When you ran from your home leaving them to die?" Aidan answered in an angry voice, heving decided to launch the attack before the mad priest had the chance give orders to his undead slaves.  
  
"You are a coward and a murderer, and today you face judgment!" he finished, turning around to wave at Kivan and Imoen, who immediatly fired their arrows at Bassilus.  
  
Grunting in anger as the shafts penetrated his chain mail covered chest, the evil priest grabbed his golden war hammer and pointed accusingly at Aidan.  
  
"No! They lived, all of them! I saved them and they live! I... I ran. Dead... all dead. It isn't true! It cannot be... You lie! You will die for slighting my memory!" he screamed, suddenly becoming aware of the charging Khalid and Jaheira.  
  
Screaming in rage, oblivious of two more arrows embedding themselves in his chest, the evil cleric charged Khalid, hacking with his weapon.  
  
While catching Khalid with surprise at his sudden energy, the half-elf managed to block Bassilus' wild swings. Aidan launced two "Magic Missiles" at him while Jaheira hit him in the neck with her staff. Even that wasn't enough to drop him. It took the by now recovered Khalid striking his right hand clean off to fall the evil, mad priest.  
  
Bleeding profusely, he still tried to claw his way towards Khalid until Jaheira administered the killing blow.  
  
Bassilus was dead.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Congratulations!" Jaheira turned around and saw Safana, who had watched the short and bloody battle from the safety of the bushes.  
  
The undead gathering had been put down easily, since the "unprogrammed" skeletons and zombies offered no resistance.  
  
Scowling at the young redhead, Jaheira glanced at the corpse filled shrine.  
  
Bassilus had apparently played dress-up with his "family", as some of the zombied were clad in a curious mixture of Cyricist and Zhentarim garb and farm clothes. Imoen was already hard at work, prying the more valuable jewelry and possible magic items for Aidan to identify.  
  
Their "guide" hadn't lied, and now it was their turn to aid her. Find this Black Alaric's treasure, surely guarded by traps and other dangers and loot it.  
  
Sighing in disgust, the druid knew that at least Imoen, possibly Aidan too would love the idea of ransacking a pirate hoard. Bending over the mad priest's corpse, the druidess yanked his holy symbol loose. It was what Governor Kelddath had requested.  
  
She saw that Safana was again chatting with Aidan.  
  
Khalid came over to his wife and smiled after seeing the two young humans.  
  
"W-well, one less Cyricist. It will t-take some time buh-before the countryside is s-safe again, b-but at least there'll be no m-more created." He stammered, looking quite pleased.  
  
Jaheira nodded, having to acknowledge her husband being right.  
  
*-*-*  
  
In addition to the magical weapon the evil cleric had possessed, the party found a nice amount of jewelry and gold coins from the site. Safana had declined from getting a share, only asking that she'd be given the sixth of the loot from Black Alaric's treasure, once they had found it.  
  
After having cleared out the shrine, the companions gathered the corpses of the former undead and Bassilus himself and made a huge pyre. The rain had ceased and aided by a "Flaming Hands" spell from Aidan, the fire was soon burning brightly.  
  
Determined to rest once sufficiently far from the still dangerous hill country, the companions headed for the coast.  
  
Smiling slyly, Safana led the way.  
  
Everything was proceeding the way she had planned. The companions were indeed formidable, but not too strong. She had toned down her flirting once she had realized that Aidan wasn't the type she could easily wrap around her finger. Instead, she had resorted to being kind, considerate and giving out lavish praise.  
  
The wizard was a young man, foppish but shy. She had already managed to find out quite a lot about him, his companions and especially certain malicious forces they were enemies of. She knew what the companions could do now.  
  
Her smile only widened.  
  
They would never catch her. 


	11. CH11 - Hearing the heartbeat

Cursed Heritage 1 - The Dark Half  
  
Chapter 11 - Hearing the heartbeat  
  
Nighttime.  
  
Most living beings dream, whether dragon or halfling. Sometimes the dreams are more than simple images running through the sleepers head without purpose. They can be visions from the gods or other messages from the beyond.  
  
They can even be warnings about one's perilous future or a promise of a better tomorrow.  
  
Or they could be phantasms, malicious illusions sent by one's enemies to lead one astray.  
  
Whatever the cause, everyone dreams.  
  
Northward from the windy coast where the companions were camped out at, in the great city of Baldur's Gate a man dreamed of his mother. She pleaded for him to help her, even as she was dying. Someone (who the dreaming man knew very well!) was strangling her with a garrote. It wasn't a new dream, and the man didn't lift a finger to help his poor mother. Why should he? It was just a dream, after all. With a last pleading call of his name, the vision vanished and the man woke up. It had been just a dream. Again.  
  
Far, far to the south another man dreamed. If it could be called that. His dreams contained no passion, no emotion. He dreamed of revenge. Revenge against a traitorous lover and her arrogant, insolent people, his own former countrymen. But he got no pleasure from his visions of finally gaining that revenge. That bothered him somewhat, how could he not feel any pleasure at seeing his former home in flames? He knew the reason, indeed it was the very reason behind his vengeful thoughts. As he opened his eyes, the man smiled coldly. He knew what it would take, he knew how he could replace what they had stolen from him. And then.. The cold smile only widened. Then they would suffer as he had.  
  
Even further south, a woman dreamed. She saw the faces of old comrades, now dead. Among them, she spied her former lover, only recently killed, though not by her own hand, as so many others had been. She saw her two former gods, for whom both she had once been a chosen champion. Both of them were dead, their once immortal essence now belonging to others. She was a survivor, she knew the dream was telling her. It had to be. She had outlasted her friends, mentors, lovers and even her gods. She had no equals, the woman exulted in her sleep. Her day was coming.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Aidan dreamed.  
  
His mind had drifted back to the now destroyed bandit camp.  
  
It was filled with all manner of bandits and humanoid brigands, but they were easy pickings before his might. Scattering like leaves before his might, he unleashed his mighty spells again and again, ravaging the camp again.  
  
Suddenly he felt his feet losing touch with the ground, and saw that he was rising to the air.  
  
For a moment, his ascent was joyous. He was like a bird, free from all the pain and hardship that his life had became since he left Candlekeep, just under a month ago. Laughing, he spread his arms and soared through the clouds, enjoying the cool breeze on his face.  
  
Then, he felt stiffening in his limbs. Panicking, he tried to will himself to keep flying. It was useless, he had seemingly lost all his power and fell screaming to the ground.  
  
Surprisingly, the ground accepted him and he fell straight through it without slowing down. He descended for some time, until he found himself in a lighted cavern, looking at himself.  
  
Or a statue of himself, accurate in every detail.  
  
A dagger of bone hovered in front of the statue.  
  
Then he heard the voice. It was the same malicious, but strangely familiar voice that had haunted his dreams before.  
  
"Such a pride undeserved, great predator, when your whole being is borrowed." It said to him in amused voice.  
  
"You were made as you are," it continued, growing cold. "and you can also be broken."  
  
With lightning speed, the dagger of bone with the statue, cracking it.  
  
Feeling terrible pain in his heart, Aidan awoke with a start.  
  
Clutching his chest, he breathed in relief. The pain was gone as if it had never existed.  
  
But...  
  
He felt something, something new. Much akin to the mysterious healing abilities that brimmed inside him.  
  
Shivering slightly, the young wizard wondered what on Faerun was happening to him.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Kivan dreamed.  
  
It was a recurring dream to him, one that had begun after his quest for revenge had caused a tragedy.  
  
He saw the little girl stand in front of him, staring at him with pain- filled, accusing eyes.  
  
"You promised to protect us!" she cried, tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
The air smelled of smoke from the burning farm house, which the bandits had set aflame.  
  
"I did! I tried to! I..." he heard his own words, and felt sick to his stomach at how false they rang. He hadn't cared about the human farmers, preferring to chase after the bandits himself. He had found them, and killed them all. Including Kurzbuk, Tazok's former second in command who had personally tortured him and killed his wife for Tazok's enjoyment.  
  
But other members of their band had struck at the farmhouse, killing the farmer, his wife and his two sons. They had dragged the older sister away and the little girl had only survived by hiding in the forest.  
  
Kivan heard himself promise the child that he would kill the bandits and rescue her sister.  
  
"No!" he moaned.  
  
The dream changed.  
  
He was standing in the clearing again. The bandits were all dead. But so was the girl, ravaged and then tortured by the cruel humanoids. He saw himself kneel down and scalp the bandits. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the sight of his own deeds. How in Corellon's name had he thought the girl would be mollified by this grisly display?! Had he been that callous then?  
  
He saw himself confront the girl again, saw her turn and run away, crying. She didn't care about revenge, she only wanted her family back. To his horror, Kivan knew what was to come next. He saw himself turn...  
  
And walk away.  
  
"This is a dream!" he screamed.  
  
"Yes it is." A new voice, one that this dream hadn't featured up until now!  
  
Turning in amazement, Kivan faced Deheriana, his lovely and very much dead wife.  
  
"How... You're..." he stammered like Khalid at his worst, tears flowing from his eyes.  
  
The slender, beautiful elven woman smiled at him.  
  
"I am dead, my love. And this is a dream." Slowly, she walked over to Kivan, who had by now fallen to his knees.  
  
Kneeling in front of him, Deheriana kissed her husband tenderly.  
  
Sobbing harshly, he embraced her for a moment which felt like eternity.  
  
Still smiling, but with great sadness now, she pushed them apart but held both of his hand in her own.  
  
Seeing her sad gaze penetrate his being, Kivan knew instantly why she had come.  
  
"I... I have wasted it." he told her in a cracked voice, still gruff but no longer cold or dead. Instead it was filled with grief.  
  
"I lived for vengeance, giving no thought to the plight of others. I have caused great harm in my foolishness. I know now that..." his voice cracked and he began sobbing harshly again.  
  
Deheriana lifted his chin up, and looked at him in the eyes. He saw love and understanding there, no trace of accusation.  
  
It was worse than anything other he might have felt.  
  
"I know that due to my wickedness, we will never walk together in Arvandor as a husband and wife. I was given a gift by the gods themselves, and I squandered it! I..." he would have continued but Deheriana lifted a finger to his lips.  
  
She took a step backwards and changed into a familiar figure.  
  
Aidan!  
  
His mouth agape, the ranger saw that they were once again in the Wood of Sharp Teeth, facing the half-ogre Tazok. He was so tense, fighting to keep from drawing his bow and launching a shaft at the target of his revenge. He saw Aidan talking to the brute, and knew as he had then realized that if he chose to fire, Aidan and the others would die.  
  
But did it matter?  
  
He had no life beyond his revenge and now it was in his grasp.  
  
But he didn't fire, just as he had chosen not to fire when the event had really happened.  
  
Aidan turned at him and smiled, just like Deheriana had.  
  
Then the young wizards image shifted into another familiar form.  
  
It was the same forest but now it was dark, dark like the skin of the figure in front of him.  
  
The dark elf, Viconia.  
  
He saw that he was aiming his arrow at her and saw her turn, like she had done then. He knew that he had no real reason to kill her expect his own deep hatred of the drow and the pain they had caused Deheriana's own family when they had slaughtered her cousins before he had rescued her.  
  
He also knew that this drow had saved Jaheira's life and routed the bandits, most likely saving them all. He heard his own words reply to her curses as he had then. From beyond Viconia's field of vision, he saw a heat figure of man armed with a bow. The new figure was aiming for the dark elf also.  
  
A bandit tracker, and he saw more figures in the distance: a search party.  
  
He wouldn't even have to shoot her himself.  
  
Taking a careful aim, he made his decision.  
  
The bandit fell to ground, Kivan's arrow through his eye.  
  
Viconia whirled around, wielding something in her hand. An empty potion bottle the elf ranger noted as he had noted when the event had really happened. Not as accepting her fate as it had seemed, he thought caustically.  
  
He drew his hunting knife and spoke his last words to the drow who was retreating to the forest, ready to start spell casting. He knelt down beside the bandit and saw himself start the grim deed. The rest of the search party was still some distance away, he would have ample time.  
  
Kivan felt someone lift his chin up.  
  
Viconia, he noted realizing that this hadn't really happened. The dark elf had fled and he had killed the search party just as he had later told Aidan.  
  
The drow's image changed into Deheriana again.  
  
She smiled at him and then he understood.  
  
The knife fell limply from his hand and for the first time since her death, whether in dream or awake, Kivan smiled with real relief and warmth. The tears that welled in his eyes weren't tears of shame or agony.  
  
He was alive.  
  
And then he woke up.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The night had passed.  
  
Aidan was sitting on a cliff-side, overlooking the sea. Waves were crashing on the shore and his heart constricted as he remembered climbing to the ramparts of Candlekeep as a child to witness this very same event: the sun rising from behind the red sky while listening at the scream of gulls and roar of waves.  
  
The others were eating breakfast and discussing with Safana about the possible guardians of Black Alaric's treasure. The girl had insisted that there were some powerful, possibly magical beasts in the cave, but she couldn't say what kind.  
  
Taking a bite out of the strip of jerky he was eating, Aidan briefly wondered about his dream of previous night. He wasn't sure if the visions were tests or if they had any meaning at all. But each time he had felt the mysterious power inside of him increase.  
  
Eating the last bit of his meal, the wizard rose up and walked back to the rest of the companions. Safana immediately greeted him with a promising smile, but it wasn't the red headed young woman who caused Aidan to stare mouth agape.  
  
Kivan was smiling, and not out of sarcasm or joy of killing bandits.  
  
For the first time, the ranger looked contented.  
  
The young wizard briefly envied the elf, who had obviously slept better than he had.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Here they come again!"  
  
Aidan cursed at Jaheira's hasty shout of alarm.  
  
As they had neared the reputed location of the treasure cave, they had been set upon by a horde of hobgoblins. Normally it wouldn't have been too strange, as hobgoblins were a common menace in the Sword Coast after all and not all of them were members of The Chill or anything like that.  
  
But these particular humanoids fought without any care of casualties and with great fury. They also attacked stupidly, without any resemblance of smart tactics. After seeing the glazed over eyes and mindless ferocity of their enemies up close, Jaheira and Aidan had both concluded that someone had charmed or otherwise mentally dominated their enemies.  
  
And yet more of them came.  
  
Kivan and Imoen were dropping them from distance with arrows as they charged over the sandy beach without even attempting to take cover or encircle the companions.  
  
Aidan was preparing to cast the "Web" spell when he saw something new.  
  
A green-skinned woman was directing the assault from afar.  
  
"Jaheira! Look!" he yelled to the druid, pointing at the strange woman.  
  
The druid was likewise preparing a spell, but halted and cursed when she saw the woman.  
  
"By Silvanus! I should have guessed! Quickly, Kivan, shoot her!" she screamed at the ranger.  
  
"Sirines! We're fighting Sirines and their slaves!" Kivan replied at Aidan's questioning look as he fired an arrow trailing sizzling drops of acid at the green woman. These arrows were enchanted, having been bought from Thalantyr by the companions. The acid in the greatly increased the damage potential, but since they were very expensive Kivan and Imoen had agreed to preserve them for only the most dangerous of foes.  
  
Kivan's aim was true, and the beautiful female screamed in pain. Raising her own bow, she took an aim towards Khalid who was battling the charmed hobgoblins. Not seemingly caring for her pawns, she fired and hit the half- elf on the shoulder.  
  
Grimacing from hurt, Khalid kept fighting.  
  
"Look out! There's another one!" Imoen yelled, and fired her own acid arrows at the new Sirine emerging from the sea. Her aim had been hasty though, and she missed by a wide margin.  
  
The new Sirine started chanting and singing, and to Aidan's horror he realized she was casting a spell! Quickly he cast his own "Magic Missile" spell, aiming the two missiles towards the new foe. But the Sirine had been quicker.  
  
She disappeared from view entirely and Aidan's spell missed.  
  
Quickly, Jaheira started chanting a counter spell. Aidan cursed aloud. What he wouldn't have given for a "Detect Invisible" spell now, but that particular spell was a divination.  
  
A "lower form of magic" as he had thought so foolishly back in Candlekeep.  
  
Kivan had hit the first Sirine again, and dropped the woman from the fight. Imoen was scanning for the second aquatic female humanoid, but until Jaheira finished her "Invisibility Purge", she couldn't see her.  
  
Khalid killed another hobgoblin, and Aidan saw that there were only a few more left.  
  
Something was wrong!  
  
He saw the half-elf miss his next strike and fall to his knees.  
  
"What on..."  
  
Aidan saw the arrow sticking from Khalid's shoulder.  
  
Poison!  
  
Jaheira had finished her spell, and the Sirine shimmered back in to view.  
  
She had changed position and Imoen and Kivan were facing the wrong direction. Aidan didn't pay too much heed, as he ran towards Khalid who was trying to dodge the hobgoblins' swings and dig a elixir of health from his belt to counter the poison.  
  
Aidan quickly cast his "Chromatic Orb", hitting the other hobgoblin in the face and killing it. The other got skewered by Khalid but managed to score a hit in his left arm with it's club. Yelping in pain, Khalid dropped his potion.  
  
It fell to ground and shattered into a thousand pieces.  
  
Hurriedly, Aidan began to dig for his own antidotes as Khalid fell to his knees again, panting and gasping for breath.  
  
There! He reached for the potion and...  
  
Let go of it.  
  
Something was happening, he realized. This stinking half-elf was trying to hurt his mistress. Aidan knew that his mistress was in pain and he had to punish the others first.  
  
Imoen saw her arrow hit the Sirine and yelled in relief. The green-skinned woman fell down with a yelp but still struggled to rise. She saw Kivan rise his bow and take careful aim.  
  
Suddenly she heard Aidan chanting.  
  
Turning to her friend in wonder, she was suddenly engulfed in sticky strands that ripped her weapon from her hands and entangled her fast. From Kivan's cursing she realized he had met with a similar fate.  
  
Jaheira realized what had happened: Aidan had been charmed!  
  
Quickly she began her own spell casting, intended to launch a charm of her own to counter the Sirine's spell. Too late, she saw the green-skinned woman fire her bow at her. Her spell disrupted, she had no alternative but to quickly dig for a antidote and pray that the Sirine wouldn't hit her again.  
  
Grinning evilly, the aquatic woman aimed her bow.  
  
She didn't notice a slight shimmer beside her, until she was engulfed in a cloud of gas.  
  
It was Mara, Aidan's little faerie dragon familiar.  
  
Gasping like she was feeling.. great joy, the Sirine limply dropped her bow and began to wander aimlessly. She no longer seemed to care, even when Kivan slashed Aidan's "Web" strands and cut her down with his sword.  
  
Hurriedly running to Khalid, Jaheira saw that he had dug out Aidan's elixir of health and was feeling better. The young wizard was some distance away, staggering like a newborn colt and grinning like an idiot.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"I didn't know you had a breath weapon!" Aidan demanded from his familiar.  
  
The little dragonet grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I forgot to tell you my lord. Euphoria inducing gas. But you should have known! After all, I AM a dragon..." she said in her best schoolmistress voice, wagging a tiny claw at him.  
  
"Thanks anyway. You saved us all..."  
  
"Again." The dragon interrupted.  
  
"...again?" Aidan was incredulous.  
  
"Yes. I am a cunning and courageous scout after all, whose many heroic deeds have..." the tiny dragonet began to list her "accomplishments" but Aidan saw fit to silence her.  
  
"Hush. Look." Ahead, farther down on the beach lay a cave.  
  
"That's it!" Safana yelled and jumped from behind the bush she had hid in.  
  
Jaheira and Imoen cast a disgusted glance at her as she ran to Aidan.  
  
"Black Alaric's cave! Send that little... thing to scout it out!" she continued, wrinkling her nose at the tiny dragon.  
  
Mara gave an equally tiny snarl to the girl, but Aidan was already shaking his head.  
  
"I won't risk it. If there are magical creatures inside, I don't want them seeing her. We'll go in after we have rested first." He replied.  
  
Safana tried to keep her smile up, but for the first time Aidan saw something else... annoyance flash in her eyes.  
  
"No. No no no! You saw those green skinned wenches and what they did to those hobgoblins. What they did to you!" She added for effect.  
  
"What if there are more of them?"  
  
"But we are weary from the poison and low on spells! If what you said is true and there are magical guardians inside, we might be swiftly outmatched!" he snapped back at the girl.  
  
Now he saw clearly that she was getting angry.  
  
"Aidan... Safana is right." It was Jaheira.  
  
The young wizard couldn't believe what he was hearing. He opened his mouth for an angry retort but this time Imoen cut him off.  
  
"As much as I hate disagreeing with you, chum, I have to agree with the rest. We have potions and scrolls we can use, don't we? But if we rest and come back later, and more of these Sirines show up..."  
  
She didn't have to finish, Aidan knew she was right. He had known from the moment Safana argued it, in fact.  
  
It was just that.  
  
"It feels like a..." he blurted out with his thoughts.  
  
"Like what? Good advice? Let's go!" Safana was all smile and charm again, and Khalid was already digging up a potion of stone giant strength from his backpack.  
  
Trap. Aidan finished silently.  
  
Sighing, he dug out his own oil of speed and presented it to Khalid.  
  
He had a feeling they were in for a nasty fight.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The cave was dry despite being close to the shore, and a deep layer of dust blanketed the floor. As the companions slowly edged deeper in to the cave, they began to see remains of the previous hopefuls.  
  
Three crushed hobgoblins skeletons and what was probably the remains of a Sirine lay nearest to the entrance.  
  
Aidan gulped, looking at the cracked skulls of the skeletons made him uneasy. The cave was deadly silent and the bones were covered in dust.  
  
Some twenty meters onward they came upon what looked like the remains of a neophyte adventuring party. Their corpses too were crushed, and as Khalid briefly examined the breastplate of one of the unfortunate corpses, Aidan felt icy dread settle in his stomach as he saw how badly damaged the piece of armor was.  
  
"Psst!" Imoen signaled from the lead.  
  
The rest of the companions quickly hurried to her.  
  
Putting a finger to her lips, she pointed forward into the gloom.  
  
A huge, at least a half-ogre sized humanoid figure was standing there. Khalid glanced at Aidan questioningly.  
  
The young wizard exchanged looks with Jaheira.  
  
"A golem?" the druid asked.  
  
It had to be. Aidan nodded at Khalid and the half-elf began to uncork his oil of speed.  
  
And not a moment too soon. Without any indication at what exactly had triggered it, the golem suddenly lumbered towards them. Shouting in alarm, Imoen immediately launched her magical arrow followed by Kivan doing the same. Khalid hurriedly poured the contents of the flask on top of him while the magically strengthened Jaheira sprung forward to attack the magical construct of body parts with her enchanted staff.  
  
Aidan knew that spells were largely useless against most golems, so he resigned himself to keep watching the two side passages, not possessing any magical weapons.  
  
He was delighted to see the magical acid arrows bite deep. Jaheira too dealt a huge blow to the silent creature. Reeling from their blows, the golem struck back sending the warrior druid flying.  
  
It started towards her, but then turned to face the charging Khalid instead.  
  
Possessing giant strength and magically hasted, Khalid was too much for the already weakened golem. The supernaturally quick half-elf dodged it's massive fists and dealt two massive blows to the construct's already weakened middle section.  
  
It flopped to ground in two pieces.  
  
Aidan's yell of victory changed to a yelp of terror.  
  
From both of the side passages a new golem could be seen approaching.  
  
Kivan and Imoen immediately shot the other one while Khalid intercepted the other like a tornado, while Aidan ran to help Jaheira stand up. Concentrating, he used his mysterious healing powers to heal the druidess.  
  
From the corner of his eye he saw that Khalid was more or less holding his own but Kivan and Imoen were in trouble. They had managed to wound the golem with their bows, but since Kivan didn't possess an enchanted blade he was of no use in the melee and was forced to try and find a safe place to shoot it. Not an easy task in the swirling melee.  
  
Striking with her minorly enchanted blade, Imoen managed to stab the beast. Jaheira shook her head to clear out the ringing, and started toward the fight. At the same moment Khalid yelled for help.  
  
The experienced warrior druid didn't hesitate and headed to aid her reeling husband, who had been badly pummeled by the golem. Aidan heard Imoen scream in pain and turned again.  
  
She was laying some three meters from the golem, coughing up blood and holding her chest in pain, oblivious to the massive beast closing for the kill. Yelling in anger, Aidan cast his "Mirror Image" spell and ran to stand between the golem and Imoen.  
  
The huge construct shuddered a bit as Kivan had taken the chance to sink two arrows in it's back. Not caring about the elf, it quickly started to pummel Aidan's illusionary figures. Suddenly realizing that he was in mortal danger, the young wizard nonetheless stood his ground. Defiantly, he struck out with his staff.  
  
The non-magical weapon hit the golem ineffectively across the face, rocking it slightly but having no other effect. The beast demolished his last illusion.  
  
Realizing his mistake, the young wizard stumbled backwards as the deceptively quick construct rose up it's massive fist's and...  
  
...Got an acid arrow straight into it's already wounded flank. Jerking spasmodically, the beast fell down on it's back. Aidan fell on his behind in amazement and relief.  
  
Gazing up, he saw Kivan's smiling face. Taking the elf's offered hand, he quickly ran to Imoen's side. He still had some of that healing energy left, he could feel it inside of him.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The treasure had been impressive enough.  
  
Many gems and jewels and gold in abundance. A strange cloak, some potions and a great enchanted tome were also present. The loot was to be divided in six parts, but the companions decided to do so later.  
  
They were wounded and weary, but still had no desire to rest near the cave for the fear that more Sirines might show up. As soon as everyone was ready to move on, the companions gathered their equipment and started northwards, intending to evade both the Sirines and the undead infested rocky hills in the east.  
  
The day had been long, and each of them (with the exception of Safana) was worn and weary. To the north the ground began to rise and soon they were walking on massive cliffs. To make matters even worse, Aidan spotted dark clouds on the horizon. As the wind began to increase in volume the young wizard realized it would be no light summer drizzle.  
  
The rain began with furious force, the fierce winds whipped their cloaks around them making moving difficult. Soon Imoen couldn't take it anymore, being weary with her wounds. The searched futilely for shelter, while Kivan carried Imoen since he was the strongest of the companions.  
  
"There's light ahead but..." Jaheira shouted suddenly, halting their advance.  
  
"...but what?" Aidan replied, yelling over the fiercely blowing winds and boom of thunder.  
  
"It could be anyone, hobgoblins or something worse!" she finished.  
  
"I know! Still, do we have a choice!?" Aidan replied, glancing towards Imoen. Jaheira exchanged looks with Khalid who nodded at her.  
  
"Very well! I'll go and have a look, you wait here!" she answered and before anyone could stop her, she had started towards the light.  
  
"J-Jaheira! Wuh-wait!" Khalid stammered and started running after her.  
  
"Impatient fools! Aidan, Safana, come here!" Kivan demanded, laying Imoen down.  
  
He also placed his backpack down, and drew his bow.  
  
"Wait here, I'll go with them. If it's worse.. At least some of us will survive." He smiled with grim humor at Aidan's amazed face and started running after the two half-elves.  
  
"A-Aidan..?" he heard Imoen's voice and immediately turned to attend his wounded friend. She seemed to be in terrible pain.  
  
"Here." It was Safana, she had knelt down beside him and held a bottle of brandy in her hand.  
  
Pouring it into a cup, she gave it to Aidan.  
  
"Just a bit, it's very strong, should dull the pain." She said sympathetically, helping Imoen to sit up so she could drink better.  
  
Smiling gratefully, all his recent misgivings about their "guide" forgotten, he offered Imoen the cup. She drank greedily, and some color seemed to return to her cheeks.  
  
Safana offered him a cup too, which he gratefully accepted, shivering in the cold. The alcohol tasted strong, almost too strong.  
  
"Whew! What is this.." he looked up and saw that Safana had corked the bottle, and put it in Kivan's backpack.  
  
"What.." he started again and rose up unsteadily, seeing Safana smile cunningly. His vision blurred and he fell back down.  
  
The girl laughed at him and picked up Kivan's heavy backpack with a grunt. Taking a quick look towards the light where the others had vanished, she ran into the storm.  
  
Suddenly Aidan heard voices shouting in alarm.  
  
Jaheira!  
  
He tried to stand up but his legs didn't work. He felt so tired!  
  
The sounds of combat were unmistakable, his friends were in danger.. he had to.. he had to..  
  
Aidan fell to ground, fast asleep.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Kivan was fighting for his life.  
  
He had heard Jaheira shout Khalid in alarm and sounds of heavy combat could be heard from the direction of the fire light.  
  
As well as the booming voices of ogres.  
  
Three of the brutes had lumbered forward to meet him, and he couldn't know if the two half-elves were still even alive. His skillful shot had dropped the first ogre in it's tracks, the acid from his arrow sizzling in it's skull. The second was moaning on the ground, trying to reach the elf but not quite managing due to it's acid-damaged kneecap.  
  
He was trying to avoid the swings of the last one's massive blade while attempting to score hits with his own long sword.  
  
The ogre bellowed in rage and hacked at him.  
  
Fortunately for the elf, the brute was a clumsy fighter and he had managed to escape injury so far. Again, the massive blade rose.  
  
This time Kivan didn't hesitate. He quickly grabbed the small ceramic flask he wore on his belt, uncorked it with his teeth and drank it down.  
  
The ogre took his swing, and missed. This time it had been close. Kivan realized he was growing tired.  
  
Feeling the effects of the potion of fire breath warm his stomach, he unleashed it's full force on the ogre's stunned face. Despite the thunderstorm, the beastly giant lit up like a torch and ran down from the cliff in panic. It's death scream echoed even over the constant clap of thunder.  
  
Kivan took the moment to draw breath. A nearly fatal mistake.  
  
The by now recovered third ogre swung it's massive club at him. Luckily to the ranger, he managed to dodge the full effect of the terrible blow. Still, even a glancing blow from an ogre to someone in light armor can be fatal, and Kivan was tossed aside like a rag doll.  
  
Rolling with the impact, the ranger quickly scurried up and abandoned his sword in favor of his bow. Drawing his last acid arrow, the ranger flicked a cold glance at the slowly moving, wounded ogre. The brute bellowed at him, no doubt cursing him out in it's uncouth tongue. Kivan's reply was to shoot his wickedly enchanted arrow straight into it's open mouth.  
  
With a strangled gurgle, the beast fell.  
  
Sighing with relief, Kivan started immediately towards the huge fire. More forms were approaching, these ones smaller than full ogres.  
  
Half-ogres and ogrillons.  
  
Yelling Khalid's and Jaheiras' names, he fired his first arrow, dropping a charging ogrillon which startled the others somewhat. Taking advantage of their confusion, he fired again, this time wounding a half-ogre. The brutes realized that they were facing a single archer and charged.  
  
Kivan's second arrow dropped the already wounded half-ogre.  
  
With a defiant yell he switched weapons.  
  
He couldn't flee, his companions were depending on him. He met the first charging ogrillon, dodged under it's clumsy swings and sliced open it's bulging gut.  
  
He fought like he had never fought before, just like when he had defended Deheriana from the ogres and hobgoblins.  
  
He had failed then. He wouldn't fail this time.  
  
As he hacked off a clumsy half-ogre's sword-arm, Kivan realized he was smiling. He felt an ogrillon's horn-covered fist hit him to his side, but ignored it. Turning dexterously, he lopped off the orc-spawns head. In one fluid movement he blocked the next savage swing from a half-ogre.  
  
Like an acrobat, he danced around his enemies, dodged the most, took some blows but kept ignoring them until he was bleeding all over.  
  
He wouldn't fail. Not this time.  
  
With a savage yell, he felled yet another brute.  
  
The half-ogres were amazed, were they fighting some angry avatar of an elven god? They had the elf surrounded but their blows seemed to have no effect, and already seven of their number lay down dead in the ground.  
  
They hesitated.  
  
Kivan didn't, and yet another ogrillon fell, it's intestines falling out of it's pierced torso.  
  
As the blood-stained, smiling elf turned to face the next half-ogre, it took a step back.  
  
Kivan followed.  
  
His enemies fled.  
  
Kivan tried to chase after them, but found out that he couldn't take another step.  
  
He fell down on his knees, his sword falling from his limp fingers.  
  
After the frenzied fighting, his senses began to work again. He tasted blood in his mouth, felt blood running down his back, chest, arms, legs. Down his face.  
  
Feeling his chest, he looked down. It was his heart blood running out.  
  
His vision was beginning to grow blurry, he was seeing everything through a red haze.  
  
Someone was standing in front of him!  
  
"Ja-Jaheira?" he managed, blood running out of his mouth. He didn't feel the rain anymore, he realized, nor did he hear the thunder.  
  
It wasn't Jaheira. It was the little human girl who haunted his dreams. Was he dreaming?  
  
Kivan tried to speak, but no words came out. The girl, for the first time, smiled at him. She ran over, kissed him on the forehead and took his hand.  
  
"I forgive you" she whispered.  
  
Kivan smiled. And smiled. How he smiled!  
  
And he would keep on smiling for all eternity, in the green forests of Arvandor under the benign eyes of the Seldarine, where lost loves are reunited and the worthy are granted eternal peace.  
  
He hadn't failed. 


	12. CH12 - The kindness of strangers

Cursed Heritage 1 - The Dark Half  
  
Chapter 12 - The kindness of strangers  
  
Aidan awoke with the migraine of his life.  
  
He opened his eyes, but was forced to close them because the sunlight burned his eyes like the furnaces of Baator.  
  
"Wait! Do not open your eyes yet... I'll help you sit up."  
  
The voice was unfamiliar, male and gruff.  
  
Nonetheless, it was sympathetic and with the aid of a firm pair of unseen hands Aidan sat up with some difficulty. Immediately, he felt the need to throw up. The stranger helped him bend over as he purged his stomach while simultaneously squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
"Here, drink this. It will strengthen you." The voice spoke after Aidan had ceased his vomiting.  
  
"Now wait just one bloody moment! Just who are you and where's..." the young wizard snapped, not quite ready to accept any more drinks from strangers.  
  
"It's okay Aidan. Trust him."  
  
Imoen.  
  
"Im? Who is this man and is everyone..."  
  
"Just drink it! It'll help to cure that poison off ya!" she cut him off, her voice quite anxious about something.  
  
Deciding to trust his friend, Aidan accepted the cup and drank the acrid smelling herbal mixture the stranger had offered him. It tasted awful.  
  
"You can try to open your eyes, but be careful. It may still hurt a bit." The stranger told him.  
  
Aidan complied, and while the light still hurt, the pain was lessening. His head was also feeling better. Rubbing his eyes, Aidan saw his benefactor.  
  
The stranger was an older man, scarred in the face, thin and bent like a scarecrow. But his eyes were kind, full of old sadness. Imoen was sitting behind the stranger, looking just like how Aidan felt. Of his other companions, there was no sign.  
  
"Uh... thank you. May I inquire your name, kind sir?" he asked the scarred stranger.  
  
The older man smiled, and started to pack away his collection of herbs and spices.  
  
"You may call me The Surgeon. I have no other name these days." He answered.  
  
The Surgeon?  
  
"So, Im. Have you seen Khalid, Kivan or Jaheira?" he asked the pale looking rogue.  
  
Imoen was silent, then sighed with sadness.  
  
"Yeah, well I've seen Kivan... he's... He didn't make it." she explained, her voice trembling.  
  
Kivan was dead. Aidan felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. He almost felt like throwing up again.  
  
"Who... Safana? Was it that thieving little..." he asked, but Imoen shook her head.  
  
"No. No, there were corpses of half-ogres all around. Eight of them. He died most likely fighting to save us. I'm not sure what happened to Safana, care to explain?"  
  
Aidan told her of the sleep inducing brandy she had given them.  
  
"So she took Kivan's backpack? The one with all the gold in it? That greedy, soulless bitch!" Imoen snarled, her usually perky voice quite sounding quite fierce.  
  
"Yes, I should have known better than to take that drink. It is all my fault." The young wizard felt like when the warrior priest Branwen had died. Responsible.  
  
"Oh no, you don't!! Snap out of it, Aidan. We need to start searching for Khalid and Jaheira now, not feel all gloomy about things that aren't our fault."  
  
Aidan gazed at his "little sister", mouth agape. She had never spoken to him like this.  
  
The stranger cleared his throat.  
  
"Excuse me, Aidan, but if you will let me give you a bit of advice, your friend here is right. There is a band of ogre marauders in this area. I can tell you where they keep their camp, but you'd best hurry. If your friends are still alive, it is likely the ogres have them."  
  
The Surgeon and Imoen were right, Aidan realized. Was he going to sit on his behind and feel all sorry for himself or go and find his friends? And what of his familiar...  
  
"Here! I thought you had forgotten about me completely!" came a tiny squeak from his backpack.  
  
"You slept through the whole thing?" he asked Mara.  
  
"Yes, I am sorry. I woke up when the old... that "Surgeon" started shaking you." The tiny dragon replied, uncharacteristically glumly.  
  
Shakily rising to his feet, Aidan leaned on his staff. Physically he was feeling better. The sickness had passed, thanks to their benefactor.  
  
"Thank you for the potion. You helped two complete strangers, may I inquire why?" he asked the scarred stranger, curious of the man's reasons.  
  
The Surgeon was silent for a moment, then smiled sadly.  
  
"I heal others in penance for what I have done in my past. Many have died because of a foolish act of charity on my part." He told them, sighing deeply before continuing.  
  
"I have a brother, an evil man by the name of Davaeorn. He lives because I was too weak hearted to kill him when I had the chance. Many have died at his hands, including... including our own father."  
  
Davaeorn! Aidan's eyes widened at hearing the Iron Throne operative's name. The Surgeon didn't notice, his eyes were cast downward.  
  
"But I am holding you from your task. Here, take this." He spoke again, fishing a small scroll case from his backpack. Opening it, Aidan saw a scroll containing the "Monster Summoning 2" spell.  
  
"It may help you if the ogres force you to take action. I take my leave now, may Tymora smile on you and bless you with success." With that, the old man rose and picked up his bags.  
  
"Take me to Kivan, Im. We should see if there are any clues to the others' whereabouts there." Aidan said to his friend.  
  
Imoen merely nodded.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Kivan had died with a smile on his face.  
  
His body was kneeling, like in prayer, his sword laying nearby. Eight half- ogres and ogrillons lay all around his corpse, with two ogre carcasses farther off.  
  
The fight had been fierce, but it still looked like Kivan had triumphed even while losing his life.  
  
"He died saving us, while that bitch Safana betrayed us. If I ever see her again..." Aidan mused to no one in particular.  
  
Imoen squeezed his hand, and knelt to kiss Kivan's cold forehead. Smiling through her tears, she swiped the bloody and matted hair away from the elf's face. In death, Kivan looked to be finally at peace. With some difficulty, the two companions straightened his stiffened body and laid it under his green cloak. They would return for it later, and decide what to do with him. Imoen searched through the ranger's belongings, but didn't find the potion of firebreath she had hoped to find.  
  
"So, what now? If the old man was right, the ogre camp is just some distance to the north from here." He asked the rogue and the dragon.  
  
"I can find those brutes, my lord. You two wait here and I'll go and have a look!" Mara chirped, and after getting a nod from Aidan, she turned invisible and flew away.  
  
"Well, I don't have any spells memorized, only some scrolls and potions. What about you?" Aidan told Imoen., who was busily digging through her own equipment.  
  
"Ha! There!" she exclaimed, and procured a small fiery potion. Aidan recognized the vial, having seen few similar ones being sold at the High Hedge.  
  
"A potion of explosions! Why haven't you told any of us that you had that kind of a weapon at your disposal!" he snapped angrily. Then another thought occurred to him.  
  
"And how long have you had that, because if you had it in the bandit camp so help me..."  
  
"Ah, stow it Aidan. Now's not the time, we need to concentrate on finding Khalid and Jaheira. Here!" she threw him the explosive vial.  
  
Luckily Aidan managed to grab it. His heart beating like a dwarven smith's hammer, the young wizard shot an angry glare at Imoen. The rogue took no notice, having immersed herself in exploring her backpack again.  
  
[My lord! I've found the ogres, and they have Khalid and Jaheira!]  
  
It was Mara.  
  
Aidan motioned Imoen to pack up her gear again and follow him, as he got the directions from his familiar by the telepathic link they shared.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The two young adventurers were crouching behind a hilltop, looking down at a small gathering of half-ogres, ogres and what was presumably their leader, a blue skinned ogre mage.  
  
"Damn it! This is bad!" Aidan cursed under his breath.  
  
"Why? It's just a different kind of brute? What's so special about it?" Imoen asked him.  
  
"No, it's not "just another brute". That's an ogre mage, probably possessing much greater magical skills than me. And it's got three ogres and six half-ogres and ogrillons with it!" he replied his friend.  
  
Things looked very grim. How were they, two physically weak and exhausted youths going to win against such a collection of giant humanoids, led by a powerful ogre mage?  
  
Aidan gritted his teeth and mentally banished the wraith of his negative (though realistic!) and pessimistic thoughts. He would free his friends, or die trying!  
  
They had went through their possessions, and Aidan still possessed some useful non-scribed scrolls including "FireBall" and "Stinking Cloud". Imoen had her explosive potion and her acid arrows.  
  
"Look!" Imoen whispered and shook him from his thoughts.  
  
The brutes had begun to interrogate the two tied-up half-elves. They were beating Khalid up and threatening Jaheira about something.  
  
"We have to do something!" Imoen hissed and drew her bow.  
  
Aidan was thinking furiously. His only option would be to use the monster summoning scroll, use the conjured beasts to distract the ogres with Imoen providing fire support while he himself would use the rogue's potion of invisibility and hope to sneak close enough to free the two half-elves. But what if some ogres remained to guard the captives? What if the scroll wouldn't summon enough monsters...  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
The two companions whirled around in surprise and alarm and saw that someone had managed to sneak up on them.  
  
It was a woman, extremely beautiful with elfin features and wearing a short, diaphanous gown. She reminded Aidan remotely of the Sirines they had fought just recently.  
  
Raising her arms in a gesture indicating that she had no hostile intentions, the woman kneeled and placed a finger to her lips.  
  
"My name is Shoal, and I am a slave to the ogre Droth, who has captured your two friends there." She explained.  
  
"Droth? Is he the ogre mage?" Aidan asked, to which Shoal nodded.  
  
"He holds my shawl, which contains my soul essence so I must obey his commands! I am his... concubine and most prized possession!" she hissed, wringing her hands.  
  
"Help me kill him, and I will aid you by drawing some of those beasts away!" she continued in her anxious voice.  
  
New hope making his heart beat faster, Aidan merely nodded. An unexpected ally was beyond anything he had hoped.  
  
"How can you lure the ogres away? If that mutton-mongering ogre warlock can control you..." Imoen asked Shoal, not feeling very trusting after Safana's treachery.  
  
"Droth believes I love him. He will trust me." Shoal answered, disgust evident in her voice. "He doesn't let me kiss him, but..." her words trailed off, clear in their meaning.  
  
"You are a Nereid!" Aidan realized.  
  
"Yes I am. And I will go to his sub-commander, Kurgang. I know he desires me." She added with loathing.  
  
"I will tell him that I found you, and lead them astray. Perhaps I will let him kiss me..." she added with malice in her melodic voice.  
  
Aidan knew that kissing a Nereid on the lips could cause a man to drown.  
  
"Droth will want to question the captives, he delights in torturing helpless beings. But you must act quickly, unless you wish to see grievous harm done to your friends!" she continued anxiously.  
  
"Thank you Shoal! When Droth is dead, I promise you we'll return your shawl." Aidan replied, glad to have her aid. The odds were much better now.  
  
The gorgeous water being smiled at him and took his hand in her own, kissing it. Aidan felt a jolt go through him and understood why Droth valued her shawl so.  
  
Nodding at Shoal he turned to Imoen.  
  
"Let's do this thing!"  
  
*-*-*  
  
The ogre mage Droth was in a foul mood.  
  
Over a half of his people had been slain last night, and only three of the small pinks responsible had been found. He couldn't believe that only three little ones had caused such carnage. One was dead according to Surtang, leader of the half-ogres who claimed to have slain him in single combat while these two elf-spawn had been captured. They would soon follow their slain friend.  
  
"I ask for the last time! Where are the rest of your murderous band!" he bellowed to the female.  
  
No answer. Merely another defiant look.  
  
Droth could see that the male wasn't as calm as he tried to appear, he was scared. But in his pride the ogre mage wanted to break the stronger one first, so he gave the female elf an evil sneer and drew his jagged knife.  
  
"Perhaps you will start talking once your friend has lost some body parts... Shall we begin here?" he placed his weapon under Khalid's eye,  
  
"Or here?" he placed it at the half-elf's crotch. For the first time he noticed some emotion in the female.  
  
Letting out a thundering laugh, he placed his knife at the bridge of Khalid's nose.  
  
"I don't know... there's just something about a noseless elf..." Droth chuckled.  
  
"My lord! I have news" a familiar melodic voice interrupted him just as he was about to cut off the half-elf's nose.  
  
"I have found them! A young mageling and a girl! They are just a short distance away!" Shoal continued anxiously, running over.  
  
Leering in victory, Droth turned to look at the female elf. Despair was evident on her face.  
  
The ogre mage knew that his consort was speaking the truth.  
  
"Kurgang! Take the orc-kin and fetch them!" he turned to face his "lover" and smiled broadly. "You have done well, water-child! Lead Kurgang and the kin there and kill them!" he said, enjoying seeing the male captive wince at his words.  
  
"Tonight we shall celebrate our revenge by having a little fun with these two. Now go!"  
  
*-*-*  
  
Aidan saw that Shoal had succeeded as she lead a large ogre and the ogrillons away from both him and Imoen and Droth.  
  
Turning to the group of six gnolls his spell had conjured he gave them short orders to encircle the hill and charge the three half-ogres. Grunting at him in acceptance as was their wont, the magically controlled hyena- faced humanoids ran down the hill.  
  
Imoen hurriedly did the same, but she circled to the other direction.  
  
Aidan saw that Droth was taunting the captives and wasn't paying much attention to what was happening around him.  
  
Until the smaller of his remaining ogres fell down screaming in pain, a sizzling acid arrow in it's leg. The other ogre spun around with a stupid look on it's ugly face, only to see another arrow hit his fellow, this time to his chest. The fatally wounded ogre fell with a gurgle.  
  
Seeing Imoen step out of the thicket and taunt him, the unwounded ogre lost it's temper and charged the girl despite Droth's angry commands. Cursing in it's own language, the ogre mage ordered the three half-ogres to guard the prisoners while he started chanting in the language of magic.  
  
Aidan had already finished his own chant, however, and Droth's spell casting was foiled as thick, noxious vapors swirled into existence all around him and the captives. Cursing even more harshly through his coughing, the ogre saw a young mage casually strolling down the hill.  
  
Holding his breath Droth ran out of the green vapor cloud before it would make him pass out. With a triumphant yell, he cleared it and drew his huge sword. This arrogant little mage would learn a harsh lesson...  
  
The ogre mage was interrupted yet again, as a thundering explosion heralded the death of his remaining ogre. Whirling around, Droth saw various body parts of Hrogbush sail through the air from the huge ball of fire that had ended his charge against the girl.  
  
A mage and a girl.  
  
"Shoal! Damn you water-child!" the furious brute yelled as he turned his fury on the wizard who had stopped his own advance and was reading a scroll. Realizing the danger he was in, the ogre decided to kill the wizard with his most powerful spell, "Cone of Cold". Chanting the arcane words, the ogre realized his lateness as the wizard launched his "FireBall".  
  
Enveloped in the hellish flames, Droth fell to his knees gasping for air. He had survived the blast. Then he heard sounds of melee from behind him. Someone had engaged his half-ogres! Just who was he fighting against? With a pained whimper, the once powerful ogre struggled to rise. The wizard was appraising him with a cool gaze, venomous hatred in his eyes.  
  
Not about to give up, Droth quickly started spell casting. One "Lightning Bolt" and this fool would be...  
  
He realized his folly as Imoen's arrows sunk in his chest, their powerful acid singing his already burned flesh and causing him to lose his spell and fall to his knees in agony. Breathing heavily, he saw the young wizard quickly pick up his great blade. Panicking, Droth tried to summon up his magical abilities.  
  
He couldn't even move his limbs.  
  
Looking him in the eyes the young wizard raised the Droth's massive sword with some difficulty and clumsiness. His deadly intent was clear, however.  
  
"This is for Kivan." He snarled and brought down the blade.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Two gnolls still remained among the living, and they kept careful watch as Aidan tended Khalid and Jaheira.  
  
"By Silvanus I thought you were dead!" the druidess was nearly overcome by emotion, Aidan saw.  
  
"When that bastard bragged to us, I could only think how I had failed Gorion even in death..."  
  
"Kivan saved us. But he... ah. He lost his life." Aidan felt his own voice quiver and a lump form in his throat.  
  
Jaheira looked at the young wizard, and saw how he was about to lose his composure. Rising up with some difficulty, he tapped Aidan sympathetically on the shoulder and went to tend Khalid.  
  
Aidan wiped his eyes with the cloth he was holding, suddenly becoming aware of it's softness in his dirty hands. It was the shawl he had picked up from the ogre leader's pack. Shoal. Had she survived?  
  
"Aidan!" Imoen shouted.  
  
The companions turned at the girl's voice and saw Shoal climb to the shore from the sea. She looked pleased when she saw the carnage, and walked straight to Aidan.  
  
"You needn't worry about the rest of this accursed band. The sea has taken them." She said, smiling coldly at the wizard.  
  
Aidan handed the silky cloth to the Nereid.  
  
Shoal's smile changed, becoming filled with warmth and joy. Reflexively, she took a step forward to kiss him, then halted in realization.  
  
"I am sorry, it is the way my people are..." she added sheepishly.  
  
"I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Aidan. Perhaps we shall meet again. Some day." She added, smiling gratefully.  
  
Aidan took her hand, and kissed it in courtly fashion.  
  
"No. Thank you Shoal. Our friends would have died without you." He said to the beautiful water spirit.  
  
Shoal merely nodded, and ran back to the sea. It was unlikely that she would venture to the land for some time.  
  
Aidan watched the sea even after she had disappeared. It had been close this time.  
  
But he had made a plan, used his assets wisely and rescued his friends. Vowing silently to prove himself worthy of Kivan's sacrifice, he felt new confidence in his own abilities. He had faced a superior enemy and triumphed.  
  
When the day finally came that he found Gorion's murderer, the dark fiend would meet his match.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Jaheira had been surprisingly unemotional when Aidan related the news about Safana's treachery to her and Khalid.  
  
"It isn't worth it. People like her will always be around. Until we solve this crisis with the Iron Throne, I suggest we put off the search for that wench." She said to the angry wizard.  
  
"B-but if we do f-find her..." Khalid trailed off, but the meaning of his comment was clear.  
  
Someday, the thief would pay Aidan vowed.  
  
They had intended to pick up Kivan's body, but the companions had no strength left. It was all they could do to return to Beregost themselves.  
  
Instead, they had used all their skill to build him a gravesite, which they marked with a tall stone. Aidan resolved to return there one day and build Kivan a worthy memorial, but now they needed to return to Beregost as soon as they could. Khalid and Jaheira had been savagely beaten by the ogres and it was only due to The Surgeon that Imoen could walk at all.  
  
Luckily Safana hadn't gotten the holy symbol formerly belonging to Bassilus. It would get them five thousand gold coins from the governor of Beregost. The ogres had had some valuable treasure too, including a magical helm and a belt.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The journey was arduous, but they managed to limp back to Beregost in better condition than they had left the site of Kivan's last rest. Aidan's mysterious healing abilities and Jaheira's druidic spells had healed their wounds somewhat, but only real rest would mend the emotional scars.  
  
The populace greeted them like they had successfully stormed the gates of Baator. Their reward was awarded to them in a public ceremony, and governor Kelddath pronounced them great heroes. Of Safana, no mention was made but Kivan's sacrifice was recognized.  
  
Their newest enchanted items were a Helmet of Defense, which guarded against fire and cold and the Girdle of Bluntness, which protected it's wielder against clubs and maces and other non-edged weapons. Jaheira was awarded both of these, as more of the burden of frontline melee combat now fell on her shoulders.  
  
The companions recuperated for two days in the Jovial Juggler inn.  
  
They already knew their next target: Cloakwood forest and The Surgeon's evil brother, Davaeorn.  
  
Aidan was sitting in his room, sipping his foul herbal tea and trying to make sense of a new and powerful spell scroll he had purchased from Thalantyr: the mighty "FireBall". Having noted the devastating effect such explosions had on their foes, he was desperate to master the powerful invocation before their small group ventured into the infamously savage spider infested woods.  
  
It was useless, he knew it. Only wizards with years of experience knew the intricate syllables and their different meanings that were required to...  
  
A knock on his door.  
  
"Yes!" he exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
The door opened, and he saw Imoen step inside with a stranger. An elf.  
  
The longbow slung on the elf's shoulder instantly reminded Aidan of Kivan, but all similarity ended there. This particular elf was as slender as any member of his race and his face was set in an easy smile. Offering his hand, he introduced himself as Coran, adventurer and an archer.  
  
"Aidan! Coran has asked to join us on our "expedition"." Imoen blabbed excitedly.  
  
The young wizard frowned. Had she forgotten their previous "guide" and her treachery so quickly?  
  
"Indeed. I have taken a dangerous and exciting task from that Ormlyr fellow." Coran said.  
  
"He claims that a dragon has been attacking the caravans and farms near Cloakwood." Seeing Aidan's stunned expression the elf laughed and held up his hands.  
  
"No need to panic! From the description I was given, I think it is a wyvern rather than a full dragon. No dragon I know carries a poisonous stinger." He smirked.  
  
A wyvern? Aidan's brow furrowed in thought as he struggled to remember the lessons he had been given in Candlekeep. Wyverns were smaller and less powerful cousins of the true dragons. They had a poisonous stinger in the tails, but were quite stupid and had no breath weapons.  
  
"Did I mention the two thousand gold piece reward..." Coran pressed on, apparently mistaking Aidan's silence for reticence.  
  
The young wizard gave a quick look over to the elf. Coran seemed to carry himself with confidence and his smile seemed genuinely good natured. Aidan briefly wondered would he have taken Safana so easily within their group had he not been sexually attracted to her. He felt his cheeks redden at the thought.  
  
Still, five was much better than just four. He gave the elf a nod and rose up to shake his hand.  
  
As Imoen and Coran left his room, chatting excitedly Aidan smirked to himself. He would ask around about this elf.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The very next morning, the now five membered group left for the Friendly Arm Inn, where they would spend the night and then enter the emerald depths of Cloakwood.  
  
Everyone who knew Coran had named him as an fine fellow, especially the women. The elf was seemingly a career adventurer, relishing each new daring escape and dangerous romance. One rumor Aidan had heard told that Coran had been forced to flee Baldur's Gate, having seduced the lover of a powerful, jealous wizard.  
  
The elf had his bow and long sword. He also wore a light leather vest but carried no other armor. Aidan wasn't sure if he needed more. Coran had the quickest and easiest moves of any humanoid being Aidan had met, Drizzt excepted. If he moved like that in combat, armor would only slow him down the wizard decided.  
  
He hadn't yet managed to unlock the secrets of the "FireBall" or the "Flame Arrow", but he had come exhilaratingly close last night. Soon, very soon he would master those spells and more. The thought also frightened Aidan somewhat. He knew he wasn't supposed to understand them, not according to what he had been told by Gorion anyway.  
  
Then the young wizard shrugged. Gorion must have meant ordinary wizards. Perhaps he was just that good?  
  
He looked at Imoen and Coran chatting away, laughing at each others jokes. Those two had hit it off instantly. Aidan knew that Imoen was more experienced than he in matters of love. And more. Once she had matured into her teens, she had had many short and fiery romances with the similarly aged sons of the visitors to the Keep. They always ended the same way, the boy pleading for Im to come with him or futilely asking a permission from his scandalized father to stay behind "as a monk".  
  
The wizard smiled, but felt a pang of jealousy.  
  
He glanced at Khalid and Jaheira, walking together as always. Despite Jaheira's often argumentative behavior, the shrewd wizard sensed that those two shared a deep and abiding love.  
  
Had he ever been in love? Aidan nearly stopped walking as he considered the question.  
  
He tried to think of someone special to him, but couldn't come up with anything beyond a few fleeting images. A daughter of a visiting nobleman he had kissed with after drinking too much wine, a pretty face, a cute smile, the way someone had tossed her hair. Just single details about girls he had long since forgotten.  
  
Maybe, after this adventure was over with. He would start to concentrate on finding a someone...  
  
"Someone? Just one? I have to tell you, my lord, that a man of the world like yourself will never be satisfied with only..."  
  
That damn telepathic link.  
  
"Oh do shut up, you lizard! Can't your poor master have some privacy here, it's not like I'm blabbing all your thoughts aloud whenever I feel the need." He snapped at the mischievous little dragon lazily flutting down to sit on his elbow.  
  
Mara merely laughed at him.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Prophetically, the weather had turned foul as they approached the outskirts of the vast Cloakwood. Huge trees loomed ahead, and as the light drizzle pelted the companions Aidan looked despairingly at the thick undergrowth ahead of them.  
  
They had shopped at the gnomish temple of Garl Glittergold at the Friendly Arms, so healing potions and elixirs of health wouldn't run out this time. Cloakwood was (in)famous for it's wide variety of spiders, some of them monstrous in size and temperament.  
  
Sure enough, huge webs could be seen hanging from the branches.  
  
Jaheira warned them of Ettercaps, a wretched humanoid form of life that had several arachnid characteristics such as poisonous fangs and an affinity to webs. Ettercaps were known to coexist with giant spiders and build elaborate traps from the webs laid by the arachnids.  
  
For the first few hours, nothing threatened the companions.  
  
Then, suddenly without a warning, six hairy and ugly spiders lunged from their hiding positions, mandibles twitching. One of them tried to attack Aidan, but his "Armor" spell had hardened his robes and his belt protected him from piercing damage.  
  
Dropping his staff, he opted for a "Burning Hands" spell which shot flames from his outstretched fingers. Chittering in pain, the hairy monstrosity was set aflame. The others were also fighting back.  
  
Jaheira twirled her staff and gave the spider in front of her several punishing blows. Her magical Kara-Turan gauntlets gave her phenomenal dexterity which, in addition to her armor allowed her to side step all the counter attacks by her chittering enemies.  
  
Khalid had already killed one spider, seemingly impervious to their mandibles in his heavy armor. Blocking the second arachnid's desperate bites with his enchanted shield, he sunk the chilling blade of Varscona deep inside it's disgusting body.  
  
Imoen and Coran fought together, wielding their blades and shouting laughing encouragement to each other even while in combat. The spider, mad with fury from being seemingly beset from all directions, soon fell to the quick blades of the two rogues.  
  
Aidan picked up his staff from ground and sighed in relief. So far, so good. A clean victory.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Soon after, they were beset by foes again.  
  
This time it was wolves. But not ordinary hunters, or even the fierce worgs.  
  
These beasts fought with unnatural ferocity and tenacity, fighting until literally being hacked to pieces.  
  
Jaheira's face was dark as she healed the wounded but still smirking Coran.  
  
"Dread wolves. These are undead monstrosities, created by dark necromancers and other... nefarious forces."  
  
Khalid's face fell as he listened Jaheira.  
  
"Y-you don't t-think it's the Shadow Druids? I m-mean Seniyad would never allow them to practice their evil in his forest. W-would he?" he stammered, a worried look in his eyes.  
  
Remembering the incident in the Wood of Sharp Teeth, Aidan decided to wrest some more information.  
  
"Could either of you finally tell me what these "Shadow Druids" are?! I'd really like to know something about my enemie before walking into a battle!" he snapped.  
  
Jaheira's eyes flashed, but she controlled herself and forced a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry Aidan, it wasn't my meaning to keep things from you. I just wished that we would be spared from fighting these blasphemers." Her smile turned into a twisted sneer.  
  
"Shadow Druids are a renegade sect of the druidic order that believes civilization is a blight that must be exterminated. They excel in killing unescorted settlers and pioneers, citing it the "will of nature". They believe that nature and men, elves and others cannot co-exist. You saw what they are capable of, turning my old comrade into attacking me by murdering his friends and blaming it on us."  
  
"But what do these undead wolf things, these dread wolves have to do with these fanatics. Surely they don't believe in creating undead!?" Aidan asked in disbelief.  
  
"You don't believe that "Nature will fight it's attackers even from beyond the grave", do you? That is what some of them believe. They are twisted in their single-mindedness. And if we have to face them, expect and give no quarter." Jaheira answered him and made preparations to continue their trek.  
  
Aidan glanced around, shivering in his damp clothes.  
  
It was growing dark.  
  
The thought of sleeping in a wet, dark forest filled with giant spiders, undead wolves and murderous fanatics didn't really fill him with anticipation. Cursing silently, he started after the others.  
  
At least Coran had proven to be a useful comrade in arms. He was possibly even better with a bow than Kivan had been, and his unflagging optimism and ready jokes kept them moving on.  
  
Deeper into the dark forest. 


	13. CH13 - Shadows and tall trees

Cursed Heritage 1 - The Dark Half  
  
Chapter 13 - Shadows and tall trees  
  
Aldeth Sashenstar was afraid.  
  
This little hunting expedition to Cloakwood hadn't quite turned out like he had planned. Elban had died after they had been attacked by a band of uncouth savages and Aldeth knew they were coming for him next. Cursing himself for being arrogant, he wished he had Brandilar by his side. But no, he had left his guards back at Baldur's Gate, foolishly choosing to believe in his own prowess.  
  
Someone was approaching, he noticed. His dogs sprang up and began to growl. The two servants responsible for the hounds seemed jittery and scared. Aldeth ordered them head into the hunting lodge his company owned. He was many things, a foppish merchant foremost. But he was no coward.  
  
"Who goes there!" he yelled raising Kondar, his enchanted bastard sword and family heirloom in a clumsy defensive stance.  
  
To his amazement and relief, it wasn't the bloodthirsty woodsmen but actually civilized looking folk who emerged from the thicket. He could instantly see that these men and women were well armed and moved with the same practiced confidence as his own bodyguard Brandilar.  
  
The lead man, a brown haired youth wearing dark gray robes and carrying a staff addressed him:  
  
"We're adventurers hailing from Beregost. I am known as Aidan, he is Khalid," he pointed towards a heavily armored half-elf who stammered a greeting to Aldeth,  
  
"there's Jaheira," another half-elf, this one female and carrying a white staff,  
  
"Imoen, " a young red haired girl in form-fitting dark clothes, leather armor and armed with a fine short bow,  
  
"and finally, Coran." The gray robe finished, pointing at a smiling elf carrying a long bow in his hand.  
  
Aldeth thought furiously. Perhaps he could gain the aid of these travelers? Those savages could return at any moment.  
  
"Oh, I apologize for my rudeness, I mistook you for someone else. Let me introduce myself, I am Aldeth Sashenstar." He offered earnestly.  
  
"You must understand that at the moment I'm under a terrible amount of stress." He continued, some emotion creeping to his nasal voice.  
  
"You see my dear fellows, there is a group of uncouth savages that has declared their intention of killing my friends and I. I've been holed up in this cabin for several days, and have lacked the wherewithal to try and make an escape. Perhaps you kind sirs would help a fellow in trouble?" he pleaded, switching his gaze between the companions.  
  
The young robed leader was about to speak when the half-elf woman whispered something to his ear. The youth (obviously some sort of a wizard, Aldeth thought) nodded at her.  
  
"Yes, we would." He said.  
  
Aldeth felt like a huge weight had lifted from his shoulders. Perhaps he would live to see his home city after all?  
  
"Good men! I'm glad you had the sense of decency to help a man in my situation. Let me explain my predicament. My friends and I come here every year to do some sport hunting." He began, noticing that the half-elf woman sneered at this. Coughing slightly he continued hastily,  
  
"This year however, a group of woodland savages threatened us with bodily harm if we did not stop our hunting trip. Being civilized men we realized that it's well within our rights to hunt where we damn well please." The half-elf's scowl deepened. Aldeth couldn't understand what it was with elves. Luckily for him the wench didn't seem to lead her group!  
  
"After a few more days of hunting the crass woodmen lost all pretense of humanity and murdered Elban, one of my oldest friends. I'm sure that they plan to attack our cottage here, so we had best be prepared." He finished, looking at the young robed fellow. The half-elf once again whispered something to him.  
  
Aldeth felt droplets of cold sweat drip down his back. What were they conferring about? Had he confided to a group of ruffians? Were they going to jump him and finish what those savages had started?  
  
Aidan had no such plans, of course. He and Jaheira had merely agreed to aid Aldeth, despite the druid's instant dislike of the foppish fellow. Sport hunting of animals was frowned upon in her order, but it wasn't considered to be an offense worth killing for. Shadow druids however equated it with murder, and ruthlessly punished anyone caught in the act.  
  
Still, it would be a chance to sleep indoors for one night. The companions had been attacked by swarms of tasloi earlier, and despite handily defeating the small forest dwellers they had sustained some injuries.  
  
Unpacking his gear, Aidan drew out his spellbook and sat on a comfortable chair near the fireplace. He hadn't been wounded, and while the others rested he resolved to try and learn the spell "FireBall".  
  
*-*-*  
  
Having finished her own prayers and required meditation, Jaheira went outside.  
  
The hunting lodge was situated on a small clearing, and she could see the stars clearly in the cloudless night sky. She was worried for her fellow druids. Seniyad would never allow any Shadow druids to exist in his forest. She muttered a small prayer to Silvanus, hoping that her old friend and mentor was alive.  
  
"Damn you Kivan."  
  
She could have used the elven ranger and his skill with the bow right now. Not that Coran had disappointed her. The other elf had astonished them all with his masterful archery earlier, killing a tasloi with every arrow that he had fired. No, it wasn't that. There had just been something so dependable and rocklike in Kivan. Coran was too glib, Imoen and Aidan were still children.  
  
No, not children she berated herself. They had mounted an impressive rescue operation against that ogre mage and his cohorts, and she and Khalid owed their lives both to the young humans. Jaheira pursed her mouth in thought. The young wizard was already learning spells like "FireBall" and "Flame Arrow".  
  
He was advancing very quickly in his mastery of the "Art". It was true that humans generally did so faster than any other race, but still...  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of three heat signatures in the forest. They were brazenly approaching without any thought of stealth.  
  
Jaheira knew that the moment had come, and she yelled an alarm to her comrades still in the lodge. Conflict with the heretics was imminent.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Everyone had made it out of the lodge more or less prepared as the three hostile looking strangers strolled into the clearing.  
  
The leader was a middle-aged man dressed in thick hides and wielding a club and a wooden shield. He was accompanied by stern, dark haired young woman armed with a spear and a scarred, bald man wielding a scimitar. The leader spotted Aldeth skulking behind Khalid and smiled, his eyes growing even colder, if at all possible.  
  
"That man is an enemy of nature. Give him over or you shall all share his punishment." The ultimatum was delivered in a calm, cold tone of voice.  
  
Aidan glanced at Jaheira, preferring to let her deal with these obviously dangerous fanatics. The druidess was only happy to oblige.  
  
"Begone from here, vile heretics! This man is under the protection of the true druidic order now. Leave this forest, your ignorant practices are not welcome in the wood of Seniyad!" she snarled, not bothering to keep anger from her voice.  
  
The leading Shadow druid stared at Jaheira, his eyes filled with malice now.  
  
"So another one of you mewling weaklings has crawled back to Cloakwood. Know this: Seniyad is no more!" he said, seemingly relishing Jaheira's reaction to the news.  
  
"Amarande is now the Shadow arch druid here, and we shall kill every defiler who dares to set his foot in this sacred wood! Faldorn, Izefia! Kill these enemies of nature!" he yelled, starting spell casting immediately.  
  
His female underling did likewise, while Izefia blocked Khalid's quick swing with his scimitar. Jaheira started her own prayer to Silvanus while Imoen drew her blade and stealthily attempted to circle the fray. Coran sidestepped the two sword fighters and shot an arrow at the enemy leader. Unfortunately he was too late, and while his aim was true the Shadow druid had finished his spell. Two huge cave bears appeared out of thin air and immediately closed to engage the hapless elf, roaring in rage.  
  
Faldorn never finished her spell, for she was hit by three "Magic Missiles" courtesy of Aidan. Her spell ruined, the young Shadow druid shot a murderous glare at the wizard and charged him with her spear in her hands. Aidan had been prepared to this, however and followed his first spell with a "Mirror Image". Bewildered, his foe tried to skewer one of the illusionary forms with her weapon, only to see it vanish and the remaining images blur and shift position.  
  
Jaheira finished her own spell, causing a thundering bolt of lightning strike from the sky, hitting one of the bears. It ceased attacking the elf, whimpering in pain it's fur smoking and sizzling. Coran was dexterously dodging the massive paws of the other bear, nicking it every now and then with his sword.  
  
The hide clad enemy leader was preparing for another spell when he suddenly screamed in pain, and whirled about in rage. Imoen's stab hadn't bit as deep as she had wanted, but at least she had disrupted the druid's spell. Now she was in trouble however, as the man attacked her furiously with his club.  
  
Faldorn pierced another illusion, leaving Aidan with two images and himself. He hadn't wasted his breather however, and blasted the woman with another "Magic Missile" trio, this time felling the Shadow druid. With his enemy lying on the ground, Aidan concentrated his focus on the standing enemies.  
  
Izefia had proven to be quite skilled with his scimitar, but against a fully armored and magically armed warrior it was only a matter of time. After a skillful feint, Khalid knocked his opponent's curved blade off his hand and slashed a huge wound across Izefia's chest and stomach. The Shadow druid fell with a pained grunt, trying futilely to keep his guts from spilling out.  
  
Another lightning struck, finally felling the already wounded bear. Khalid ran to Coran's aid while Jaheira did the same for Imoen. Aidan approached the two warriors and the bear, wincing slightly as one of the massive paws just barely missed tearing the carefree elf's head off his shoulders. Khalid jumped closer and sunk Varscona hilt-deep into the bear's side. Roaring in pain and anger, the massive animal turned lightning fast and smashed the heavily armored half-elf aside like a vengeful god. Khalid landed several meters away and lay still.  
  
The bear then turned back to Coran, lunging after the elf with renewed vigour. Aidan started casting, knowing full well that the situation was getting desperate for the nimble archer. He launched another of his new spells at the animal, "Melf's Acid Arrow". The sizzling arrow hit the bear's side very close to where Varscona was still embedded, eliciting another cry of rage from the now fatally wounded beast.  
  
It let Coran go and started to lumber towards the young wizard. But Aidan saw that it was too late, his acidic missile was embedded in the bear's vital organs and pumping out new acid continuously. The animal fell over, and lay on the ground, whimpering in pain. Coran ran over and ended it's suffering with two swift and accurate strikes, separating the huge head from it's body.  
  
At the same time, the last Shadow druid wasn't giving up easily. He had dodged Jaheira's first blow and smashed Imoen's short sword from her hand with his shield. As the disarmed rogue tried to jump away from the melee, her foe skillfully clocked her on the head with his club. Luckily for Imoen, it was only a glancing blow, but for the moment she was out of the fight. Jaheira gave the man a punishing twack on the ribs with her enchanted staff, but the Shadow druid didn't seem to care. He hit her back and smashed his club into her right hand.  
  
With a yelp, the warrior druid dropped her staff. Realizing she was now helpless in melee, Jaheira quickly stepped back, drawing her dagger. The man didn't follow, instead choosing to start spell casting. Recognizing the prayer as the same one that had conjured the two bears, Jaheira rushed towards him, knowing that the fight needed to end now.  
  
She didn't make it, for a third lighting bolt struck. The last Shadow druids prayer changed into a scream as his body jerked and spasmed in the violent throes of the massive electrical shock. Then his voice fell silent and the charred ruin of his corpse fell down in a heap and lay there, smoking. The battle was over.  
  
As the companions ran to aid their wounded, a hateful pair of eyes looked at them. The dark haired druidess, Faldorn cursed them silently and painfully crawled away from the victors while she still had time. She needed to report that powerful enemies of nature, including a false druid were on their way. Despite her own pain, Faldorn smiled. Amarande would know what to do.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The companions didn't notice the missing Shadow druid until it was too late. Khalid had only been knocked cold, but it still took some effort to wake him up. Aidan and Imoen had been worried about Faldorn's escape but Jaheira didn't care.  
  
Let her crawl back to this Shadow "arch druid" and tell them that the pretender's time was over. She vowed that she would avenge Seniyad's death.  
  
Aldeth stepped out again and congratulated the companions. Jaheira scoffed at the man, having no real sympathy for the man and his comrades. Hunting and killing animals for fun was a heinous thing to do, and if they weren't on an important quest she might have taken the fop to task for the matter. Still, it was not worth killing over, like the Shadow druids believed.  
  
The merchant didn't notice her expression though, and thanked them profusely.  
  
"I give you my gratitude for the aid you have given us. If you ever travel to Baldur's Gate, come to the Merchant's League and I will aid you in any way I can. Take now this small token of my appreciation." He said, handing them a small potion labeled "Heroism".  
  
The merchant also asked the companions to spend the rest of the night in the lodge with him and his servants, to which they agreed. Jaheira took the first watch. She returned outside and sat on a large rock.  
  
Seniyad was dead. Yet another of her mentors gone, just like Gorion. There was still Dermin, the man who had originally brought her into the Harpers. She missed him, his wisdom and quiet dignity. How many years it had been since she, Khalid, Gorion, Seniyad and Dermin had adventured together? Jaheira smiled in fond memory. She and Khalid had been the young hotheads back then. Or at least she had been, Khalid usually avoiding danger while she plunged in head first.  
  
Those day were gone. She was now the experienced one in this party. Sighing, Jaheira shook her head and looked up the sky, at the stars. At least she would always have them. Some things were eternal.  
  
*-*-*  
  
In the morning the companions parted with Aldeth and his servants, heading deeper into the depths of Cloakwood.  
  
There were no real paths here unlike in the Wood of Sharp Teeth, so traveling was somewhat difficult. They also periodically encountered huge cobwebs, made by the various arachnids in the area. Soon they were once again attacked by the huge hairy spiders.  
  
Aidan held out of the frontlines with Imoen and Coran, letting the armored warriors kill the hideous things. He was forced to step in during one particularly violent skirmish, though.  
  
Khalid had just killed a spider and was preparing to move against another one when a huge tangled web fell on him from the treetops. The half-elf fell down with a yelp, having lost his balance and gotten entangled in the sticky strands. Jaheira was engaged elsewhere so Aidan hastily ran to Khalid and began tearing the strands off him.  
  
Without warning, a huge hairy spider dropped from the same tree as the web had and attacked him. Aidan felt burning pain as the creature sunk it's poisonous mandibles on his leg. Screaming in pain, he hacked at it with his knife. The spider didn't let go until it was dead, it's thick green goop dripping all over Aidan's robes. The wizard frantically dug for an elixir of health from his bags, until he remembered having given away his vials for Khalid and Jaheira. Panicking, he used his mysterious abilities to stave off the inevitable as he felt burning pain spread through his body. It wouldn't heal the poison, he knew that but...  
  
The pain ceased. Something new was happening. His wounds had closed as he had expected, but the poison too had disappeared from his system. Somehow he knew that. Jaheira ran over and almost started her prayer until she saw Aidan shake his head.  
  
"I... I'm alright. I cured the poison, I don't know how I did it but..." he tried to explain while Jaheira looked at him, relieved but also worried.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"He... hello travelers, I'm Tiber."  
  
The person greeting them was dressed in haphazard leather armor and clumsily carried a spear in his hands. They had come across him while crossing a small river.  
  
"Could... could I take up some of your time? I would be very grateful if you would just listen to... if you would just help me!" the young man was very anxious about something.  
  
"What is it that troubles you stranger?" Coran asked him in his relaxed style, while simultaneously admiring the great view opening from the high cliffs to the sea. They were on the shore, having had to search for a river crossing for some time now.  
  
The nervous looking youth in the ill-fitting armor let out a visible sigh of relief and began to eagerly explain.  
  
"Thank you! Thank... you... it's my brother you see." He began nervously.  
  
"He and I went into the Cloakwood to clear the woods of the spider colony that infests it. I know it sounds foolish... but my brother had found the sword 'Spider's Bane'! The sword was created to kill spiders... and we thought we could become famous... the heroes of Cloakwood, and all that." The youth blushed and looked at his feet unhappily.  
  
"But my brother hasn't returned yet... and it's been more than a week. Please, could you go into the woods and find him for me... my mother would be so shattered if Chelak were to be dead." He pleaded them, anguish giving energy to his thin voice.  
  
Aidan shuddered to think what might have happened to a lone traveler caught by the giant spiders, no matter how well armed.  
  
"W-we'll find your brother for you, don't w-worry." Khalid consoled the young man, who seemed relieved at hearing their agreement.  
  
"Oh yes! Please search quickly... his name's Chelak. Be careful." He told them, taking off his helmet and sitting down on a rock to wait for them.  
  
*-*-*  
  
If it wasn't for the ever present threat of spiders, Aidan might have enjoyed himself. They were walking on the edge of the cliffs, on the other side a majestic forest, on the other a 50 meter drop in to the ocean. The weather was lovely and the sounds of gulls reminded him of home. Distractedly, he noticed Coran stop in front of him and take a quick shot.  
  
A quick shot!? At the same time the sharp-eyed elf yelled a warning as a hideous keening wail heralded his arrow's flight to be true. Several nightmarish forms lumbered into view from their foiled ambush. They were mottled gray in coloration and had bulging heads, insectoid eyes and hideous, thin and spidery arms. Ettercaps, Aidan realized as Coran and Imoen fired several new shafts dropping one of the humanoid creatures and wounding another. Quickly he cast a "Melf's Acid Arrow" at the closest one, causing it to wail in hurt and anger. The wounded Ettercap tried to attack the wizard but Khalid intercepted it. The other monsters had also made it into melee range and Imoen and Coran too were forced to draw their swords.  
  
Despite their lumbering and clumsy appearance, the ettercaps struck quickly and with great fury, causing even Khalid to back a few steps. Their fingers were long and thin but strong, tipped with razor claws. Aidan saw Imoen scream in pain as one Ettercap raked it's claws across her leg, shredding her pants and skin like paper. It paid for it's greed for the girl's blood, though, as Coran lopped it's head clean off it's shoulder's in an amazingly dexterous move. Another monstrous humanoid loomed near, and would have managed to perhaps jump on the elf if Aidan hadn't cast his newest spell at it.  
  
A searing bolt of fire, a "Flame Arrow", flew from his hands and impacted on the Ettercap. Gurgling in surprise and agony, the beast fell down as flames engulfed it. Coran turned in amazement, seeing such powerful spells from this young, seemingly inexperienced wizard for the first time. Seeing that Khalid and Jaheira had battered the last spider-kin to death, Aidan was pleased to be congratulated by the impressed rogues.  
  
Imoen enjoyed seeing Aidan happy. It was nice to see her serious and nowadays often gloomy friend smile out of sincere pleasure. At the same time she was intrigued. Aidan had certainly grown in power. Magic had always fascinated her, but up until now she had considered it too time consuming and tedious to learn. Seeing it used up close was something else.  
  
All in all, they had been lucky. Near where the Ettercaps had been hiding, they found an elaborate web trap. If they had walked in it, it would have been very likely that the spider-kin would now be feasting on their blood.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"What is that. thing?!"  
  
The object of Imoen's puzzlement was a huge pavilion, seeming stitched together from animal skins and spider silk. It was a structure, perhaps one created by the Ettercaps Jaheira theorized.  
  
The companions had decided to investigate it and were nearing the single opening carefully when the forest erupted with screeches as about ten huge spiders attacked them from all directions. Quick to react as always, Coran killed one hairy arachnid with a quickly shot pair of arrows while Imoen managed to wound another. Aidan managed to cast his "Mirror Image" just in time before he was attacked by a new kind of monstrosity, a huge gray spider which moved with lightning speed and attacked using it's razor sharp forelegs instead of it's mandibles.  
  
The Sword Spider, as Aidan recognized it, was quickly wearing down his illusionary images. Hoping to distract the beast, he launched a "Magic Missile" spell at the flailing thing, causing it to hiss in pain. Retreating quickly, he saw to his relief that the others were seemingly holding their own. Coran and Imoen were once again fighting as a team while both Khalid and Jaheira fought on their own against multiple enemies. Already three more of the "regular" hairy spiders were on the ground, dead or dying.  
  
The wizard saw that he didn't have any more time as the Sword Spider let out a hissing gurgle and again lunged at him. Aidan cast a "Chromatic Orb" at the beast, praying for the stunning effect to work. It did! The magical globe impacted on the spider just as it had demolished Aidan's two last images and was preparing to pounce on him. The wizard didn't hesitate, and cast his "Strength" spell on himself. Grabbing his staff, he began to pound on the stunned arachnid with his magically enhanced muscles, smashing the hapless beast into greenish-gray sludge in short order.  
  
Running to Khalid's aid, he killed the second of his foes with a single, powerful blow allowing the half-elf to concentrate on the remaining spider and kill it quickly. Their foes dead, the companions took a short breather and prepared to enter the dome.  
  
As they neared the construct, Aidan nearly puked from the horrid rotten odor wafting from the opening. Quietly, taking great care to not make any noise the companions entered the pavilion. The terrible smell was only stronger inside, and as soon as his eyes got used to the dark, Aidan saw several figures in the middle of the "floor".  
  
The figures were huddling together, and included several spiders, including a Sword Spider to Aidan's dismay. Nodding at his companions, he opened the shutters of their lantern to let the light shine on the "room". The spiders were huddled around a slain deer, sucking it of blood. As the light suddenly flared, they fled to the corners of the room, leaving the deer and something else on the center.  
  
The "something else" was a hideously deformed, obese female being. Hissing venomously, she tried to shield her eyes from the light with her flabby hands. To his disgust, Aidan saw that the woman-thing too had been sucking the deer's blood, for fresh blood ran from the corner's of her mouth.  
  
"Kill the meat, my pets." She managed to hiss, in common tongue.  
  
The spiders seemed to understand, and they started to approach the companions threateningly.  
  
"Hey wait!" Aidan yelled, trying to buy time. He didn't want another battle just now, with most of his spells already cast.  
  
"We've come here... to... to benefit from your divine wisdom. Let us speak." He offered, hoping that the bloated mockery of a life would understand reason.  
  
"You've come here to learn from my infinite wissssdom. Sssspeak quickly!" it burbled in a pleased voice, shifting it's squishy bulk around for a better view at the companions.  
  
"What's your name?" Aidan asked quickly, trying to think of possible questions he might ask from the thing.  
  
"My name isss... isss... Centeol, yesss, that is my name." The creature mumbled, then hissed a sharp breath as if in agony.  
  
"Aidannn..." Jaheira hissed, alarm in her voice. The young wizard looked and saw that the spiders were edging closer. Centeol was now hissing slightly to itself, eyeing the companions hungrily.  
  
"Do you know anything about the Iron Throne?" the young wizard tried.  
  
"I know nothing of this 'Iron Throne'. You sshall now all die!" the woman- thing hissed and gave a snarl that sounded like a command.  
  
But Aidan had expected this, and mentally prepared his next move. Intoning the short words of power he launched a fiery "FireBall" straight into the hideous spider-woman's ugly face. With a thunderous explosion the ball of fire engulfed her and most of her spiders. The Sword Spider managed to stagger out, it's chitinous shell smoking. Khalid jumped at the opportunity and cooled the dangerous arachnid down with Varscona. It died with a hissing death rattle. As the smoke faded, the companions saw the awesome devastation Aidan's magic had caused. At least six spiders and the hideous woman mutant had all been destroyed by casting a single spell.  
  
*-*-*  
  
It took some time, but the companions managed to dig through the mysterious Centeol's home. They found the remains of a young man and an impressive black and silver two handed sword, obviously poor Chelak and the "Spider's Bane". As he was still the strongest of the due to his "Strength" spell, Aidan took the task of carrying the drained and mummified corpse back to Tiber. They also found some gold and gems, which Khalid picked up to carry in his pack.  
  
No more spiders attacked them as they returned to the river where Tiber was waiting.  
  
"Chelak! Oh... Chelak." Tiber wailed as he saw his brother's body on Aidan's shoulder.  
  
"How will I ever tell my mother. I was so stupid! I should have stopped this stupid idea. Such a waste... such a waste." He moaned, burying his head in his hands.  
  
"You can keep the damn sword, it's been more of a curse than anything else. I thank you for bringing my brother's body. There was little you could have done." He sniffed through his tears, as Imoen tapped him sympathetically on the shoulder. Aidan pitied the poor fellow, but knew that they couldn't tarry too long. Their own tasks awaited them and those had nothing to do with the spiders.  
  
After making sure that Tiber was going to cope, they left him with final words of encouragement and some of the gems. It was only fitting, since the sword could turn out to be very valuable indeed.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Night had fallen for the second time since they entered the forest.  
  
Aidan was standing guard, committing his spells to memory.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
The wizard jumped slightly, and turned an accusing glare at Imoen who had sat beside him.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" he asked her, somewhat peeved at the interruption.  
  
"Yea, I guess. But I wanted to ask you something." She answered, looking at his spell book with some interest.  
  
"So spit it out! I'm trying to study here." Aidan said irritably. He was in no mood of being teased for the more distasteful components he might have to use or something equally frivolous.  
  
"I want to start learning magic, too. Can you teach me?" she asked him like it was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
"What...? No! I mean, no. I can't help you, I'm just a glorified apprentice myself!" he managed to respond, shocked. Imoen wanting to be a mage?!  
  
"Apprentice! Hmph! A "FireBall" chucking apprentice who has a dragon familiar and other equally powerful stuff! Don't even start!" she laughed at him.  
  
Aidan thought for a moment. Yes, Imoen was smart enough. Quite easily. But was she mature enough to handle the kind of responsibility that came with such power as he himself had by now attained?  
  
"Well... I didn't lie. I can't teach you, I just don't have the necessary skills yet myself. And the training takes years anyway!" he offered, but saw that Imoen had made her choice by now. Her eyes were dreamy as she smiled, probably already envisioning herself as a mage of power.  
  
"That's okay. But you can tell me everything you know. And I can observe what you do. Then after we have solved this current fracas I'll apprentice myself to some dirty old mage who'll take any purty little girl as an apprentice in return for some..."  
  
Aidan looked at her with stunned disbelief, until he realized she was pulling his leg when she couldn't suppress a giggle at his expense.  
  
"Some "fracas" indeed! If and I mean IF we manage to solve the mystery of this Iron Throne and the identity of the people who desire my death, then yes, by all the means begin studying magic." He snapped, not liking being the butt of jokes.  
  
"And I can help you on the way. Like you said yourself: observe what I do, how I do it and when I do it. That should help you understand some of the basics of casting spells, help you when you eventually apprentice yourself. And if you have questions..." he saw Imoen open her mouth to begin tormenting him with endless queries.  
  
"...Talk to Mara. She's a better spellcaster than I am." He finished, sighing in relief as he saw her nod.  
  
He also knew that his respite would only be momentary. The dragon way of casting spells was very different than his own, and he knew Imoen would soon start to pester him again. But for tonight, he would be at peace. Nodding at his friend as she returned to her bedroll, Aidan briefly exulted in his own prowess. He was advancing very quickly. At times he felt like his whole being was committed to his self-advancement.  
  
Sighing happily, he immersed himself in his studies.  
  
*-*-*  
  
In the morning, the companions continued their advance deeper into the forest. Coran acted as their scout, since Aidan was loathe to allow Mara to risk herself in this vermin infested thicket.  
  
After travelling few hours, they crested a small hill. Aidan saw a huge tree and a stone circle in the distance.  
  
Turning to look at Jaheira he saw that the druid was trying hard to suppress the anger threatening to boil over as she watched the former home of her old friend Seniyad. Now probably infested with Shadow druids.  
  
"That large tree is where Seniyad used to live. We should make a visit there." She commented in an icy tone and started to descend the hill. A river crossed their path and squinting, Aidan could see a bridge crossing it.  
  
They were most likely heading into a conflict. Again.  
  
But if the Shadow druids attempted to stand in their way, they would find out that these were no neophyte dungeon crawlers they were facing. If necessary, he could blast the druids into charcoal with his new fire spells Aidan smirked to himself, totally forgetting the previous lessons against arrogance he had learned the hard way.  
  
Whistling in his not-so-clear tone, he followed after his friends. 


	14. CH14 - A kind of wild justice

Cursed Heritage 1 - The Dark Half  
  
Chapter 14 - A kind of wild justice  
  
A lone man was standing in front of the bridge crossing over the forest river.  
  
He was wearing ragged scraps of animal hide and green clothing and his beard and hair were long and scraggly.  
  
As the companions warily closed the distance, the man drew a horn and blew it, making a strange sound the echoed through the wood.  
  
"Death to the defilers!" he screamed next, drawing a club from his belt.  
  
The companions weren't surprised at all, having concluded the man's allegiance from afar. Imoen and Coran both nailed the Shadow druid with arrows, causing him to grunt in pain. From all around them, animals and Shadow druids surged to attack. Jaheira called Silvanus to aid them, causing the very roots to "Entangle" a pack of the dangerous undead Dread wolves. Aidan cast a "Stinking Cloud", it's noxious vapors nauseating and incapacitating a trio of the hostile fanatics. Khalid engaged a massive bear, the most dangerous of their enemies.  
  
Seeing the might of these "defilers" first hand, most of the remaining druids started their own spell casting. Imoen and Coran attempted to fire on them to disrupt their chants. They managed to hinder two of the druids, but the rest of them managed to complete their spells. Three had blades of fire appear in their hands, while two caused their skins to harden and turn bark-like. The wild haired fanatic on the bridge took advantage of the bow- wielding companions' preoccupation with his fellows and healed himself.  
  
Aidan, not about to let the man to start causing further trouble cast a "Melf's Acid Arrow" at him. The corrosive missile unerringly hit the man, eliciting a howl of pain and a murderous glare. His spell-casting would be over for a few moments at least, since the arrow stayed in the wound, continually pumping out acid thus causing pain and disrupting concentration.  
  
Jaheira flashed Aidan a quick smile and ran to engage the other Shadow druids before they could charge the wizard with their "Flame Blades". Coran had started firing arrows at the "Entangled" Dread wolves, while Imoen had drawn her short sword and was ready to guard Aidan against any Shadow druids that came too close. Two of them, the ones with the magically hardened skin, were currently approaching.  
  
Imoen engaged the closer one, but the other dodged her and rushed the young wizard. Aidan wasn't fazed however, and cast his "Mirror Image". Suddenly facing six wizards, the Shadow druid hesitated. Then, gathering his wits the man struck at the closest figure with his spear. It was one of the illusions. Aidan didn't give him a second chance, and blasted him with a "Magic Missile" trio. The man gasped and fell to the ground, very much dead.  
  
Khalid had taken some nasty hits from the bear, but had finally managed to jump in closer and slice it's right paw clean off. The huge animal fell down, mortally wounded. Hurriedly glancing around him, the fighter saw that his wife had engaged the trio of "Flame Blade" equipped Shadow druids. Jaheira didn't seem to need his help, however. Two of her three enemies were already dead, having proven to be no match against the vengeful warrior-druidess. Khalid chose to charge the bridge guard instead, hoping to take out the man before Aidan's spell ran out.  
  
Coran was whistling as he fired arrow after arrow at the struggling undead wolves. He genuinely enjoyed living in danger. Fighting against dangerous foes and gathering their wealth. But his true pleasure was the aftermath, living the high life in the best inns and festhalls, surrounded by willing women and the finest wines. Hunting down that Wyvern would guarantee him enough gold to enjoy that life for some time! Even if he couldn't go the "Gate", Feldepost's Inn in Beragost would be a suitable replacement for the large city's Elfsong, Blushing Mermaid or Low Lantern. Laughing out loud, he destroyed another undead wolf.  
  
Jaheira and Imoen felled their enemies at the same time. Seeing that the three Shadow druids Aidan had temporarily incapacitated with his "Stinking Cloud" had struggled out of it, Jaheira motioned to Imoen and together they charged the recovering fanatics. As the women closed the distance, Aidan cast a "Chromatic Orb" at the farthest Shadow druid, stunning him and causing considerable damage.  
  
Khalid ran the wild haired Shadow druid through with Varscona. Quickly surveying the battle field, he saw that the fight would soon be over. The companions had performed above their own expectations. No one was seriously injured and only two of their enemies were still up and fighting.  
  
Seeing Coran run to engage the remaining two enemies, Khalid took the moment to drink from his waterskin. Wiping his mouth and brow, the half-elf kept watch over the bridge. It wouldn't do to allow these fanatics to spring another ambush now.  
  
*-*-*  
  
After a short rest the companions crossed the bridge and prepared for another skirmish. As they neared the huge, hollowed out tree that had been Seniyad's home, the companions saw that a small group was waiting for them in front of it.  
  
One older man, two younger, tattooed and spear wielding men and three black bears.  
  
As they warily approached, the older man motioned to his younger underlings who started towards the party.  
  
"So you have chosen death! Foolish defilers, I am Amarande! The Shadow archdruid of this forest! You may have slain most of my druids, but you will get no further!" he yelled, waving his staff towards the companions.  
  
Aidan saw Imoen and Coran take careful aim while Khalid prepared to intercept the spear wielding Shadow druids. Jaheira sneered at Amarande.  
  
"Fool! Your heretical sect here is dead, and still you bluster? Today I exact my own revenge and that of my order's! For Seniyad and Osmadi, in their name I swear that your life is mine!" she exclaimed and began spell casting.  
  
Jaheira's move heralded the start of the battle.  
  
Aidan followed her lead, intending to disrupt the possibly dangerous elderly fanatic before he got off his own spells. Imoen and Coran let loose with their arrows, embedding four shafts into Amarande's old body in short order. Screaming in pain, he snarled a short order to his bear allies, which lumbered forward to attack the party. Khalid had engaged the spear men, having already wounded the other.  
  
Aidan unleashed a "FireBall" at Amarande and his bears, engulfing them in brightly burning flames. Jaheira completed her own spell even before the flames had died down, and called down a lightning which struck into the middle of the explosion.  
  
As the flames expired, Aidan saw that two of the bears had died, but Amarande still stood. The Shadow archdruid took a few halting steps, but couldn't hold on to his life any longer. With a gasp, his charred form fell down, even as Coran's third arrow entered his chest.  
  
Smiling in grim satisfaction, Jaheira joined her husband in finishing off the last of their foes, while the last bear fell to arrows and Aidan's "Magic Missiles".  
  
*-*-*  
  
That night, the companions slept in Seniyad's old house.  
  
It had been skillfully built inside a living tree, made with patience and loving care. Only thing made from stone was a small fireplace, in which the companions warmed their meals. Jaheira and Coran had searched the immediate area, but it seemed that if any Shadow druids had survived, they had fled.  
  
Aidan saw Jaheira fidgeting with something, sitting by herself. Walking over, he saw that it was a small wooden ring, painted green and adorned with a tiny yellow stone.  
  
The warrior druidess smiled as she saw his approach.  
  
"This was Seniyad's... I found it on Amarande's corpse. A Ring of Animal Friendship. I remember that it was something akin to a..." she thought for a moment, considering something, "...a jest actually. Gorion's gift to him, you see. Seniyad had no need for such a ring, being a powerful druid..." she smiled and her voice trailed off.  
  
Aidan considered her words, suddenly yearning to hear about Gorion and his friendship with this Seniyad. The old sage's stories had usually been about the adventures of others, not his own. Seeing Jaheira's expression made him postpone this idea, however. He knew from experience how it felt to lose someone close to you.  
  
Shooting a hasty glance to his own bedroll, he saw Imoen patiently waiting for him. Cursing under his breath, the young wizard headed back to instruct his curious friend in magical theory. His lazy familiar hadn't even tried to cover for him, and now he was stuck with Im. Still, he knew that he had no new spells of real importance to scribe at this time. And it gave him some pleasure to hear Imoen's praise and awe of his new magical skills.  
  
He was no longer the "lantern bearer" or the liability. With "FireBall", "Flame Arrow", "Stinking Cloud" and other such spells he was quickly proving to be the most powerful member of their small group. Smiling, it never occurred to Aidan that he was taking pleasure in his ability to kill living beings.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The next morning, it was raining again. The weather was proving to be a nuisance, and the companions were sullenly traveling without much talking. Only Coran seemed to be happy. He had told them to prepare for facing Wyverns, but it was only after they saw one, flying over them and giving a mighty shriek in it's terrible voice that they understood what they were about to face.  
  
Much smaller than their fabled cousins, the Dragons, Wyverns were nonetheless awesome looking with their long tails, ending in scorpion-like stinger and their horned heads. It was told that a mere scratch from their tails would kill a horse.  
  
Aidan shivered, and not from the cold.  
  
Luckily Wyverns didn't know spells or have breath weapons, he thought grimly.  
  
They followed to the direction the beast had flown, and surely enough, on top of a rocky hill, they found a cave.  
  
After a small session of planning, the party decided to make a frontal assault. Wyverns would probably smell out any scouts, which would only make them wary. Khalid dug a Potion of Frost Giant Strength while Aidan cast his "Strength" spell on Jaheira. Imoen gave a bundle of Arrows of Ice to Coran. These were weaker than Acid Arrows, but still much better than non-magical arrows he mostly relied upon. Aidan had his spells, which were an important part of their arsenal.  
  
Everyone prepared, with Jaheira casting a enchantment on herself which turned her skin into the likeness of bark, much like the Shadow druids had done. Every advantage was to be used this time.  
  
After her final spell, they let their packs outside and charged in.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Inside, they found not one but TWO Wyverns and three little ones. A family of the beasts. Things had gone from bad to worse. Aidan didn't hesitate even as the adults hissed and snarled at the intruders, and quickly cast his "FireBall".  
  
The Wyverns' snarls changed into yelps of pain as the explosion blasted them. As it faded, Aidan saw that two of the baby Wyverns had perished, while the adults were only wounded. Their burns had enraged the beasts, and seeing their dead offspring sent them into a frenzy. Shrieking in rage, the Wyverns lunged forward tails ready, intending to destroy these intruders.  
  
Imoen and Coran launched arrow after arrow, but with seemingly little effect. Jaheira and Khalid blocked the path of the other Wyvern, but the other jumped over them in the high cave and came straight at Aidan. Nearly panicking, the wizard had time to cast his "Mirror Image" before the deadly tail struck him. Instead, it hit an illusion and blinked it out of existence. Aidan started casting again, intending to hit the enraged beast with a "Flame Arrow". But his luck ran out.  
  
He felt horrid burning pain as the stinger dug in his side. With a powerful move, the tail jerked into another direction and flung him straight into the rocky wall. His spell lost, Aidan felt the powerful poison ravaging his system. As if guided by someone other than himself, he moved his hands over his wound and willed himself to heal. And as before, with the giant spider, the poison vanished and his wound healed somewhat.  
  
Rising up, groaning in pain, he saw that Khalid had been flung away and Jaheira was in dire trouble, dodging the creatures attacks. The other Wyvern had momentarily forgotten about him, and was concentration on the two archers. Aidan was just about to start casting as he heard a snarl behind him. He whirled around in time to see one of his illusions disappear as the last baby Wyvern attacked him.  
  
It had been wounded from his explosion, and was moving as if in great pain. Aidan knew that he needed to finish the small beast quickly. He cast a barrage of "Magic Missiles" at it, felling the little Wyvern. All his relief turned to fear as he heard the adult Wyvern scream in rage behind him.  
  
Aidan turned around and saw that the beast was running towards him, bleeding profusely from many wounds. He had but one image left. Concentrating carefully, the young wizard started his casting. Closing his eyes to achieve better concentration, he felt the ground shake as the huge monster drew closer and closer...  
  
He opened his eyes, his spell ready. The Wyvern was scant ten meters from him. Aidan unleashed his "Melf's Acid Arrow" and immediately afterward ran to the side. The missile's flight was true, it hit the Wyvern straight in it's already wounded head. The tail flicked and Aidan's last image faded. But the beast too, was finished. It fell down with a pained, weak snarl. Right next to Aidan, narrowly missing crushing the exhausted and frightened wizard.  
  
Imoen and Coran paid him no heed after having made sure he was alive. Jaheira and Khalid were still fighting the last Wyvern, which had already poisoned Khalid causing him to use his Elixir of Health and leave his wife to fight the beast alone. It had cornered the warrior druidess, and was prepared to impale her with it's stinger when it's head was struck by a pair of freezing arrows. Roaring in anger, the beast whirled around only to receive another volley.  
  
Aidan too had struggled to his feet, and launched a "Chromatic Orb" which stunned the weakened beast. This move allowed the recovered Khalid to slay the Wyvern with the archers' assistance.  
  
The young wizard surveyed the scene of carnage. It had been a tough fight, but they had prevailed. As usual. Faintly remembering himself just a month ago, when he had nearly lost his life against a drunken thug he smiled. Further consideration killed that smile, though. Had he come forward or sunk lower? He had killed a family today, he realized. A "family" of man- eating beasts, but a family nonetheless.  
  
No longer that pleased with his spells and new power, he looked on quietly as the ever jovial Coran separated the head of the larger Wyvern from it's corpse. They wouldn't carry the head with them, instead coming back for it later after having dealt with the Iron Throne.  
  
*-*-*  
  
After having found a sheltered area to heal themselves and re-memorize spells they inspected the treasure that had been found from the Wyvern's nest. It contained various bright and shiny objects, which the Wyverns had obviously liked. Among them a rare water opal and a purple garnet. Of most interest to Aidan was a forked red wand, obviously a magical item. Since he had no "Identify" magic at his disposal, it was useless for now.  
  
The weather stayed foul, and the companions were forced to travel in the rain. The day began to grow old, and the shadows deepened. Only real illumination was the periodical flashes of lightning that lit the surrounding area eerily for a few fleeting moments. Despite their sour mood the companions were in relatively good health after their short rest.  
  
Again lightning flashed, followed by the crack of thunder.  
  
This time, it illuminated something new: a structure on a small island surrounded by a pole fence. The island was situated in a small lake, a wooden bridge connecting it to the mainland. This was surely the mines of the Iron Throne.  
  
The party hid near the entrance, and made plans. There were likely guards inside. Since everyone was in good health and Aidan and Jaheira both had their most destructive spells available, the companions decided to brazenly assault the fort. The walls seemingly had no ramparts, so no archers could fire at them with much impunity. More importantly, the gate was open.  
  
Aidan cast "Strength" on Jaheira, after which the companions started running towards the entrance.  
  
Khalid led the way. He had Varscona already in his hand, ready to vanquish their foes. Two guards were huddling in the rain, wearing the familiar black splint mail of the Black Talons. One gazed up and had the time to open his mouth. He didn't have time to scream. Khalid skillfully lopped his head off and turned to face the second guard.  
  
"Enemies at the gate! Ene-" was as far as he got. Somehow he dodged Khalid's swing, but that only served to put him straight at Coran's line of fire. The Iron Throne hireling fell, Arrow of Ice jutting from his neck.  
  
The companions didn't waste any time and ran straight to the courtyard. A group of people was lounging there, and the closest man smiled coldly at them as they burst inside the fort. He was a powerfully built man wearing fine chain mail and a golden morning star in his hand.  
  
"Draw your daggers and spells and lets have at 'er!" he barked to his comrades: a black robed man wielding a staff, a slight, dapper fellow wielding a brace of throwing daggers and a grizzled looking man clad in silvery plate mail and wielding a bundle of throwing axes.  
  
"You've crossed our employers and this is as far as you're going to go my friend. Should've known that lazy bounty hunting rabble wouldn't get the job done. Never settle for second best, I always say!" the leader continued, this time to the companions.  
  
"You want to know what I always say?" Coran shot back, ""Always kill the mouthy one", that's what I always say." He continued, grinning even as he drew an Arrow of Ice on his bowstring.  
  
"HAW! A good saying!" The man laughed out loud, raising his formidable spiked weapon in a salute to the companions.  
  
"I will use your head for a puppet and make it say it over and over while we drink large amounts of mead! Life is pretty good, you know?" he continued, suddenly springing into an amazingly fast run, straight at Aidan.  
  
Realizing his enemy was magically hasted, the wizard quickly cast his "Mirror Image" to avoid getting a quick death by bludgeoning. His enemy snorted contemptuously, and methodically started hacking at Aidan's images. Jaheira had cast her "Call Lightning" spell, which had already claimed the life of the black robed enemy wizard.  
  
The throwing axe wielder had flung a few axes toward Khalid, before the half-elf had engaged him in melee, causing some damage to him. Ignoring his wounded leg, the half-elf blocked the man's swing and hit him back with the freezing blade of his own sword. Imoen frantically searched for the last man, who had seemingly vanished into thin air. Coran had ran to aid Aidan with the enemy leader. She heard faint chanting from farther away, and suddenly a small army of kobold archers shimmered into view. With feral yips, the dog-men fired their arrows at her.  
  
Fortunately for her, Imoen was quick on her feet and wore enchanted leather armor. She dodged most of the arrows, but yelped in pain as she felt at least two of them penetrate. Quickly raising her own bow, she fired an magical arrow which dropped a kobold. No sense to spare them while in mortal danger, she thought.  
  
Jaheira had noted the disappearance of their enemy and had already acted. She finished her "Invisibility Purge" and the short enemy mage shimmered into view. Cursing a vile oath, he immediately started his own spell. Jaheira started to run towards him but got intercepted by the kobolds. She hacked at them madly, realizing the power of the enemy mage just as his spell went off.  
  
Imoen let loose with an arrow and hit the wizard squarely in the chest. Grinning she drew another and... What was she doing? Sudden confusion took over her and she wandered off, looking for new targets.  
  
Aidan cast his "Flame Arrow" at the enemy leader, wounding him badly. The huge warrior was grappling with Coran, trying to hit the nimble elf with his spiked weapon. Screaming in pain from the searing flames, he turned towards the wizard. What was Coran doing!  
  
The elf's sword drooped in his hand and he wandered off, leaving Aidan alone with the enemy. Grinning evilly, the enemy warrior smashed one of Aidan's illusions. Only one left. The wizard screamed the word of power and launched a "Chromatic Orb". It impacted his foe, but this time failed to work. His enemy hadn't been stunned. Yelling for aid, Aidan retreated even as his enemy hit his last image and turned to face him personally.  
  
Then he felt sudden pain, as a freezing arrow penetrated his "Armor" spell and embedded itself in his skin. What in the name of Oghma was Coran doing!? Aidan saw Khalid running toward him. But the magically speedy enemy was in front of him in a split second. He saw the morning star rise and...  
  
His enemy fell down, Arrow of Ice through his throat. Sighing in relief, Aidan didn't hear that the battle was still going on. He gasped for air, down on his knees.  
  
Jaheira bashed the last kobold aside and rushed towards the mage. From the corner of her eye she had seen that Khalid had tackled down Coran, but Imoen was still firing arrows at anything that moved, affected by the enemy wizard's spell. Now desperate, the short wizard cast another spell. A gout of flame flew from his hands and scorched the warrior druidess. It wasn't enough. Jaheira gritted her teeth and closed the distance, somewhat protected by her armor. Hitting with all her strength, she killed the last standing enemy with a few well placed blows.  
  
Stopping to draw breath, the druidess soon had to jump aside as Imoen fired another arrow. With a grim smile, Jaheira ran over to the young rogue and administered a solid blow to her jaw that rendered her unconscious. Digging a healing potion from her pack, she fell on her behind.  
  
They had survived the newest termination squad and made it inside. Now all they had to do was descend deep into the depths of the earth and find out what nefarious purpose this facility served.  
  
Jaheira grimaced. She hated dungeons.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"We have need of your services yet again, Drasus.  
  
We are expecting an incursion at our mine location in the Cloakwood. You are to accompany Davaeorn to the site and prevent entry or assault by anyone that is foolish enough to challenge you. Your standard fee shall be doubled in this instance. If all goes well you should look forward to more of the same.  
  
Reiltar"  
  
Aidan had found this letter from the enemy leader, apparently called Drasus. Who this Reiltar was, they had no idea. Another Iron Throne leader, no doubt.  
  
They had also found a wealth of other valuables: Drasus' morning star (determined by Aidan to be enchanted), the silvery plate mail worn by the man Khalid had killed (also enchanted), Drasus' boots (enchanted, most likely having gifted him with his hasted speed) and a variety of potions, gems and jewelry. The companions hurriedly hid the equipment in the stables, not daring to use un-"Identified" magical items.  
  
Not daring to stop for long, the companions raced towards the bailey, which most likely contained a lift. Inside were two Black Talons who got the surprise of their lives as the heavily armed companions burst in. Stupid but brave, the bandit/mercenaries challenged their advance. It was their last mistake.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The lift was simple, yet of high-quality. Dwarven made? Aidan was no expert, but he thought some of the runes inscribed in it's controls were Dwarfish. The descent wasn't very long, and soon they opened the door and stepped into the dank, dark mines.  
  
They were soon set upon by three guards, whom they dispatched quite easily. These fellows didn't seem very experienced, most likely being new recruits. Most of the slaves they encountered were too disheartened to even plead for their freedom, but one man cunningly appraised the companions as they approached.  
  
"Psst-- there be a plug somewhere that seals this mine from the river's torrent. Find it and maybe you can render this hell no more than a watery memory of its former self." He hissed at Aidan as the wizard drew near.  
  
"Where is this plug you speak of?" he asked the slave.  
  
"I know not, only that Davaeorn is said to have the key upon his person at all times." The man hissed back.  
  
Not having time to start freeing everyone, the party pressed on. They met singular guards, most of whom fell without giving any credible resistance. The Iron Throne hadn't counted on possible enemies getting past their gate guards it seemed.  
  
The companions soon found what had to be the river plug. It was a huge, round obsidian construct inscribed with various Dwarfish runes and having a distinct slot for some kind of a key squarely in it's middle. Nearby, an elderly slave was looking at them intently.  
  
"If you set me free sirs, I can tell you how to bring this mine crashing down around the heads of these fat headed slavers." He said after a moment, having certained to himself that the companions were not members of the Black Talons or other Iron Throne hirelings.  
  
After having got their promise the man began to explain in an excited tone, repeating what they already knew about the plug but telling also, that he knew how to operate it.  
  
"There's a dwarf on the second level of the mines. His name's Yeslick, and he's the last surviving dwarf of the clan that used to live here. Under threat of death, he designed the plug for the master of the mines. I talked with him last time I was in the cells for bad behavior." The old man explained.  
  
"If you haven't already been down to the lower levels, try to find a man named Rill. He's a good friend of mine, and should be able to come up with a plan on how to get all of the slaves to safety. I'll see you later then, and try not to get killed." He continued, wishing the companions well.  
  
*-*-*  
  
The second level had been better guarded. As soon as the party charged down the stairs, they were met by a quick hail of arrows. Three hobgoblin archers and two well-armed Black Talons engaged them. The fight was short but brutal, and Jaheira had to expend an Elixir of Health when she got poisoned from a hobgoblin arrow.  
  
Seeing as they had been expected, Aidan sent Mara invisibly scouting down the next corridor. It turned out to be a fortunate move, as the kitchen was filled with battle ready mercenaries and either a wizardess or a priestess. The companions decided to take the other corridor, and met only a few guards who didn't manage to offer much resistance.  
  
At the end of the corridor Coran's sharp eyes detected a secret door. He and Imoen thoroughly examined it, but found no traps. Taking a deep breath, Aidan pushed it open with the tip of his staff. Well oiled, it didn't make a sound as it swung open. Past it lay a horridly stinking dark corridor. Bravely the companions stepped in and closed the passage behind them.  
  
The rank stench of carrion was making everyone ill, Aidan particularly gagging and only just managing to keep his meal inside. Suddenly everyone stopped as the source of the horrid stench ran into the light of their lantern.  
  
Three horrid parodies of humans, with cracked reddish skin, clawed hands, sharp teeth and long, lolling tongues ran towards them. As they drew closer, Aidan couldn't tolerate their miasma and fell on his knees, vomiting. Imoen suffered likewise, but Coran kept his lunch and shot an arrow at the lead Ghast.  
  
For Ghasts these certainly were, fell cousins of the more common Ghouls. Despite his overwhelming nausea, Aidan managed to launch his "Magic Missiles" at the already damaged undead monstrosity, causing it to hiss in pain. Jaheira and Khalid met the Ghasts in melee, the "wounded" undead creature quickly falling in front of their their prowess. Coran switched weapons and leapt into the fray, while Imoen who had recovered slightly was helping Aidan to rise.  
  
Khalid yelped in pain as the foul, most likely diseased claws of his enemy raked through a weak spot in his armor. He immediately gained revenge, slicing the Ghast's hand off with Varscona. It's companion struck at him too, but he blocked it's attempts with his enchanted shield. Jaheira struck with her staff, wielding it like a spear from behind him and Coran. Her blow snapped the other Ghasts head to the wall, allowing Coran to slice it's foul, rotting stomach open. Hissing in irritation the Ghast struck back, it's lethal claws drawing blood from the elf.  
  
Coran fell limply, momentarily paralyzed by the creature. Hissing again, this time in hunger, the Ghast jumped over the elf, intending to start feasting. In it's single-mindedness, it had forgotten about Jaheira, who struck a mighty blow across it's face, causing it to crash in the wall. Turning to face this new threat, the Ghast failed to notice Imoen. While still in the grips of nausea, she nonetheless managed to sever the monsters spinal column, causing it to topple over, effectively destroyed.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Khalid had managed to destroy the last Ghast in short order, and the companions were ready to continue. After a short walk they reached the end of the passage way, where Coran and Imoen quickly found another secret door. After listening intently for a minute, the rogues concluded that there were people behind, but not many. Certainly not the army Mara had reported waiting for them in the dining hall.  
  
They pushed the secret door open and ran inside, where they found a small but stocky dwarf and a human slave, who quickly introduced himself as Rill. He asked for a hundred gold pieces, after hearing that the companions were the Iron Thrones enemies. He told them that he intended to use it to pay any remaining guards and free the prisoners. Having no objections, the companions gave him the gold and instructed him in the use of the secret doors.  
  
The dwarf had observed their conversation, and after Rill ran out he slowly approached them.  
  
"Oh a fine sight are you, who ever you are! Sick to death of bandits I am! I have been cooped up the longest time, but if you've a spare mace I'd gladly swing it for yer cause. I can do things cleric wise as well, so I'm mind as well as muscle. By Clangeddin, a chance to right past wrongs! Can I join you?" he pleaded in his deep voice, hands curled into fists.  
  
"All help is welcome. We've much to overcome." Jaheira sighed, giving the now grinning dwarf a weary smile.  
  
"That you have, and none would know better than I. These are my mines that the blasted Iron Throne has stolen. Well, they were my clan's home 125 years ago. Curse me for a fool, I trusted them! Years ago that blasted Rieltar gave me a good trade smithing for the Throne, and then I go and tell him about my old home!" he muttered with a quiet oath in his own language.  
  
"About how my clan had the richest iron mine on any coast, and how almost all were killed when we breached a riverbank. Lost most my kin in that flood. Those of us that survived couldn't bear to go back down. It was a giant watery tomb, and we left it the way she stood. So I go and tell this to my "friend" Rieltar, and he has me chained up!" the dwarf continued, his eyes flashing in painful remembrance.  
  
"He tortures the location outta me, and now this graveyard feeds the Iron Throne as they bleed the coast dry. If you want to cripple their plans, help me flood these accursed mines once more! They plugged the breach, but knowing hands can loose the flow! We can drown these black-hearted rats in the very mine they've stolen! Here be the way!" he growled, pointing towards an oaken door behind him.  
  
It was locked, but they had Imoen and Coran with them. Yeslick, as the dwarven fighter priest was called, healed their wounds to the best of his ability. When asked, he told them that the dining hall was just behind the next room. It would be a hard fight, but they had the element of surprise now.  
  
Aidan felt anxious. He knew that he had to get his "FireBall" off without a hitch, otherwise they would be in serious trouble. Yeslick had told them that the finest of Black Talon awaited them in the nearby room, Taugosz's former personal guards most likely.  
  
"Yes!" Imoen whispered with glee.  
  
The lock clicked open.  
  
It was time. The door swung open and Khalid and Jaheira ran out. Aidan followed and heard a clash of steel against steel, there had been guards in the room.  
  
Cursing under his breath, the young wizard prepared for immediate spell casting. This one would be close. 


End file.
